


Little She-Wolves

by Platypus4ever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Arya, Badass Sansa, Dancer!Sansa, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gangs, Jon Snow is NOT the girls' brother, Multi, Nice!Shae, No Incest (except for Jaime/Cersei references), Obsessive Little finger (poor Sansa), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Sexual harassement/obsession, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strong sistership between Arya and Sansa, Underage Drinking, Underage Stripper, Violence, reference to prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypus4ever/pseuds/Platypus4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei smirked at her captive.</p><p>"You don't get it, you and your siblings were lucky to survive. But in this game, you win or you die."</p><p>"Then, we will win, and you'll die."</p><p> </p><p>After the fall of the Stark mob-family, the Stark children find themselves poor and with their crazy aunt Lysa. In order to survive and give to their younger brothers a better future, Sansa became a stripper and Arya a thief. When Jon Snow, a former friend of deceased Robb Stark, starts to take Arya under his wing, he also meet her sister for whom he soon fall. But soon enough, a mob war between the Lannisters and the Tyrell will spread a chaos which will either make the little She-Wolves obtain revenge or kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely, I'm usually not into ASOIAF fanfic in modern world, but I couldn't get this one out of my head, so...Anyway, it was partially inspired by Lost and Found by Janina, which I recommand if you like Jon/Sansa and mob universe: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6113050/chapters/14011666
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, if you see mistakes, please tell me, it's always useful. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Jon**

There were some things Jon Snow didn’t like much even after years of working in the mob, in spite of everything he saw, everything he did and experienced at only twenty years old. Prostitution was one of those. He never wished to work into this, or even sleep with a prostitute, forced or undesired sex wasn’t his thing at all.

A lot of people told him it was strange for a criminal, because it was exactly what he was, but it was like this. One of the few colleagues who could understand him was Daario, they had met when he was sixteen, Daario was slightly older and he had told him something Jon never forgot: ‘There are two great pleasures in life: the thrill to fuck a woman who wants to be fucked, and the thrill to kill a man who wants to kill you.’ Jon didn’t necessarily agree that killing was a pleasure, but fucking a woman who wanted to be fucked…The first one he knew was Ygritte, she had wanted him as much as he wanted her, they had a very passionate relationship. After that, a prostitute who wanted nothing but money was hardly tempting. And forcing women to sell their bodies was among the things which disgusted him.

That was why today, he was working for Mance Rayder, a mob boss who was mainly working in drug and weapon traffic. Tonight, his boss and his right arm, Tormund, decided to go to a strip club and Tormund insisted that Jon went with them, now that he was one of their managers. Jon wasn’t thrilled but he accepted, he had been given a more important role in the organization and it meant sharing more with his boss and his right hand. Strip clubs weren’t necessarily better than prostitution, some bosses required the girls to do more than dance.

When they entered the club, Jon was at least reassured to see it wasn’t one of those creepy places he saw once or twice in his life. Sure, it was still a strip-club but at least it was neat, elegant and apparently, the club had very strict rules about not touching the dancers, at least that was what  Tormund was telling him.

“One of my friends did that once, I can guarantee you the bouncers aren’t joking.”

“Neither are the Tyrells,” Mance said.

It was true, Jon had heard a lot about them, since some years, they had grown more and more powerful, they had the reputation to be very respectful of their employees, whatever their job was, but they were also unforgiving. Olenna Tyrell was at the head of this family and the woman was one of the most feared of the city, Jon saw her once, she had a sharp tongue and was extremely witty. She was in good terms with Mance and he wouldn’t have tolerated one of his men to taint his reputation. At least he had nothing to fear with Jon, he knew that. Jon was hardly a saint but a still had some values, and treating women respectfully was one of them.

They took place at a table near the stage, and Jon laughed when he saw Tormund looking at the girl as if he was starving.

“Calm down Tormund, you’re going to scare them away.”

“They saw worse than me, don’t worry. And they know me, they know I give good tips.”

The waiter came and took their orders, then Jon turned to Mance.

“Even though the show is great, I guess we aren’t here just for the look.”

“No, we aren’t. I want to meet with Olenna about the Lannister. By the way, are you sure your little spy did her job well?”

“I have no doubt about that.

Yes, he was sure that his little spy, Arya, did her job. He had met her some months ago, and her name Stark immediately caught his attention. It was the name of a man and a boy he knew in the past, Ned and Robb Stark, they were also in the business, but they were better than most. Jon didn’t know them for long, but they both left an impact on him. The father had given him a chance to be a little more than a hopeless thug, teaching him some things and some values. Robb had been his friend and he was sure they would have been best friends and partners only if they had time for that. But Ned Stark had been betrayed by those he thought was his friend, his wife and he had been murdered and Robb died trying to avenge his parents. He hadn’t known the rest of the family well but he remembered the name Stark.

When he meet Arya Stark, she was trying to get out of a low gang and he helped her, gave her a place in the organization and the two were starting to grow close. She had been suspicious at first when he offered his help, and he couldn’t blame her, it was a cruel world.

_“Why would you do all that for me? Just because you knew my father and my brother?”_

_“Yes, and because I know how difficult it is when you want to escape a gang, also because I heard you had some talents, you wouldn’t be useless. Believe me you won’t have a better chance.”_

_He could see at her expression she was thinking. He could understand she was scared, friends of her father had killed people who were dear to her, she wasn’t about to trust anyone like that. They had meet at a few occasions, but it was more than four years ago, and they hadn’t interacted much, he was only her brother’s friend. He wouldn’t even have recognized her today, she looked different somehow._

_“And what would I do in your organization?”_

_“Little jobs, leg works, collect money when someone doesn’t pay, spy for us, find or steal things for us. Is that something you can do?”_

_“Of course I can…Well, if you promise me I can leave my gang without consequences for my family, I accept.”_

_“They won’t even dare to approach you.”_

And he had hold on to that promise, being one of Mance’s managers, he had some influence, and the gang was a small one, who had been easy to threaten. At first, Arya worked for him dutifully but was still a little wary, and didn’t want to talk about her family but now as time had passed, she was starting to trust him and he did trust her. The girl was fierce and loyal, exactly the kind they needed, in fact Tormund was also starting to grow fond of her.

“She should give me her rapport tomorrow.”

“Hope she’ll get something, I know the Lannister are planning something bad,” Mance said, “I wouldn’t be surprised to know they want the harbor.”

“Over my dead body,” Tormund muttered.

“Over mine too,” Jon added.

Obtaining control over the harbor hadn’t been easy, but they had done it, and hell they weren’t about to let it go. Jon remembered, they were fighting for it at the time he came in the organization, it was during that time he got to show his worth and was noticed quickly by Mance and Tormund. The harbor had some kind of value to him.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the dancers until he caught a glimpse of the next girl who advanced on the stage. He couldn’t help but look at her this time. She was a beauty, with her long red hair, he always loved red hair, and hers were even more beautiful than Ygritte’s one. He felt Tormund hitting him with his elbow, a big teasing grim on his lips.

“Hey, Jon, I thought you didn’t like strippers!”

“I didn’t say I don’t like them, I just don’t like it when only money matters.”

“Come on relax, it’s true she is a pretty one,” Mance said. “I prefer blonds however.”

Jon listened but kept his eyes on the girl. She glanced back at him once or twice, approached them to have some tips and Jon felt nervous when she grabbed his tie to bring his face closer to hers. She was really pretty, and for a moment, a strong sexual tension made Jon wonder f he should kiss her or not, but she just smiled and released him. Tormund gave her some dollars but Jon didn’t, he couldn’t help but notice she looked really young, eighteen maybe.

When she left the conversation went back to the business. The Lannister were a rival family, and they wanted to overthrow the Tyrells as well as Rayder. An ambitious project, but they were powerful; they could do it if they weren’t careful. They suspected they wanted the harbors and also suspected there were rats in the family. They had to discover them quickly. Jon tried to focus and not think of the stripper

 

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Sansa**

Sansa Stark always hated her job. Very often she wondered what her parents would say if they knew she became a stripper, but she tried not to think about it, they weren’t here anymore after all. She started when she was fourteen, she looked older even at that time, and men were already looking at her. Her first bosses couldn’t care less about her age, as long as she didn’t say it to the clients; she had to pretend she was eighteen.

She was preparing herself, fixing her make-up, she didn’t like that job, but what she at least liked with this club was that they actually cared about aesthetic. They didn’t just ask the dancers to shake sexily, they wanted them to perform a real show, it was a high-class strip-clubs, they had to pay attention to their make-up, and the outfits they were given were of quality. It was still strip-tease but it was closer to real dancing, and Sansa liked that.

“Do you want help, Shae?” Sansa asked

“No, I’m fine, don’t worry. Anyway, you have to go before me, you should worry about your own outfit.”

“I’m fine like this.”

She was wearing a sexy angel suit, she had painted her eyes white and her lips pink.

“Yeah, you’re pretty. It reminds me of the time we met, you definitely were a little angel,” Shae said in a sigh.

Sansa’s gut tightened as she also thought about that time, and how she got into that world. It all started after her parents’ death, she was thirteen. Before, they were rich, her father was the head of a mob, but another one succeeded to ruin them: the Lannister. Once their possessions had been stolen, her dad and mom did everything they could to get what they owned back. It only resulted in having them killed, and three days after, it was Robb’s turn. She and her younger siblings had been sent to her aunt Lysa, and God…Their aunt was hardly able to take care of herself and provide for herself, so children…They had been suddenly thrown into poverty at the hands of a half-crazy woman.

Before, when they were still rich, Sansa was taking dance lessons, she was very good at it and she hoped to be a dancer later, but she had to abandon it. She soon had found herself alternating between her classes, her younger siblings to take care off and her job. Thank God, Arya helped the best she could; otherwise she would have lost it. Yet even with her sister’s help, she neglected school even if she never left it, both sisters did.

At first, she only took a job as a waitress after classes but it didn’t get them enough money, Bran was only eight and he was in a wheelchair because of a car accident, as for Rickon, he was only five. Her sister was eleven then and she started stealing and doing other illegal stuff Sansa knew she wouldn’t be able to do herself. She didn’t like it at first but she knew Arya wasn’t doing this out of pleasure but only to help them survive. At a time Arya wished to leave school, but Sansa forbad her to do so. When she realized they would need more money, the red-head decided to do something that would bring a better income: strip-tease. The paid wasn’t really higher, but she received way more tips, allowing them to breathe financially speaking. She worked for a club which wasn’t very regarding about the laws. It had been hell the first time, she was a shy girl, and the other girls could be real bitches. Thank God she met Shae, the only one who showed herself nice.

Shae told her that she had to be meaner and tougher, to show more confidence. So she learned to act meaner when needed, she did her best to grow more confident. It helped not only against her colleagues but against some clients. She left the first club she worked in soon enough after one of her bosses started to sexually harass her. Yet that was nothing in comparison to the last club in which she worked before entering that one. Things went really ugly that time.

She worked in two other clubs after that. Some month ago, Shae introduced her to this place, owned by the Tyrell family, telling her they were decent bosses, and it was paid well. It had turned out to be true, Margaery and Loras Tyrell were running it and they were the nicest bosses she ever got, she even became friend with Margaery, sometimes, they would have a drink together or just talk. They also had a strict rule: no touching from the clients, only the dancers had the right to touch, and in case someone broke that rule, well...They had a good security team here.

Yet in spite of that, that job wasn’t something she liked to do. Even with nice bosses, the clients, men and women, were looking at her as if she was nothing more but a sex object. Yet, she had some hopes not to remain here for long. When she was sixteen, she had gathered enough money to take dance lessons again and recently, she got an audition and she had good hopes for this one. She hoped to become a dancer and maybe leave that life behind her.

When she danced, she tried not to think of that, she just focused on the music, tried not to listen to the horny clients, yet she knew she had to interact with them, otherwise, it wouldn’t work well. She had to look at them, wink at them, smile at them, approach them sexily to receive tips, sometimes she would caress their cheeks softly or sit on their laps for a short time, and she hated it. She tried to approach the ones who didn’t look dangerous or too horny. Before, she thought approaching mostly women was a better idea but she soon discovered that some of them weren’t better than men. At a point of the evening, she saw the man with the red beard had come, she didn’t know his name but she had seen him already and knew there was no risk; he was never bad with girls. There was a handsome young man with him, probably not much older than her, and he didn’t look mischievous or anything, so she briefly flirted to him by grabbing his tie, he seemed to be quite shy about it.

When she went back, she started to change, when another stripper named Lollys came to her, eyes glittering, and grinning.

“Did you see that guy, the one you grabbed by the tie?” Asked she

“If I grabbed his tie, there are chances I saw him,” Sansa said

“Well, yeah…He is really handsome, isn’t he?”

“He is, I never saw him before.”

“No, I would have noticed him otherwise.”

“Oh yes, you always notice and you always tell us about it,” Sansa replied.

She pitied Lollys, truly, but the girl was so dim sometimes it was just unnerving, and even if sometimes it made her sad, Sansa learned to be meaner and sometimes she couldn’t help but be a little too bitchy even with people who didn’t necessarily deserve it; anyway, Lollys was often not even getting it whenever people would mock her. She wondered if Arya would come and pick her up tonight. It was something she started to do some month ago, since she was working in a mob, far from her ex-gang. Her sister was protective of her and Sansa knew she was worried of what clients could do to her. It reassured Sansa, but sometimes Arya couldn’t come, because she was working or because she was too tired or because she had to watch their brothers.

She sighed, she was often worried about that mob her sister worked in, according to her it was better than her old gang, and the guy who engaged her was apparently an old friend of Robb. She hoped it was true, that it wasn’t another betrayal coming at them.

As the evening went on, she started to feel tired physically, she had been asked for private dances, and one of the groups who asked for her were really pigs who did nothing but throw dirty comments at her, and she had to stop herself from showing her discontentment. When she heard the music in the club was starting to go softer, she sighed in relief. At the beginning of the evening, the music was more paced but when it was getting late and the end approached, the music would get slower, to allow clients to relax, creating two atmospheres and Sansa preferred the second one, it was less exhausting and clients were generally calmer. She hoped she wouldn’t be asked for private dances anymore tonight; she just wanted to go out.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, don't hesitate to leave comments, I'm always curious to know what you're thinking.

**Arya**

The High-Garden was a high-class strip-club, not everybody could get in, that’s why some people were always astonished when a little tomboy who hardly looked classy entered some evenings, without being bothered by the bouncers or the bosses. In fact she seemed to be friends with them. Arya Stark had indeed nothing to do in high-class places, she never was a girl for that kind of world, but she was admitted in this strip-club because her sister worked here and she would come to pick her up. She just had to be discreet.

At this time of the night, High-Garden’s atmosphere was changing from a festive one to a more languorous and sensual one, the songs weren’t fast-paced anymore, allowing both the clients and the dancers to relax more after frenetic times. When Arya came in, a dark-haired girl was leaving already and her sister was announced, under the pseudonym of Red Lolita. She heard a music she recognized: _Carmen_ by Lana Del Rey and as she was going toward the counter, she saw her sister entering, with a sexy red-riding hood outfit. It always made her heart ache a little to see her like that.

_The Boys, The Girls,_

_They all like Carmen…_

Just replace 'Carmen' by 'Sansa' and you go it right, Arya thought with some sadness while watching Sansa doing her job, this job they both abhorred. Men and women looked at her with lust, she was an object of fascination and desire, they were dehumanizing her, they didn’t know she was only seventeen, and they probably wouldn’t have cared. Often, Arya comforted her sister, at least, she didn’t fall into prostitution, that was the worst, and she always avoided the guys who wanted her for more than a show.

Arya didn’t like her job much either, and she had to reject some perverse sometimes in the past, less than Sansa but she had her fair share. Recently she was dealing with less shit, as a former friend of her bother took her under his wing, but before him…She made the error to get in a gang, thinking she and her family would have more protection, but in the end it was more like a prison than anything else. At first, they were acting like ‘we are a family’ and when she started to distance herself from them; it was more like ‘we will kill your family’. She understood soon enough that she couldn’t leave that gang and they wanted her to do things she refused to do. She dealt with a lot of threats and for a time, she feared she would never get out of it, she felt trapped, imprisoned and it taught her the hard way that she really had to be wary.

That’s the reason why when Jon approached her, she didn’t believe him right away, she thought she would just leave a prison for another one…Yet she decided to try, because things in her gang were really getting scary, especially because of one member who was…She shivered while thinking about him. Now she was happy of her choice, she had more money and Jon Snow and Tormund were kind, at least the sort of kindness you could expect from thieves.

She heard some men laughing while making dirty jokes, taking her out of her reverie again. She watched her sister; sadness would always invade her when she would see her dancing like that: Sansa was beautiful, she was graceful, yet none of the pigs here could see this true beauty, she was spreading her charms to undeserving low-lives thinking they were so great because they had money. Arya could see she was beautiful and sad, trying to survive in spite of everything that happened to them, when Sansa was dancing she was also fighting, she was on the verge, she was flirting with the dangers of such a job and Arya hated all those in this room who would look at her sister like dessert, who thought they had the right to treat her like a mere sex-object. Her protectiveness and love for her family was making it hard, but she would still come and pick up Sansa as often as possible even if it meant seeing that. Arya noticed she looked tormented tonight.

When they were little girls, they were hardly getting along, they loved each other but they would argue so often…Then their parents died, they were ruined, betrayed, Robb didn’t last so long either, and they ended up with Lysa…They had to be strong for their little brothers and for a short moment, Arya feared she would have to carry all that alone, but Sansa showed herself surprisingly strong, stronger than expected and together they confronted this situation. It brought them closer.

“Hi, Arya.”

She turned to the person who spoke to her and saw Margaery; she smiled to her and turned her eyes away from her sister.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“Things are going well, no incident tonight, I prefer it that way. I think one of my new clients has a soft spot for your sister.”

“Let’s hope it’s no more but a soft spot.”

“Don’t worry, if anything happens we take care of it.”

She nodded and they continued to have some small talk, Arya didn’t have many common points with Margaery but she was kind, she was Sansa’s friend and she and Loras were much nicer than all the other bosses Sansa had, so she could do an effort. Margaery left her soon to greet new clients and when it was over, Arya went to the back, she was allowed to go in, as Red Lolita’s sister. She saw Sansa, almost naked, as expected and the red-head smiled to her but before she could go to her, Loras went to her and stopped her.

“Wait, someone is asking for a private dance.”

“Please, Loras…”

“Sorry Sansa but we can’t refuse that to good clients,” said Loras firmly.

“Can’t you tell him to find someone else?” Asked Arya in an annoyed tone.

Loras looked at her for the first time; he didn’t notice her when she first entered.

“No, I can’t. You can wait for her here but she has to work.” He turned to Sansa: “he also wants you to wear only red.”

At this Sansa’s eyes widened slightly and Arya wondered why, she looked almost afraid. Loras left and Sansa went to the dressing room to pick up a red outfit, a red bolero-top and a red mini skirt as well as red underwear.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?”

“It’s okay, I’ll explain you later. Weren’t you supposed to do a job?”

“It’s done, it didn’t take as long as I thought.”

“Okay…Well, wait for me, I’ll try not to be too long.”

She dressed quickly, put on red high heels and left. Arya sat and spoke a little with some girls around, they knew her now.

 

**XxXxX**

**Sansa**

She felt nervous and almost scared when she approached the room, she perfectly knew who was waiting for her in there, when she was asked to dress only in red for a private dance…Before entering, she stopped in the corridor and took a deep breath: she felt sick in the stomach. She really wanted to go away, to say ‘Fuck it’, take her sister by the hand and just leave everything behind. With another client, she might have been annoyed, but here, she didn’t feel safe, she felt really like nothing but a piece of candy, worse than usual. She hoped it was someone else but she knew it was foolish. Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered and saw no other than Petyr Baelish sitting leg-crossed and smiling at her.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Hello.”

Lord, she hated him, that damn creep had given her ‘special attention’ since the first time he saw her, he never asked anyone but her. She started her dance already, impatient to finish. She was doing that job since three years now, and she wasn’t nervous anymore when she would go on stage or give private dance, but with him she would become the frightened fourteen-year-old girl again and she hated that. So she couldn’t help but be in a hurry, he seemed to sense that. He leaned a little more toward her and the stage eying her as if he had never seen a woman before.

“Not so hasty, we have time.”

“Not really, I’m leaving after this.”

“You had an exhausting day? I understand…Places like this asks for a lot of…”

He trailed off as she was taking off her red top and throwing it on the floor, her hair cascading on her chest covered only with a red bra.

“Do me a favor, darling, never cut your hair.”

“You can demand me for a dance, but what I do with my hair is only my business.”

The way his expression darkened a little showed her he didn’t like that remark, and for a moment she wondered what he would do if she did cut her hair. It was truly a thing for him, her long red hair; he had told her many times how much he loved those. Yet, he didn’t answer that, maybe he knew that it was useless to threaten because she was already aware he was dangerous.

“Play with it, play with your hair.”

The tone of his voice was chilling, yet she did her best not to show her fear, instead she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Though Sansa would always be  polite, she wasn’t hiding anymore how she felt, but it didn’t matter much to him, he never threatened to complain to her boss. She did as he asked, she titled her head to have her hair dance, she passed her fingers through it, avoiding his glance all the while, but knowing too well that he was devouring her with his eyes. She was used to have men and women looking at her lustfully but with Petyr there was something darker, something more dangerous. When she had taken her bra off, she made her hair cascade again over her chest, hiding her breasts partly with her red locks. He looked entranced.

“Lie on the floor, on your back.”

She did as he was told, sliding slowly along the pole before rolling on the floor and reminded him he couldn’t touch her, he didn’t seem to hear her.

“Did you think of my offer?”

Out of pure instinct, she put a hand on her breast. Except for her laces panties she wasn’t wearing anything and it made her feel scared when he reminded her of his ‘offer’.

“I’m not a prostitute.”

“Come on Sansa, between that job and what I propose you…”

“I don’t want to do it.”

He touched the tips of her hair, not really touching her in a perverse way, but she still backed her head slightly, to escape his touch. He titled his head, like you would do with a silly child scared over stupid things. He went on:

“You prefer this life? Think of your younger siblings, I can give them all a better situation, a better chance in life, and you…I can swear that you would be like a princess.”

She smirked bitterly.

“When I was a little girl, I dreamed to be a princess.”

“That dream can come true.”

She shot him a deadly look.

“I’m not a little girl anymore; it’s not a princess I want to be. You can’t give me what Ii want. Your time is over.”

He sighed, obviously not satisfied by her stubbornness. She started to pick up the clothes she dropped and started to dress quickly. She would change once she would be back in the dressing room, but she didn’t want to stay like this before him any longer.

“Fine…How is Arya doing?”

“Why do you ask?”

“She is doing a dangerous job. I wouldn’t want her to have problems.”

A chill went through Sansa’s spine, she stopped her motions and just watched him walk out. She returned to her sister quickly, she had to talk to her, ask her if she was okay. Arya was here indeed, waiting while laughing with Shae and Ross, Sansa dressed up quickly in normal clothes, feeling relieved while doing so. Her dark-haired friend looked at her, she knew about Baelish and always told Sansa to be careful around that man, yet Shae’s advice was useless, she figured that all by herself. She answered Shae’s look with a very small nod, confirming it was indeed Baelish who asked for her. Her friend looked quite worried.  

“Do you want to get out tonight?” She proposed

“Oh, I’m tired, maybe tomorrow,” Sansa said.

“Same for me,” Arya said, “tomorrow will be better. I would like us to grab a bottle of wine and drink it on the beach.”

The two other agreed. Shae was working later, she told the two not to wait for her, she would be fine. The two of them got out, wishing Shae a good night. Once they were on the parking lot, she checked to see if Baelish was around or not, but she couldn’t see him. She linked arm with her sister, mechanically, not thinking about it, until she realized this gesture alarmed Arya, because her sister knew perfectly that Sansa would do this whenever she was worried.

“What’s up?”

“Did you…Did you have problems recently?”

“No, why?”

“No one threatened you or hurt you?”

“I got hurt during some fighting but nothing big. Why, Sansa?”

Hesitating, the red-head pondered if she should tell her sister or not, she didn’t want Arya to be worried or worse: to go after Baelish. Yet, now that she asked those questions, she knew Arya wouldn’t let go. Sansa was about to talk to her, when she spotted two men coming toward them and felt her gut tighten, they were clients, she knew what clients usually wanted when they tried to meet her or another stripper in the parking lot. She had her knife in her jeans’ pocket, a present from Shae three years ago. Yet she was surprised when she heard Arya say:

“Boss?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

Mance left them sooner than expected, he didn’t explain why, but he told them it was a private matter and Jon and Tormund knew better than asking questions in this case. Tormund wanted to stay and Jon did his friend this favor and kept him company. When the two men left the club they certainly weren’t expecting to meet Arya Stark, that little she-wolf they had taken a liking on. It actually surprised Jon to see her with one of the strippers, the one who grabbed his tie nonetheless, was she her girlfriend? He had no idea Arya liked girls. Obviously she wasn’t expecting to see him either.

“Boss?”

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jon asked.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed strip clubs, kiddo,” Tormund said teasingly.

“I don’t, I just come to pick up my sister.”

“Your sister?”

Though he knew Arya had siblings, Jon wouldn’t have guessed those two were sisters, they didn’t really look like each other; however he remembered she mentioned once that her sister was doing strip-tease for a living. He turned to the red-head, who seemed tense. He guessed she was scared, a stripper had to be careful around her clients, he knew that some guys didn’t know where to stop.

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a nice smile to reassure her. “Do you need a ride?”

Jon wasn’t sure why he was proposing this, was it only because he wanted Arya to get home safe, or also because he was…curious about her sister? Judging by her wary expression, the red-head didn’t seem thrilled by this option.

“We are going to grab a cab…”

“It’s okay, Sansa,” Arya said.

Sansa…So that was her name, it definitely fitted her, a soft sounding name for a gracious girl. Even if she didn’t look really comfortable, her little sister’s words were enough to convince her obviously. They followed the two men and when they sat Jon could notice Sansa’s tense posture, while Arya was relaxed and didn’t even wait to start talking about her mission.

“I followed that dumbass of Lancel, as you told me…”

“We can talk later about that, Arya.”

“Oh, you’re worried about Sansa? Don’t worry, she hates the Lannister, she won’t rat out.”

Tormund shrugged, he didn’t seem worried at all by the red-head’s presence.

“She won’t talk to them, Jon. Isn’t it girl? You know who the Lannisters are.”

The girl’s expression darkened as well as Arya’s. Jon could understand, he hated the Lannister too for what they did to Robb, Ned and Catelyn (even though he hardly knew her), yet those people hadn’t been his family, it was probably even worse for those two. For a very slight moment, he saw a resemblance with Arya.

“I know way too much who they are. And no, I wouldn’t talk even under torture. I can put my hands over my ears if it reassures you.”

She put her hands on her ears tightly with a little smile, Tormund laughed at this, and Jon smiled. The girl was nervous, she tried to hide it but it was obvious, yet she had some sass, he liked that.

“I like that one!” Tormund said. “Go ahead, Arya.”

“I saw him a lot around the harbor, he went on a boat to talk to someone, I couldn’t follow him but I learned it belongs to the Freys.”

“What else?”

“He didn’t look happy when he came out of the boat, after that he went to talk to the captain of one of your cargo, the Erica…”

“The Erica…Okay, go on.”

Jon didn’t want to talk much around Sansa, not that he feared her to rat out to the Lannister, yet, it was better for her not to know too much for her own security, so the more evasive they remained, the best it was.

“Yes, I hide and listened to what they said, I couldn’t hear everything they said, but they were talking about the next convoys.”

“Fucking rat,” Tormund growled.

“The captain gave him the dates of the next departures, told him what he knew of the future shipments.”

“Wait, he gave him precise dates?” Jon asked

“Yes. Why?”

“I’m just thinking, go ahead.”

“He phoned to someone, to tell him he had what they needed, I don’t know who it was, he got in his car and I couldn’t hear the rest. Ah, yes! He said something like: ‘What about the Tyrells?’.”

“What about the Tyrells?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what he meant about that. After that, he didn’t do much, he went to see his girlfriend and went back home. I stayed to see if he was getting out or not, and then Gendry came to take his turn.”

“Okay, good job, Arya. You’re sure no one noticed you?”

“I’m sure.”

“Great.”

Tormund gave her some extra money as a reward.

“For our little super-spy.”

Arya rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile at this. They reached Sansa and Arya’s building, and the two girls got out, thanking the two men for the ride. Jon knew Arya wasn’t rich at all, but it was the first time he could see her place, and his heart clenched a little, thinking that it was Robb’s sisters living here. He wished to help them more, but Arya was a proud and suspicious girl, if he offered too much at once, she would never accept. He wondered if the big sister was the same. The two left the streets and started to talk about what Arya told them.

“So the Lannisters corrupted our captain? I swear you that fucker will burp his own blood.”

“We could use that,” Jon suggested. “The Lannisters will think they have an advantage over us, we could set a trap for them.”

“We’ll see that with Mance, but yeah, that would be a good occasion to fuck them in the ass.”

“I wonder what he meant when he said: ‘What about the Tyrells’.”

“Maybe the Tyrells are working with them.”

“I don’t know, apparently Tywin and Olenna hates each other.”

“They could be faking,” Tormund suggested. “Or they could be plotting against them too, if they overthrow Mance and the Tyrells, they’ll literally be the kings of this city. Look how powerful they got after they put down the Starks.”

“They didn’t kill all the Starks. They didn’t kill the children, they forget children grow up.”

He thought again of Ned and Robb. He remembered Ned saying he would let his children choose the life they wanted, if they wanted to get in the mob, fine, but if they wanted an honest life, far from all that, they would be free to go. What would he say if he knew Sansa had been obliged to take a job as a stripper, and Arya had to steal and almost got swallowed by a gang? What would have Robb said? He was protective of his younger siblings, Jon remembered sadly how their big brother said he wouldn’t let any guys approach his sisters easily…When he had met Arya the first time, it had been while searching for new little workers, thieves and thugs who could do small jobs. He had heard the name Stark and he had recognized Robb in her stare. There was also some of it in Sansa, especially when Tormund spoke of the Lannisters.

Tormund seemed to sense what he was feeling. The man wasn’t exactly sensitive but he was loyal to his friends, and he could be kind, in his own rough way.

“The Starks will soon be avenged, buddy, those girls will have the pleasure to see their heads roll.”

“I won’t be enough for Arya, she’ll probably want to behead them herself.”

That made both of them laugh. Yes, the Starks would be avenged, the Lannisters would fall, but first, they had to figure out if the Tyrells were about to be their victims or their accomplices.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Arya**

Meeting Jon and Tormund at the club had been awkward somehow but funny. It meant they saw Sansa dance, it felt weird, but well they didn’t know who she was and she trusted them, Jon especially, not to behave like some other clients.

“It’s the first time you see them, Sansa?”

“The red-head, no. But Jon never came before, he looks nice. If I had known…” Sansa trailed off

“What?”

Her sister blushed, they were going up to their floor.

“While I was dancing, I could see he wasn’t really feeling at ease in the club…At a point I grabbed his tie and brought his face close to mine…It made him blush…”

“Seriously?! You did that to my boss!”

“I didn’t know it was your boss!

When they got home, it was late, and they were expecting everyone to sleep. Instead they found Bran and Lysa awake, their brother looked uneasy and Lysa looked at them furiously.

“You little whores…”

Arya gritted her teeth and she saw Sansa straightening her stance. Another of Lysa’s rants, wonderful...

“What is it this time?”

“I saw you coming back in that car! I was watching at the window! You sold yourself to some men, didn’t you?!”

“We didn’t, they were simply Arya’s colleagues riding us back home…” Sansa explained coldly.

“Oh shut up, you slut! You think I don’t know what you do? And your sister is doing exactly the same as you now!”

“She is not a slut! And neither am I!” Arya yelled furiously.

“You do those dirty dances for those men and after that they pay for your body, don’t they?! And Arya, you’re not better, not only you’re a thief but you’re selling yourself to men worse than you.”

Arya was about to shoot at her again but Sansa was the first to react.

“I’m a dancer and nothing else. I’m not a prostitute and neither is Arya,” Sansa said with an icy and angry voice.

“Don’t you…”

Abruptly, Sansa walked to their aunt, Lysa looked furious but she didn’t dare to say more, for a moment, Arya wondered if her sister was going to hit her. Sansa used to be intimidated by Lysa but now she was seventeen, almost a woman, and their aunt was loosening her hold over her.

“I’m. Not. A prostitute. And remember that it’s my dancing and Arya’s job which pay the rent and put food on the table.”

With that, she headed toward the bathroom and slammed the door, showing she wouldn’t hear no more. Arya just went to Bran, who was in his wheelchair and didn’t dare to intervene in their argument. The young girl didn’t want to give Lysa the pleasure to argue more, she was tired and she didn’t have time for this shit. She started to push Bran’s chair.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“There is no school tomorrow…”

“I don’t care!”

They entered the boy’s bedroom; Rickon was asleep so they were careful not to do any noises. Arya helped her brother to slide in bed.

“I was hoping you two would be fine. I heard recently that a stripper was killed…”

“It wasn’t in Sansa’s club, don’t worry,” she sighed.

“Arya…”

She looked at him, he seemed hesitant.

“Don’t you wish for anything else? I mean…”

“What I wish for is our family to be back again, can it happen? No. I do what is needed, no more. Sleep now.”

She left the room, eager to push away her brother’s words and went to the bedroom she shared with Sansa, ignoring Lysa when she started to tell her it was a shame for young girls to be back so late, and she also slammed the door to show her she wouldn’t take that shit. It wasn’t the first time Lysa would insult them like this, in fact since Sansa started to be a stripper, and Arya’s activities weren’t pleasing her either. She never liked the children much, she felt obliged to take them, but she didn’t like them. It all came from the jealousy she felt for her sister Catelyn, because she had been rich, had a happy marriage and five children, while Lysa only had a drunk husband, stillborns and went poor after her husband died. One of her friends, Mika, said that Lysa was probably jealous of her and Sansa because they were young too. Whatever her reasons why, Arya hated her but they needed her, as long as she was their legal tutor they would be together and not end up in foster care were they could be separated.

She lay on her bed and when her sister came back from the bathroom, she remembered what happened in the club.

“Sansa, you looked afraid earlier. What’s happening?”

Her sister sighed and sat in her bed.

“You swear that you won’t do anything reckless?”

“Yeah, I swear.”

“Okay…Have you ever heard about Petyr Baelish?

“Yeah, I never met him but I know he is very rich, he works in money laundering and prostitution. A guy once told me he liked our mom, but it was probably a lame joke…”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Arya frowned, and for a moment she feared that Baelish wanted to put Sansa into one of his brothels.

“He went to the clubs often and often asked me to perform private dances, he told me immediately he recognized me, because I look like mom. He made advances to me, and I rejected those. And recently, he proposed me…An arrangement.”

“He wants you to work for him? Don’t do that, Sansa, I heard of the way he treats his employees…”

“No, it’s not that, he doesn’t wants me to be a prostitute…He…He wants me to be his lover and…He said that in time, and when I’ll reach majority, we could also marry.”

This made Arya’s jaw drop. This was…Ludicrous! That guy wanted to marry Sansa because she looked like their mom? He wanted to…

“He wants to buy you?”

“You can put it like that. He says he would offer you all a comfortable life, pay for your studies and me…” She huffed and went on: “He said I would be like a princess…”

“Fucking sicko…”

“And this evening, when I rejected him again, he said…He asked me if you were okay. And he told me that you were doing a dangerous job and he didn’t want you to be hurt.”

This made Arya boil in rage. He dared to treat her sister like a prize, and now he threatened them?! She wanted nothing but skin that guy alive!

“That’s why I asked if you had been threatened recently.”

“No I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Sansa nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears.

“You know I…I don’t want it, but if he is really willing to…”

Arya grabbed her sister’s hands, stopping her in the process. No way she would hear that.

“No, Sansa! You and I never did things like that and you won’t begin with that fucker! You won’t begin at all! That guys is sick.”

“Arya, if it means keeping you all safe…”

“We won’t sacrifice you for our own asses! If you do it, I swear I’ll become a prostitute too!”

Sansa huffed sadly at this and lowered her head, she looked tired.

“I’ll talk to Jon and Tormund about this, they could help. But we can get out of this mess, we pulled ourselves out of a lot of shit, we can do this…You remember Roose Bolton?”

"No way I can forget," her big sister muttered.

Of course she wouldn't, neither her nor Arya would ever forget that night.

“Well, we will go through it, just like we always did.”

Sansa smiled and hugged her. Arya felt a twinge of fear, fear that they could fail this time, fear her sister or her brothers could be…No, she wouldn’t allow that. They would find a way…They had to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the comments you left, it was really nice of you! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this chapter too!

**Sansa**

The next evening, after the club was closed, Shae, Arya and Sansa went to the beach as they had decided, they were also joined by Ross and Margaery, they didn’t know Ross since very long, but she was cool and she had won them over pretty quickly. The five girls went on the beach and sat on the sand, it was night since long. Sansa knew Arya had a gun, Shae and she had knives, she didn’t know about Margaery and Ross but they looked confident. After the conversation they had about Baelish, the sisters knew they would have to be careful, Arya didn’t have the occasion to talk to Jon already but she would soon. Sansa was feeling better since she talk to her sis, if in a moment of fear she had considered accepting Petyr’s proposal, now she was resolved to do everything to keep that fucker at bay.

Margaery brought a bottle of white wine too, while Arya and Sansa had red wine and Shae and Ross got some joints. Usually, Sansa and Arya wouldn’t smoke but during occasions like this they wouldn’t shy away from it. They were chattering happily while looking at the waves, drinking and smoking, it was during those moments Sansa could forget her job and her hardship, even if she was with the people she worked with. They spoke of many things, of their families, of what they did this week, of movies they saw…At a point the subject went to boys and she knew Arya wouldn’t like it much, but well…

“You should have seen Loras with his new boyfriend this afternoon,” Margaery was saying while taking a drag before passing it to Ross, “oh Lord I was jealous of him, that guy was really hot.”

“Your brother has talents to choose guys. I could ask him to find one for me,” Sansa said.

“You’re way too demanding with guys, Sansa, he couldn’t find even if he was a magician,” Shae said.

“Well, it’s better to be demanding,” the red-head defended herself, taking a drag when Ross gave her the joint.

“She is right, how many women are ready to pass a guy’s faults and find themselves with douchebags,” Ross commented. “I did that mistake, I won’t do it again.”

“What about you Arya, do you have someone?”

Sansa perfectly knew Arya wasn’t really at ease with that kind of conversation, and she was expecting to see her shake her head and say nothing but instead, her sister blushed and tried to stop herself from grinning.

“There is someone! Arya, you didn’t tell me!”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, it’s just a guy I like.”

“Go ahead,” Ross said.

Arya rolled her eyes, embarrassed though she was grinning, and Sansa was struck by this, she never thought she would have seen her wild tomboy sister react like that one day. That guy was probably something. She feared suddenly that her sister might fall on someone bad, and she felt that Arya was growing up, she was slowly becoming a young woman. Nostalgia hit her but she showed nothing as Arya finally decided herself to speak, taking a drag too to give herself countenance.

“His name is Gendry. We work for the same boss and…I don’t know at the beginning, he kind of annoyed me, he often acts annoyed and edgy. But…I don’t know he has something.”

“You’re red as a tomato,” Shae pointed out.

Arya looked away and Sansa passed an arm around her shoulder, she took a gulp of wine and handed it to her sister. She hoped that guy wasn’t a jerk; she hoped Arya would have more luck than her. God, when she thought about that pre-teen tomboy who didn’t lift an eye even for the most charming boys…For a moment she wondered if Arya might be a lesbian, it wouldn’t have bothered her, but she wondered. Actually, she even hoped her sister would be, when she still thought women weren’t as brutal as men. Yet, she discovered it wasn’t true at all.

Taking a big gulp of wine, she felt her head turn, because of the spliff and because of alcohol, yet she wasn’t about to stop. She decided to change the subject, she knew Arya really didn’t like that kind of conversation, she was pushed into it. And Sansa was also a little afraid to see her grow up. Arya did grow up too fast, just like her, but as long as she still wasn’t interested in guys, something of the little girl her little sister once was remained. Now, it wasn’t the case anymore.

“With all that I hope you still go to school.”

“Yes, _mom_ , I even take some notes and I might pass my exams. But I really do it because you insist, it’s useless.”

“Listen to your sister, even if you don’t think it’s important, go to school.”

“It sucks.”

“I agree with Arya on that,” said Shae before seeing the look Sansa gave her, then her tone changed: “but you have to attend it.”

“Yeah, no reason that only Bran and Rickon get to have a diploma, women also have the right to go to school.”

This was an argument which always worked on Arya, her sister hated the idea that boys could have more right than her, and Sansa knew it. Arya perfectly knew what Sansa was doing, but it still worked.

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “I’ll have my diploma so you’ll leave me alone.”

“Deal.”

They continued to talk about everything and nothing, drinking and smoking all the while, their conversations were making less and less sense as time passed. But they kind of liked it, all of them, Sansa knew it. Even if they all tried to look happy and fine, they all had things they wanted to forget, even Margaery the little queen. Sansa was one of the very rare people who noticed the sometimes melancholic and vulnerable sparks in her eyes and maybe it was the reason why she became friend with the Tyrell girl. They didn’t need to tell each other that underneath the façade they were feeling scared.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Arya**

It was really late when they came back home, her brothers were already sleeping as well as their aunt. Good thing, she wouldn’t have wished to hear another straw of accusation from Lysa. She thought of what she said about Gendry, she never thought she would have told anyone, but it was true, Gendry Waters was a guy she liked, even if he acted edgy and angry sometimes, he had never been brutal with her, he was kind of nice actually…She tried to get him out of his head, it wasn’t the moment.

Even if she was feeling like the world was in a blur because of what she smoke and drank, she checked on Rickon who was sleeping well, she smiled at the sight of her little brother. He was nine now, she still remembered the little orphan crying because he could hardly understand why mom and dad weren’t here anymore. Bran was sleeping in the other bed, none of them heard her.

Without even thinking about it, she lay down between her brothers’ beds and looked at the cellar as if she was seeing it for the first time and thought about her parents and Robb, it was almost comforting to imagine the way one of them could have grounded them for coming back so late, asking where they had been _without_ accusing them to be prostitutes. Sansa and she would have blushed and try not to act stone. But no, no one really cared, they were free. Freedom really had a price. She heard the door open, and when she saw red hair, she couldn’t help but think of her mother.

“Mom?”

“What are you doing on the floor, Arya?”

It was Sansa, who looked half-asleep, leaning on the door frame. Arya smiled, her sister looked like shit, and she probably looked like shit too. It made her giggle softly, it was very funny somehow, they were just wasted and it was rare to see Sansa looking like a mess.

“You look high.”

“Hey, you’re the one on the floor. There is school tomorrow.”

What the fuck was she talking about? Was she kidding?

“I don’t want to go to school, _mom_.”

“You are, otherwise…I let you sleep on the floor.”

“I’m fine on the floor…”

“Oh shit, I don’t have the strength to carry you.”

Arya let out a silent laugh as she saw Sansa walking clumsily to the couch and falling asleep on it. She called her mom accidentally, but sometimes, it felt like Sansa was a maternal figure, even though she wasn’t exactly looking responsible when she was wasted. The next day, Rickon and Bran woke her up, asking what the hell she was doing in their room. She said she had drunk a little and the two boys laughed and teased her all morning about it. Sansa was merciless, telling Arya they wouldn’t skip school, she didn’t have to follow Lancel today, and her sister knew it. Lysa didn’t even notice the way they looked, she was in her own little world this morning. Sansa half-dragged her ass to school and Arya eventually surrendered.

It had been hard not to fall asleep, honestly. At 3 pm when they were finally out, the two sisters decided to go to the beach, Sansa might have insisted to go at school, she looked as glad as her to be gone. Arya remembered how once, Tormund and Jon were surprised when they learned she was still going to school. It was because of Gendry, that jerk teased her about it before them (God, she still couldn’t say if she wanted to kiss him or throttle him).

_They both looked stunned, and Arya blushed, she didn’t want to be viewed as a school girl, she was a worker too._

_“It’s just my sister, she insists that I continue to go to school, I don’t like it but it’s better than hearing her shrieking that I shouldn’t quit.”_

_“Believe me, you should be glad someone cares enough about you to make you go at school,” Jon said._

_“Yeah, my own sis couldn’t have given two shits about what I was doing,” Tormund added. “Anyway your sis must be a good talker to convince a stubborn kid like you.”_

From that day, Arya was way less resistant to go to school, much to Sansa’s delight. Tormund wasn’t wrong about Sansa being a good talker, but it wasn’t the only reason why Arya never left. At the time before joining Rayder’s mob, Arya had felt torn, even if she didn’t want to continue her studies she didn’t want to disappoint Sansa either. She wouldn’t have admitted it openly to her sister, but even in her most rebellious moments, she didn’t want Sansa to give up on her. Bran, Sansa and Rickon were all going to school, and she felt that dropping her studies would put a distance between her and them. That’s why she endured the stupid classes, the other thugs mocking her for being a school girl. She would skip a lot of classes but she never dropped it totally.

The sisters went to the beach again, with no alcohol that time. Sansa teased her a little about her confession about Gendry, making Arya blush and regret that alcohol made her talkative. It was really a warm day and they could have go swim, if only they had something else than their clothes.

“Damn it, I should have get my swim suit,” Sansa cursed.

“We’re not far from home, we can grab those here.”

“Yeah, maybe Rickon and Bran will want to come with us.”

“Bran? He doesn’t want to go to the beach anymore, you know it,” Arya said.

“It would be good for him,” Sansa replied, “at least he would sun bath.”

“You’re free to try to convince him.”

As they started to leave the beach, Arya stopped as she saw Jon Snow, he was coming toward them. Sansa seemed a little embarrassed, maybe because he had seen her dance. Whatever, it would be the occasion to speak to him.

“Hi, girls.”

“Hey, Jon,” Arya happily replied. “What’s up?”

“I was on my way, I have to meet Mance…Do you mind if I speak to your sister?”

This stunned her, she looked at Sansa who was not less astonished than her, yet she nodded, and sat on a bench while the two took some steps away. What could Jon want from her sister? He wasn’t proposing her a job, she hoped. She heard that Jon didn’t like prostitutes; beside would he really propose _that_ to her sister?  She shook her head, no he wouldn’t. At least she hoped so, they had enough with Baelish. She would speak to him about it once she would know what he wanted with Sansa.

 

**Jon**

Today, Jon decided he would walk to meet his boss, he needed it, it helped to think. They had told him about what Arya saw and heard and today they all had to meet for a briefing. When he had seen Arya on the beach, it was a pure hazard, but he was pleased to see her, even more when he saw her sister with her. It was the perfect occasion.

He knew many guys would have disagreed but he preferred to see Sansa dressed normally than half-naked in her strip club. Sure she had been beautiful, but she had more charms in her tight blue jeans and plain white top than in her slutty outfit. Dressed like this, she looked fresh, simply beautiful, not needing anything to make men dream. When he asked Sansa to talk to him alone, he could see she was nervous again, he wondered why, he was doing nothing suspicious, but after all he was working for a mob.

“Want a cigarette?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“I hope we didn’t scare you the other night.”

“It’s okay, I know what kind of job Arya has. I just hope she isn’t in danger.”

“I won’t let anyone touch one of her hair.”

“I won’t speak of what I heard if that’s what you want to know. I would never do that to my sister, nor to Lannister’s enemies.”

It made him smile, she was fierce too, not in Arya’s way, but she still was. He noticed she was also suspicious, just like her sister had been upon their first encounter.

“I already figured that out, it’s not the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

“What is it you want?”

“Well, tomorrow night, there is a party I have to attend and I have no one to come with me, so I wondered if…”

“I don’t do this.”

“What?”

She looked at him with some anger and annoyance and suddenly he had the impression that she was older. What was wrong with her?

“I’m a stripper but I don’t do that kind of things, I’m not a call-girl, a lot of guys asked for a night with me but…”

“Wait, no I’m not talking about that.”

“What then?”

“I’m just asking you to come with me, like…a date.”

This seemed to surprise her, why, wasn’t she aware she was really pretty? He was certainly not the first one to ask her on a date.

“You mean, just a normal date? You don’t want to pay me for a night?”

“No! Just like…Hum…You know when a guy asks a girl to go with him at a party. Like, a normal date.”

This made her smile a little, and he was glad to see she was relaxing a bit. He remembered how Daario said once that the harder it was to seduce a girl, the sweeter the victory. Well, this victory, if he succeeded, would definitely be very sweet! Sansa looked at her sister from afar, then at the beach and Jon again.

“Hum…What kind of party is it?”

“Just cocktail and dinner, classy, not extremely exciting but it can be fun, Mance and his wife will throw it, so I have to be here. Is it important?”

“So I can know what to wear.”

This made him smile, she was blushing slightly, she was really lovely.

“So it’s a yes?”

“Well…I have to find someone to replace me, I was supposed to work that night.”

“I can arrange it.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll take care of that, don’t worry. When will you pick me up?”

“At eight, you’ll tell me when you want to leave.”

“I can leave when I want?”

She still had some worry in her eyes, he let out a huff, was he really that scary? No, but he realized that girl probably encountered a lot of douchebags, considering the job she had.

“Yes, it’s not a trap, don’t worry.”

“I just wonder why you ask me, there are plenty other girls.”

“Arya told you about me? I knew Robb and your father.”

He could see sadness on her face when he mentioned their names, and he realized that not only she looked fragile but she also was. His chest felt heavier. She was an orphan, the elder of four siblings; she had to become a stripper at a young age, exposing herself to older people’s lust. It wasn’t hard to see she went through a lot of shit. He remembered how some guys at the club were throwing dirty comments from time to time, and he had wondered back then if she or the other girls were paying attention. He realized now that she did, she really did. It seemed that she was strong and fragile at the same time. He felt something spread in him, his head went lighter and a strange feeling blossomed in him.

“I know you did.”

“I have a lot of affection for you sister. I just want to get to know you a little more, and I admit, it’s also because you’re pretty.”

She grinned at this and he smiled too, she was beautiful.

“Okay, then.”

“Good…Well, I’ll pick you at eight. If you really can’t be replaced, give me a call, I’ll arrange that.”

“Alright.”

He smiled to her one last time and they parted. Jon was happy, more than he expected. He thought of Robb and wondered what his friend would have said if he had learned that Jon was trying to date his sister. Maybe he would have been protective; maybe he would have been glad. Anyway, he was feeling protective after talking to her; the girl looked really fragile even if she was trying not to show it. He looked behind and saw her talking to Arya and suddenly realized how small the two sisters looked in comparison to the gigantic city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arya**

When Sansa came back, Arya didn’t even have time to ask her what Jon wanted, her sister spilled it out:

“Your boss just asked me on a date.”

This made Arya’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he says there is a party tomorrow, he has no one to come with him, so he invited me. I thought he wanted to pay me, like a call-girl, but no. It’s just a normal date.”

“What did you say?”

“I said ‘yes’.”

Sansa looked like she couldn’t believe it, but Arya wasn’t that surprised anymore. Sansa was pretty, and Jon wasn’t really older, he was twenty and she remembered a guy saying once that he had a thing for red-head. Jon and Sansa?! She wouldn’t have believed it, but it was great, Jon was a nice guy, he wasn’t a creep or…

Hell! She forgot!

She left Sansa and ran in the direction Jon took, leaving her sister even more baffled. She saw Jon walking in the crowd, she crossed the street and almost got hit by a car, but she didn’t care, adrenaline pumped through her veins, she was feeling alive when that kind of things happened. She ran even faster and called for him.

“JON!”

He heard her and stopped, obviously wondering what was wrong. She was panting when she finally reached him.

“Wait, I have…There is something I…I had to tell you.”

“Catch your breath, what’s wrong?”

Once she breathed normally, she spoke again:

“You know that guy, Petyr Baelish.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well…Maybe it’s nothing but I don’t want to take any risks and I thought I would have to talk to you.”

She told him about it, she explained the guy wanted Sansa badly, wanted her to become his lover (she didn’t speak about the marriage possibility, it sounded so weird) and made a barely disguised threat toward her. For a moment, she feared Jon to tell her something like: ‘So what? What do you want me to do?’ or ‘You’re being paranoid.’ However, Jon’s expression darkened, she knew that face, it was the one he would get whenever he was decided to fight.

“You should have told me sooner. If anything wrong happens, tell me immediately. I’ll talk with Mance and Tormund and see what I can do.”

She just nodded, she hoped Jon would help them, otherwise she wouldn’t have talk to him in the first place, but she wasn’t expecting that much.

“Thanks.”

“It’s okay. I have to leave you now, but we’ll see each other soon.”

“Yeah.”

He left again and she turned away, to go back to Sansa and she saw her sister coming in her direction.

“I couldn’t see where you had been.”

“I had to catch him up, to talk to him about Baelish.”

“Oh! For a moment I feared you were about to snap at him for asking me out.”

Imagining herself pursuing Jon to tell him not to hit on her sister made Arya laugh out and Sansa laughed as well. They went home and grabbed their swimsuit and towels for the beach, Sansa tried to convince Bran to follow them but it was useless, Rickon however decided to join them.

The three of them swam in the water without caring much about their stuff, they had nothing but their towels and clothes, they didn’t even take their phones with them. Rickon didn’t have one, and the girls liked to leave their phone home sometimes. They all loved the sea, at the time Arya and Sansa weren’t getting along much this love for the sea was one of the rare things which they shared. Even today, as they grew up, they both went to the beach to swim, not to sunbath, even Sansa who cared about her appearance a lot preferred the waves to the sand. Rickon started splashing his sisters and the two played with him.

They stayed for maybe two hours, and it’s only when they left the beach that Sansa stopped abruptly and looked at Arya.

“Shit, I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I have absolutely nothing to wear for tomorrow.”

“Come on, you have some decent clothes.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“It’s a classy cocktail Arya, you can’t go there with just ‘decent clothes’. I have to find something.”

“What are you talking about?” Asked Rickon

“I’m invited to a party and I need a pretty dress, but I have none which would be good enough.”

“I hate that kind of parties,” Arya declared. “It’s snobbish.”

“You have never been into one.”

“Yes, when I was little, when mom and dad had some, they didn’t let us stay for long, but I did see some.”

It was true, yet it seemed like it was during another life.

“But you were a little girl, it’s not funny for children, but now that you’re older…”

“Now that I’m older, I would still be bored as shit.”

“You’re just stubborn.”

They continued to argue like that until they were home. Once there, Sansa left soon enough, not even bothering to answer Lysa when she asked where they had been and where she was going. Arya just shrugged her off and watched some TV with her brothers until she received a call. She had another mission and when she heard what it was about, her gut twisted and her throat tightened.

“What’s up?” Bran asked.

“Hum…Nothing, I just have a job.”

“You call that a job? You’re nothing but a lowlife, Arya,” Lysa said.

“Well at least I’m not crazy.”

“You’re in my home, I won’t let you insult me.”

“Sansa and I pay the rent, so it’s us who own that place. That’s why you won’t kick us out.”

With that, she went to her room and locked herself in. She wasn’t scared anymore by Lysa, but she still hated her insults. When she was eleven and came here for the first time, she had been really scared, this place looked grim and her aunt was obviously mad and mean and she missed her parents. She remembered how one night, she actually climbed into Sansa’s bed, trying not to wake her sister up, it made her ashamed to act like a little girl, but she was feeling alone and scared. She couldn’t help but have nightmares of the Lannisters sending killers to break in and murder them all. She wasn’t sure if Sansa ever knew, she never dared to ask. But now, she wasn’t scared anymore, she would do her mission, she was really eager to accomplish that one. 

 

**XxXxX**

**Sansa**

The club was already open. She wasn’t supposed to work tonight, but she wanted to see Margaery, and she was actually quite nervous, because she had two favors to ask her. During late afternoon, it was girls who weren’t popular who would dance, it wasn’t really lucrative hours. Indeed, Sansa could see there weren’t many clients, but Margaery was here, as she hoped, so she went to her, the girl smiled.

“Sansa? Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Hey! How are you?”

“Fine, what about you?”

“Well…There is something I want to ask you. I have been invited to a cocktail tomorrow evening.”

“And you want to be replaced.”

“Yeah…I hope it won’t be a problem.”

“Hum…I’ll see that. Where does it takes place?”

“Oh, I don’t even know, the guy will pick me up but it’s one of Mance Rayder’s guys, apparently it’s his boss who…”

“Wait, seriously? I am going too, the Tyrells are invited!”

“Nooo!”

“Yeah, our family and Rayder have…common interest. If it’s for that, I’ll definitely free you for this evening.”

“Thank you! And…It’s embarrassing but there is something else.”

Margaery gave her a questioning look and though she was embarrassed, Sansa told her:

“I have nothing to wear, nothing classy enough at least. So I thought that maybe you could…”

“Uh-uh…We are pretty much the same size, it shouldn’t be a problem, but you’ll owe me a drink.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll remember that.”

“Come at my flat tomorrow afternoon, we’ll see what I can get you.”

She hugged Margaery at that, she was so relieved! Buying an expensive dress was out of question, she couldn’t afford it, her friend was definitely saving her on that one. Sansa gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her to let her work. Her phone rang and she saw it was Arya; praying that there was no problem home, she answered:

“Hey.”

“Hey, Sansa, hum…I would need you for something.”

“What?”

“You worked in some kind of gothic club once or twice, no?”

“Yeah, the _Moonspell_. Why?”

“I have a mission and I need to go there, but apparently it’s not that easy to get in.”

“No, they let you enter only if you have right look. You want me to make you go in?”

“Yeah, just that.”

“Fine, wait for me home.”

This day was definitely full of surprises. First she was invited to a cocktail by one of Arya’s boss, but she also learned that Margaery would go too, now Arya was asking her to help her with her job, she didn’t think it happened before. And it wasn’t over…

“Sansa, is it really necessary?”

“I told you, they let you in only if you have the right look. And I bought you some items on the way, so you’ll use those. Your clothes first.”

The next unexpected event was this one: dressing and making up Arya. Her little sister never wore any make up, it wasn’t her thing at all, just like sexy clothes, she was a tomboy, and she often teased Sansa for the time she would spend preparing herself in the morning. They choose tight black jeans but she didn’t have any top that would fit. Sansa searched in her stuff. She found an old top she used to wear when she did extras at the _Moonspell_ , it was a fake black and silver corset, sexy and strapless.

“This should be good.”

“You’re kidding?”

“No. It’s a gothic and vampire club, you need the look, it should fit you. Go on, put it on.”

“But I’m with you…”

“I did some extras there at special occasions but that’s all.”

“It’s also a strip-club?”

“No, it was sexy dance but dressed up. Come on now, put it on.”

Her sister complied and Sansa chose her own outfit, a black mini skirt and a backless top. Once Arya was dressed, she looked uneasy as hell, it made Sansa laugh and she thought mischievously at what would come next. She gave Arya some accessories that she bought when she had been told they would have to go in the _Moonspell,_ a fake silver chain as a belt, a choker with a big Gothic cross and bracelets with small silver points. Her sister was suddenly sexier than she used to.

“Now the make-up!”

She told Arya to sit down and she started to whiten her face, neck, chest and arms, not too much, just a little. Then she picked up her palette to start with her eyes and Arya looked at it as if it was poison.

“You sure?”

“Yes, we’ll do a red and black make up for your eyes.”

It took time, Arya often grunted and complained but Sansa did as she wished. In the end, Arya’s eyes were painted red with darker shades on the exterior of her eyes and black eyeliner which described a graceful slightly curved line. To finish it, she painted her lips black. When Arya saw herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but be agape and silent. Sansa was also pretty much baffled, even if she had seen the work in progress, it was really the first time she would see her like this.

“You look great.”

“No…I can’t…”

“You have to, it’s infiltration, isn’t it?”

Her sister sighed and Sansa took care of her own make –up. She would let her hair loose, it was fine like this. She chose silver and black colors for her eyes and also painted her lips black. She and Arya stared at their reflections; they had both white skin now with tons of black make-up. She also put on a black choker with fake black roses.

“We look great!”

“We look weird,” Arya countered.

“Come, it’s time to go.”

“Wait, you didn’t ask me why I had to do that.;”

“I thought the less I asked, the best it was,” Sansa explained with a shrug.

“Yeah, but I have to tell you about this one: the club had been bought by someone, a young asshole named Joffrey Lannister.”

“You mean like…”

“Like the son of Cersei fucking Lannister. I have to spy on that guy to help bring the Lannister down.”

Sansa’s teeth gritted.

“Well, let’s do this then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I'm not really interest in describing lothes and make-up (exept if it has a special meaning to the story), yet Sansa and Arya as Goth were just too good to resist! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jon**

The bar was deserted, no one was here but trusted men, Mance was careful about it. Even after all that time, it felt strange to Jon to see those places, supposed to be crowded, suddenly all deserted except for some men with very serious faces. He remembered his first meeting like this, he had tried to hide how intimidated he felt back then, he was the youngest in the room, he wasn’t a manager yet, just a trusted man, but it was still something. Jon sat next to Tormund and Grenn. Pip and Yoren were at the other side of the table and they gave each other a nod as a sign of greeting.

“What’s with the smile, Snow?”

“Nothing important.”

“About some girl, I bet,” Tormund said.

How the hell did he manage to be right each time? He was relieved when Mance entered the room and sat down.

“Okay, let’s begin. I recently received a report that the Lannister plans to take the harbor from us. Jon told me they corrupted one of our captains and that he could be working with the Freys.”

“My spy saw Lancel getting out of one of their boats.”

“It had been confirmed by Grenn that they are working together.”

Some swearing was heard, the Freys were supposed to work for Rayder, but the old Walder was a piece of shit, hardly loyal, Mance didn’t trust him much before, now it was confirmed that he was a traitor. Grenn nodded:

“I got from a safe source that they recently decided the Lannisters were a safer side to take.”

“What about the Tyrells?”

“My own spy confirmed that the Lannisters want to take them down,” Mance declared, “Tywin is wary of Olenna.”

“No wonder, everyone is wary of her,” Tormund commented. “But that’s for the best, if they are on our side, the Lannister will be fucked.”

“Yeah, remember we are meeting the Tyrells tomorrow, it will be a crucial meeting. But before we talk of our next plans, there is something we have to do.”

He throw pictures on the table, on each of those Jon saw a blond-haired woman, pretty ugly and masculine. Who was she?

“This is Brienne Tarth, my spy. She had gained the Lannister’s trust, but when she gave me information yesterday, she was spotted by Jaime fucking Lannister. I don’t know what happened to her, she could be dead, or hurt, or hiding somewhere. Not only she is a valuable spy with valuable information, but she is also a friend and a loyal employee. I want you to do everything to find her and bring her back safe and sane.”

“She is probably dead,” Jon murmured with sympathy for her.

He turned to Tormund and was quite surprised to see the way he looked at the picture, agape and almost…Fascinated. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Brienne is strong, she won’t be killed easily. I want you all to do something in order to find her.”

The men nodded and each of them took a picture, Jon thought of Gendry, he was good at finding people, he could send him on this. His attention was drawn to the rest of the men again as they started to talk about how they could take down the Lannisters.

“What do we do, boss? The Lannister have dates but we are one step ahead, should we trick them?” Yoren proposed

“That’s my plan, it will be simple. Our next convoy is in three days; they’ll want to stop us from sending our next merchandise and steal it. We will act normal, we won’t show the captain he is threatened, but when the Lannister will come, we will be ready. We will hide men in the ship and around the ship, and once they come, we’ll show them what it means to defy us.”

“And the Freys?”

“I want to know exactly what they are preparing. Spying on them for some time could give us more information about what Tywin is preparing. Tormund, you’ll do that.”

Tormund was the main supervisor of the harbor, if someone could do that job, it was him and in spite of his rough behavior, when he wanted to be sneaky, he could be.

“Jon, I have another mission that you’ll have to handle. Your spies will continue to watch over Lancel Lannister but now, I also want you to spy on Joffrey Lannister, I heard that little shit owns a club, The Moonspell, his mommy bought it for him. Apparently, they want him to take his first steps in the business. Watch what he does.”

“Got it.”

All naturally, the first one he thought of was Arya. The young girl was one of his best spies and given her history with the Lannisters, she would be even more motivated. Plus he had the feeling he owed that to her, the girl deserved to be part of the plan, to help bringing down not Lancel, who was nothing but a cousin with no big importance in their organization, but the son of Cersei, heir of the mob. Anyway, it was better that she stopped watching Lancel. He was always careful to alternate his spies when they had to follow someone; otherwise it was easier for their target to spot them.

“We’ll discuss this furthermore with Olenna tomorrow when we’ll meet them.”

The meeting ended soon, it was a short one, Jon knew it was only a briefing before the cocktail with Olenna, it would be then that the biggest decisions would be taken. Everyone started to go out but Jon stayed, he wanted to talk to Mance and Tormund, only to them.

“Boss? There is something I would like to talk about to you and Tormund.”

“Yes?”

“It’s about the Stark girls.”

“One of them work for us, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Arya,” Tormund explained furthermore, “she often does little job for Jon and I. What’s wrong with her?”

“Her older sister Sansa is apparently being harassed by Petyr Baelish, to make it short he wants to buy her. She always refused and he hinted he could hurt Arya if she didn’t accept.”

“Fucking son a bitch,” roared Tormund. “who is he to think he can threaten one of us like that?”

Mance seemed thoughtful.

“I knew Ned Stark, a man of honor. What is this girl doing?”

“She is a stripper, she works in Margaery Tyrell’s club.”

The way Mance’s face darkened showed Jon and Tormund that the idea was obviously displeasing him, but he couldn’t say why. Jon knew he and Eddard were friends, and that he had always held a grudge against the Lannisters for what they did, yet he didn’t expect such a reaction.

“I can’t totally blame him, the girl is a beauty,” Tormund said, “but if he dares to approach one of them again, he will have a close relationship with my fists.”

“I didn’t pay a lot of attention to the Stark children,” Mance said thoughtfully. “It would be good to meet those sisters.”

“I’m bringing Sansa to the cocktail tomorrow, as for Arya I can call her whenever you want.”

“We’ll see that later. Littlefinger will be at this cocktail, he works along with the Tyrells. I can tell you it won’t be easy to take him down, that bastard has relations and power.”

“I know, but if he starts to attack our workers, he attacks us.”

“I didn’t say we wouldn’t do anything. Just don’t be impulsive, Jon.”

The younger man nodded. When Tormund and he found themselves together, he could see his friend was still angry.

“I will get tabs on that Littlefucker, I remember that he was at the club the night we saw her and Arya. Now that I think about it, it’s not the first time I saw him here.”

Maybe Littlefinger was targeting on Sansa since long. This thought made Jon cringe.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Arya**

Walking in the street as a Goth wasn’t easy; thank God night was falling so at least the time was fitting a little more. She had the impression everyone was looking at her and it made her uncomfortable, she had always done everything not to be noticed, she was working on her stealth since years, damn it. She knew people in big cities would see goths and weren’t giving a shit about what she could be wearing, but still…Sansa was confident, of course.

“So, how is this club?”

“Quite fine, some illegal stuff going, but it’s pretty tame compared to some other places. Watch your drink however.”

“I know.”

“Arya?”

They turned toward the person who called her and Arya’s stomach rolled when she saw Gendry looking at her with eyes big as saucers.

“Hey…What’s up?”

“I hardly recognized you! You’re a Goth now?”

He smiled in that teasing way which always made her hesitates between hitting him and kissing him.

“Shut up, I have to go a special place and this is formal clothes. By the way, this is Sansa, my sister.”

“Hi,” she said politely.

“Hi, I’m Gendry.” He looked back at Arya. “It’s…It doesn’t look bad on you.”

Part of her hoped he was sincere, but she could never be sure with him, it was hard to tell what he could think.

“Shut up!”

“No, I mean it, especially the corset…”

“Okay, now I’m leaving, if you talk about it to anyone, I kill you!”

“You’re walking in the streets like this, people will know,” he said with exasperation this time.

“Yeah, well, goodbye, I have to work.”

She could see him roll his eyes before she walked away along with her sister. Sansa was grinning, and Arya felt graceful for the make up on her face, it would hide the way her cheeks reddened.

“So, it’s him.”

“Yeah…”

“Charming indeed.”

“Shut up…” she said in a breath.

When they reached the club, Arya could see that there was a queue; people dressed like it was Halloween were waiting, hoping to enter. Sansa swayed her hips a little and the bouncer recognized immediately as she approached, a little smile appeared on his lips, she was dazzling him, it was obvious.

“Hey, Dontos. Remember me?”

“Of course! You want to get in?”

“Yeah, if it’s possible, I’m with my little sis, it’s the first time she comes here.”

“Of course, it’s possible, go in.”

Arya grinned as she heard people protesting while the two girls passed before them, not waiting a single bit. Sansa put a hand on the bouncer’s shoulder and murmured ‘thank you’. Once inside, Arya felt a bit creeped. She had gone into many places which looked grim or creepy, but not that kind.

The club plunged in dim light, on the walls beautiful but creepy drawings of monsters and strange creatures seemed to look at you. Long and big red curtains were hanging from the ceiling. In loggias some dancers in sexy outfits were performing, and she understood it was what Sansa did, it made her shiver to imagine her sister doing this.  The couch, chairs and tables were all black and red. People were all dressed in gothic ways, and she could see a lot of them disguised as scary clowns, obviously it was the theme tonight. At least, she enjoyed Metal. Though Arya was aware that those people were mostly playing scary, she couldn’t help but feel uneasy, she wasn’t on her territory. Sansa was at ease, she went to a girl disguised as a vampire whom she obviously knew.

While Sansa was chatting, she observed and suddenly two creepy clowns came to her with sicko smiles. Their look made her cringe slightly and she cursed herself for being still sensitive to that kind of things.

“What a pretty piece of cake you are!”

“You’re new here sweetie?!”

“Back off you fucking creeps!”

They laughed but left her alone. Her sister took her hands and led her to the bar. A tall, big man was working here, dressed like Alice Cooper.

“Hey Sansa.”

“Hi Lloyd. How are you?”

“Fine, things are going well, the scary clown theme works well. You come here for some extras or just to enjoy the party?”

“Oh I wanted to show this place to my little sis.”

“Hi kid. Let me tell you, we do sell alcohol to minors, but in reasonable quantity.”

“This is a half-illegal club?” Arya asked rhetorically

“Call it like that if you want.”

She grinned and then spotted what she needed to see. She murmured at Sansa’s ear that her target wasn’t far, asked for a drink to the barman and she left her sister. Sansa wouldn’t involve herself in this except if she needed her help, this wasn’t her job after all, she did enough by introducing her to that place already. It was time to work.

Joffrey was sitting at the biggest table with two slutty girls and another guy who looked nice. She had heard that this little shit liked to play tough by coming here, now his mother bought him that place and he liked to hang around even more. She could see him acting like a little king, and even if she hadn’t known he was a Lannister, she would have hated him, he was so smug and arrogant...Approaching him on the first night would be sloppy, Jon told her it wouldn’t be an easy, and it would take some time to gain his trust. Instead, she went to a group next to Joffrey’s, they looked nice and chattering happily. She played the shy but smiling girl, to coax them.

“Hi…Can I sit with you? I know no one here.”

“Of course, go ahead,” said a girl with long blue hair.

“Thanks.”

“What’s your name?”

“Arya, what about you?”

She chatted with them, but all the while, keeping attention to what Joffrey would say next to them, it wasn’t hard, the idiot was talking loudly, probably thinking it was making him even more dominant. She took that occasion to approach the blue-haired girl whose name was Mya.

“Who are these people, seriously, that guy is fucking loud.”

“Don’t tell him that, he could get you out, he own this place. It’s Joffrey, a real douchebag, thank God he leaves a lot of responsibilities to Lloyd, so it didn’t change much around.”

“It’s bad for Lloyd.”

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t like this, the place would be already closed. I swear you, that guys now nothing but threaten people, try to get girls with his money and there are some rumors about him.”

“What kind?”

“It’s some kind of sadist,” said a guy before Mya could speak, “he likes to hurt people, girls in particular. Never alone of course, that fucker would be too scared.”

She looked at Joffrey from the corner of her eyes, indeed, he bragged but she was pretty sure that if he would ever find himself alone, he wouldn’t be that proud. Thing is, guys like that tended to be careful not to find themselves alone. God, she hated little shits like that who played tough when they were nothing but cowards. It was the opposite with Gendry: he had his flaws but he wouldn’t attack people for pleasure and he was brave. Time passed and she heard something that made her tick:

“My family owns almost all the city, babe. Soon, we will have everything.”

“How is that possible?” simpered one of his bitches

“When we will have crushed our rivals, and it’s coming. Soon enough, they’ll be fucked in the ass before they can even know it.”

So that was it…When Joffrey stood, she pretexted she needed to go to the bathroom, but instead she followed him. She saw him leaving the club and going to his car. Her job was over for tonight, she couldn’t follow him home. She went to find Sansa, she saw her dancing along with some girls with who she was acquainted.

“I’m going home, he left.”

“Okay, I’m going back with you.”

Arya said goodbye to her new friends and promised she would come back from time to time. Then she exited with her sister and felt impatient to take off all her make-up.

“So, it had been good?”

“I got to listen to him, no more. But it’s like that, it needs time.”

“Be careful.”

Arya was about to tell her not to worry when they suddenly heard a scream coming from an alley. She ran toward it when she saw what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise, next chapter will be about Sansa and Jon's date and there will be other moments between them, I'm currently writing it. For now, I hope you enjoyed the creepy clowns thing, I really liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky, I got sick for three days and I had nothing to do but write! So here is the seventh chapter, with Sansa and Jon's date, I hope you'll like it.

**Sansa**

When they heard the scream, Sansa jumped in surprise, it wasn’t the first scream they could hear in those streets, but this one was really close. She turned her head and saw the shape of a girl being held by behind by a man and another one before her gripping her clothes. The girl was struggling like hell. Arya immediately ran toward them and Sansa followed, not even really thinking or knowing what she would do. She had her knife in her pocket, she took it out. Her heart was beating hard, she was scared, she never fought like this before, but she followed nonetheless.

Arya jumped on the guy trying to rip the girl’s clothes, beating the shit out of him. Sansa on the other hand grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the guy holding her with all her strength, thank God Arya’s intervention had stunned him enough to and with the effect of surprise, Sansa succeeded to free the girl. The man looked at her with an enraged look and lunged at her. Sansa backed away and made a clumsy move with her knife to cut him, anywhere, just to cut him.

“Fuck!” His cheek was bleeding and before Sansa could do anything, he had seized her wrist in an iron grip and started twisting her arm when the girl she just freed lunged at him like fury and punched him in the plexus, making him bend in half and release Sansa.

Remembering what Shae taught her once, Sansa took that opportunity to grab him by the hair and crashed it against her knee which she raised as strongly as she could. Pain spread in her knee but it was worth it, the guy’s head jerked off and he fell down, however he was still conscious. The girl fixed that by giving him a kick in the head. Sansa looked to see Arya also kicking her opponent was on the ground. She was doing fine obviously. Sansa turned to the girl who was panting, she had long silvery hair, she was very pretty.

“Are you okay?” She asked

“Yes…thank you,” the silver-haired girl answered.

Arya joined them soon, Sansa felt pain in her knee but she was more worried when she saw that her sister had a cut on her lip. Arya reassured her, she was fine.

“He is way more beaten than me. Who are you?” Asked her little sister to the girl.

“My name is Daenerys, but everyone call me Dany. I had to get painkillers for a friend when those two jumped on me.”

“Shit…”

Sansa and Dany looked at Arya who was looking at the guy Dany and Sansa beat up together.

“I know that guy, it’s…We were in the same gang,” Arya uttered.

A wave of worry washed through Sansa, she remembered too well that time when Arya had been in a gang, the guys had lure her sister in a false sense of security but when she said she wanted to leave, they started to be threatening, hanging around before their building or going at Sansa’s strip club, just to show them they knew where they lived and where she worked. That they couldn’t escape.

“Let’s go.”

The girls went out of the dark alley, Sansa saw her sister looked like a mess now after the fight, but she probably didn’t look any better. A bruise was starting to appear on Dany’s face, and her nose was bleeding, some drops went on her tee-shirt, which represented a big dragon.

“What’s your name, guys?” She asked while they headed toward the closest store.

“I’m Sansa, and this is Arya, my little sister.”

“So you’re both in a gang?”

“No, Sansa had never been in one and I…I escaped mine. Biggest error of my life.”

“You both seems tough, have you ever heard of the she-dragons?”

They entered the store and Dany picked up Band-Aids and painkillers. Sansa had heard about it indeed, though she didn’t know much.

“It’s a gang composed mostly by females, girls, women and a few guys.”

“Yeah, they recruits those who have been mistreated,” Arya continued, “And their…”

She trailed off and Sansa wondered what was going on. They exited the store, and Daenerys looked at Arya expectantly.

“Their chief has long silver hair.”

“You got it.”

“Wait, so you’re a gang chief?” Said Sansa in disbelief.

“My brother thought he could pimp me up, but I didn’t let that happen. Instead, I decided to start my own life, and help other people like me.”

She stopped walking to look at them:

“If you ever need help, ask Dany or Daenerys Targaryen. If you want to join us, tell me, you’re tough, I would be interested.”

“I don’t ever want to join a gang,” Arya said.

“As you wish, but remember, if need help…”

Both girls nodded and she smiled to them one last time, assuring them she would do fine, she would be more cautious. Both sisters were worried, for Daenerys and themselves. They feared Daenerys to be attacked again, but also they feared the proximity of a gang. They headed home, Sansa wanted nothing but to go to bed. Even if she had forced herself to appear relaxed, she couldn’t stop thinking of Arya’s mission, what it meant…

Knowing that it was Jon who gave her this dangerous mission, she wondered if it was really a good idea to go with him on a date. Why did she even accept in the first place? Maybe because he looked nice, maybe because Arya told her he was someone good and maybe…Maybe because she didn’t lose all her faith in men. She always tried to remember that there were some good men, like her father, like Robb and like…Like Sandor Clegane. She remembered him well, she hadn’t seen him since a long time, he had done something really noble for her and her sister when…

She pushed the thought away; she didn’t want to think about _that night_ again.

Maybe she also accepted because of Arya, because she wanted to know more about the man who took her under his wing. She looked at her little sister, with make-up, and a sexy outfit and remembered when they met Gendry…She had grown up, little Arya…

 

**O o O**

The next day, Sansa meet Margaery, she was feeling better and she did her best to push away her darkest thoughts. She had Arya do some shopping, to buy one or two outfits that would allow her to enter in the club. Nothing really expensive and she contained herself from laughing at Arya’s uneasy face when she tried a leather mini-skirt. The two didn’t spend much time on it however, first because Arya wouldn’t have bear it, second because Sansa had to meet Margaery.

The young Tyrell brought her to her place, a big flat she shared with her brother, Loras. It was really beautiful, it made Sansa really envious, compared to the quite gaunt flat she lived in with her family, it was really something. Yet she showed nothing to her friend and just praised the place she could see Margaery was flattered.

“Here is my room, now let’s go _Pretty Woman_ on you!”

“You know, I never saw that movie,” Sansa confessed. “I heard about the famous scene but that’s all.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Seven Hells!”

She laughed and Margaery and she started to see what she had in store, and Sansa was again impressed at all the beautiful clothes her friend owned. She also helped Margaery to choose her dress and they finally choose a dark purple backless dress for Margaery while Sansa had a black satin one which stopped to her knees, and with silvery chains as straps. Margaery also gave her a thin silver chain to complete the whole thing. Once they did their hair and makeup, she was almost breathless when she saw her reflection, it had been so long since she saw herself in something this beautiful!

“Honestly, if we aren’t the prettiest girls tonight, I would be surprised,” Margaery said with no modesty.

“We will be!”

She thanked Margaery profusely and eventually left her. It was almost twenty, no way would she go to her streets dressed like this, she would be attacked. So she called Jon and asked him to pick her up at a café near the sea.

She didn’t wait so long for him, and when she saw him coming for her in an elegant dark grey suit, she felt quite dizzy, forgetting for a moment that he was the one who asked Arya to do a dangerous job…He had a black tie, not a bow, she was glad of it, she hated bows. The way he looked at her was the most flattering thing: she felt beautiful, not sexy, but beautiful. He was smiling to her with eyes full of admiration.

“You’re lovely,” he murmured.

“Thanks.”

She told Petyr she didn’t want to be a princess anymore but when she got into the car with Jon she kind of felt like one. And so what? For one fucking night, she had the right to feel like something else. She took place beside him.

“So, are you ready?”

“Oh yes. My friend Margaery will be there.”

“Margaery Tyrell? You’re friends?”

Sansa explained him about the club and they started to ask questions about each other, that’s how she learned his mother was dead since he was a child and his father hardly cared about what could happen to him. Her father and her brother had been the one to help him and guide him. Because he knew already what happened to her parents, she told him about her dream to be a dancer and how she recently went to an audition for a new show.

When they finally were at the cocktail, Jon took her hand to let make her go out of the car and then he noticed the bruises on her wrist.

“Who did that to you?”

“I don’t even know. We left the guy unconscious in the street.”

She explained him what happened and he seemed surprised when she explained she fight along with Arya, she just omitted to tell who Daenerys was. He seemed thoughtful of that story, but Sansa took away her hand and looked at the building worriedly. She felt intimidated; she hadn’t been into that kind of party since long. And what if someone recognized her? She didn’t want to feel humiliated by having someone reveal…

“Jon, if someone here recognize me as a stripper?”

“Sansa, most of those men are nothing but gangsters, I am one. Some of these women here are prostitutes. Tonight, you aren’t working, you’re the daughter of Ned Stark, and you’re my date, it’s all that matter.”

She smiled to him but still felt more reassured when Margaery went to her once they came in, she went to talk to her a bit, leaving Jon for just a minute while he was talking to Tormund.

“He is handsome, Sansa!”

“I know, you understand why I had to be beautiful. Yours is also something!”

Margaery winked at her. It wasn’t a boy at her arm but a girl, a pretty one. Olenna came toward them and Margaery introduced her to her grandmother, and though she was uncomfortable at first when she said that Sansa was working in the club, Olenna didn’t seem to mind. Sansa eventually left her to return to Jon, when someone gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Hi, my dear.”

She almost jumped out of fright when she recognized that voice which made her shiver. She turned round to see Petyr, with this smile which didn’t reach his eyes. She took her arm away but she didn’t dare to leave him right away, she knew she couldn’t show her fear anyway.

“Good evening.”

“I wouldn’t think I would meet you here,” he continued, “though you’re quite a sight, the loveliest girl in the room.”

“Well…I was invited.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t want to do that kind of job?”

“I’m not working. I was asked on a date. That man doesn’t want to buy me, unlike you.”

He continued to smile the same way and leaned a little closer to her.

“Maybe he made no clear proposition, but does that mean he doesn’t intend to do so? Isn’t he dazzling you already?”

She didn’t answer anything, she wished to say Jon was different but the truth was she didn’t know much about him, except for the few encounters they had and what Arya told her. Petyr was about to say something else when Jon returned to her side and she linked arm with him immediately.

“Good evening, Mr Baelish,” Jon said in a perfectly polite voice.

“Good evening, Mr Snow, I was conversing with your charming date, she is really the prettiest girl of this room.”

“I couldn’t agree more with you,” Jon said, seeming not offended at all, the he turned to Sansa. “Do you want to dance?”

“Yes, of course.”

She would have said anything to get away from Petyr. She avoided looking at him when they left.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Jon**

When he had seen Baelish near Sansa, Jon could have exploded, after what Arya told him…But he chose to rescue her without showing anything, after all Mance told him he shouldn’t be impulsive and he knew it was indeed the worst thing to do. He and Sansa joined the little crowd of people dancing and started to move together. Knowing they were certainly watched by Baelish, he preferred not to speak of him right away. He wondered what he should tell her however, he was still clumsy with women sometimes.

“Your dress is really pretty, it fits you well.”

“Do you want me to tell you a secret?”

“Go ahead.”

“It belongs to Margaery, I didn’t have any clothes for such occasions, so I asked her to give me one.”

She said that half-laughing, it was probably funny to her, but Jon felt a little bad. Of course, he should have thought of that! He knew she and Arya didn’t have much money, he couldn’t have expected her to own fancy clothes. Because of him, she had to go to someone and ask like a beggar…

“What’s wrong? She asked.

“I’m sorry, you should have told me…”

“No, no. It’s up to me to dress up when I’m invited somewhere.”

“I should have bought you something…”

“Jon…I don’t need you to buy me things. Margaery is a friend, that’s what girls do between them when they are friends.”

She was proud and he was glad she wasn’t interested by his money, yet he felt this refusal wasn’t made only out of pride. Well, he couldn’t rush things, baby steps. From the corner of his eyes he was watching Baelish; at first Petyr was eying them almost like a vulture but eventually someone came to talk to him and he had to turn away from them. Jon chose a moment when the music was quite loud and spoke in Sansa’s ear:

“Arya told me about Baelish, what did he tell you?”

She seemed nervous but answered him, talking at his ear too. She pressed herself against him for that and it almost unfocused him totally.

“He said you probably wanted to buy me, dazzle me with your money and take advantage of me with it.”

He let out an indignant huff. Seriously, that guy was twisted, did he really thought everyone was like him or was he simply trying to get Sansa against him?

“What a fucker…Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know you yet. But I have no reason to believe him, Arya says you’re a good man, and between my sister and him, no need to tell who I’ll believe.”

He smiled at her, realizing once again how they were pressed against each other and for a moment it was almost hard to breath, she was gorgeous and for all he could say, she wasn’t some dumb slut easy to get, she was…She was more.

“We’ll continue to talk about this later, when he’ll be gone.”

During the rest of the evening, they hardly parted from each other, getting to know each other better. They discovered each other common points like their love for Metal music, and he was definitely astonished to know she liked that.

“I would have thought a girl like you would like other things like, I don’t know, Taylor Swift or stuff like that.”

“You know what they say, don’t judge a book by its cover. I do like other things, I love Lana Del Rey or Lorde, but not only. I didn’t always like Metal and Hard Rock. First I discovered Symphonic Metal and after that I discovered some bands like Iron Maiden…”

“Oh please tell me you prefer that over Metallica.”

“Definitely!”

This pleased him greatly, that girl had good taste. When he looked at some bubble-headed bimbos who were at some men’s arm, he found himself even happier to be with her. They talk about music for God know how much time before dinner.

They were sitting with Tormund, Yoren and their girlfriends. The six of them chattered happily yet he couldn’t help but notice that Sansa wouldn’t talk much of her family, if she didn’t hesitate to talk about her friendship with Margaery; she wouldn’t talk about her other friends. She also remained evasive about her work and she would rather listen than speak. Baby steps…

After dinner, Mance and his wife came toward them. Jon didn’t forget that his boss wanted to meet her but he had waited for the moment Mance would see it fit. 

“Jon, I can see you found yourself a lovely girl,” he said.

“Sansa, this is my boss, Mance Rayder and his wife Karsi. And this is Sansa Stark.”

“Good evening,” she said reverently.

“You’re the daughter of Eddard Stark,” Mance stated to show he knew her.

“And of Catelyn Stark.”

“Your father was a friend of mine. I know your little sister already, but I believe you got two brothers.”

“My little brothers. Bran is crippled and Rickon is nine. They’re both very good at school.”

Though the last phrase could seem a little out of place, both Mance and Jon got the meaning of the whole answer: ‘my brothers have no place in the business’. Mance just nodded very slightly at this, he didn’t appear angry or anything.

“That’s good. I’m sure they’ll have a bright future.”

His wife pressed his arm.

“Come on, darling. She and Jon probably want to enjoy this evening together.”

Mance wished them a good evening and Jon really wondered what his boss thought of her. Sansa turned to him, seemingly nervous.

“I would like some fresh air,” she murmured at his ear, giving him shiver in the spine.

“Okay, come.”

They went on the flat roof, no one was there and they looked at the open view of the city. It was definitely gigantic, and for a moment they both contemplated this titan-like city which seemed to have no end. It was Sansa who eventually broke the silence.

“You gave Arya a new job.”

“You know what is it?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Apparently, from what a spy told us, the Lannister aren’t bothered about you at all. Arya can approach him with no fear of being recognized.”

“Be honest with me, how dangerous is it?”

He didn’t really want her to worry, but he also wanted to prove she could trust him. She was worried for her little sister, but he knew Arya would do this better than anyone. He checked that no one listened to them and whispered:

“Cersei is extremely protective of her son, it’s because of what happened to her other children.”

“She had other children?”

“Yeah, and a little dwarf brother, Tyrion. I never meet him, but I heard he was the only decent Lannister, as for her daughter and second son, Myrcella and Tommen, they were good kids, nothing like Joffrey, apparently. One day the three of them disappeared, it was long ago, before…Before what happened to your family. At first, they all thought they had been captured or killed, but three days later, they received a letter from Tyrion. He was explaining that he had left and taken the kids with him because he didn’t want them to grow up in such a world.”

“How did the rest of the family react?”

“They searched for him everywhere, but the dwarf was incredibly sneaky, he managed to escape. The story became famous because it’s not easy to escape a mob, especially the Lannisters.”

“I hope they turned out well...Funny uh?”

“What?”

“Me, a Stark, hoping some Lannisters did okay.”

Jon had a small laugh at this and then sighed. True, it could seem weird. He checked out again that no one could be listening.

“Not really, when you think about it. It feels somehow good to know that there had been some good people in this family and that those good people managed to escape them.”

“Probably…I guess the best for them and us is to put the rest of the family down” Sansa stated. “I’ll help Arya with that.”

“Sansa, you’re not into the business.”

“No, but it always ruled my life and my family’s life.”

He sighed, he didn’t want her to take any risks or to get hurt. But maybe he was misjudging her, he didn’t know her after all. Yes, she wasn’t in the business and she never did what Arya did, that didn’t mean she wasn’t tough too, in her own way. He would have to get to know her a little more.

“Okay, but be careful. I wouldn’t want you or Arya to be hurt,” he murmured and seized her hand with her injured wrist gently. “This is already too much. If I find who did this I swear he’ll pay.”

“I broke his nose, don’t bother.”

“Alright, but let me know if there is a problem.”

A genuine smile was her only answer and for a slight moment, Jon felt light, as if he weighted nothing anymore. He passed a hand through her hair and leaned closer. She didn’t move at all, as if she was conflicted, so he approached slowly and when his lips meet hers, he just stopped thinking and embraced her. She didn’t resist, just responded shyly, he felt her hands on his sides and then on his back. For a moment he thought of nothing but her, and the pleasure of the kiss and the way she was so close, he felt like his head was spinning. They parted and he smiled to her, she shyly smiled too. Then she drew away from him.

“You said I could leave when I want?”

“…Of course.”

“It’s quite late, I have school tomorrow and I also work.”

“Alright, I’ll drive you home.”

They left the place, not saying much to each other. Jon could feel something was wrong. When they were before her building, she thanked him one last time for the evening.

“I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. Do you want us to see each other again?”

“Yeah.”

He took her hands and pressed those lightly.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not…It’s not that.”

“What then?”

“I don’t know, I just…I want to see you again, it was just a little fast for me.”

“Okay. Have a good night.”

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. What was wrong? Was she shy? Scared? He couldn’t say. He went back to the cocktail, Mance would want to speak to him, he was sure of that.

 

That's pretty much how I imagine Sansa's dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here came Dany! I was pretty impatient to put her in! For those who wonder, Karsi is a wilding in the show, at episode 8 or 9 of the fifth season. I hope you liked Jon and Sansa's date, I liked to write a protective Jon and a somehow untamed Sansa. There will be more interaction between them in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is freaking long, I hope you'll like it! I really like this one, it was very challenging, the mob world is a pretty tough one!

**Arya**

**Some hours earlier**

While Sansa and Jon were enjoying their party, Arya was heading toward the Moonspell, she had called that girl from the other night, Mya Stone, she and her group were her new friends in the club and her alibi to come here unsuspected. She didn’t like to use them, but she was obliged to, she couldn’t use Sansa every time. She was wearing a red tank-top adorned with block laces and a mini skirt she had bought today with Sansa and good God was it uncomfortable, she felt like everyone could see her butt if she wasn’t careful about it, in fact she saw some guys looking at her, something which rarely happened. She didn’t have much make-up this time, her sister didn’t have time to do it and she would have been unable to put it on. Instead she did something way simpler and she hoped it would be enough.

As she tried to ignore two guys cat-calling her, her heart missed a beat when she spotted Gendry coming in her direction. Was it some kind of curse? She felt scared but a part of her also wanted to know how he would react once he would see her like this. Just like the first time, his eyes were big as saucers and he was looking at her as if it was the first time he meet her.

“Wow, you’re…”

“Stop with the dumb look, what’s up?”

He looked at her in the eyes this time and his expression made her feel strange.

“Well, I’m working, what about you?”

“Same. What’s your job?”

She wanted to distract him, he was looking at her legs, she could notice and while a part of her felt fascinated by his reactions, she was also uncomfortable. He came closer to her, so only she would hear.

“I have to find someone, Brienne Tarth, a spy of Mance. Does that ring a bell for you?”

“Nope. Who was she watching?”

“Try to guess.”

“I see.”

He walked even closer to her, as if he really feared to be heard by people passing by. They both knew that in the middle of a crowded street, there was less chance to be noticed or heard, yet it wasn’t a good idea to talk loudly. Yet right now, when they looked at each other again, some electricity passed by and they were both unable to say anything for a short moment.

“Hum…I heard you had to watch the Golden boy?”

“Yes, at the Moonspell, it’s a goth/ vampire club.”

“It explains why you’re dressed like a female Marilyn Manson.”

“Okay, now I’m leaving!”

This made him smile and he gently grabbed her arms, stopping her in the process and she threw him a deadly look.

“If you intend to mock me, go ahead, I don’t care, but I’ll do what I need to do.”

“No, I didn’t want to mock you, why the flying fuck do you always think that?!”

The angry but also sad tone of his voice surprised her. He was genuine, she could hear it and see it in his eyes.

“It’s weird somehow but…I like it. I mean, I like you when you have your normal stuff but I…I also like this, you looked good, really. I’m not mocking you.”

“Wow…”

“What?”

“It’s the first time I hear you say something like that to me.”

“I often compliment you, you just don’t pay attention.”

With that he left, a little overdramatic as he often could be when he was angry or sad, but this time all Arya could care about was that he told her he paid her many compliments. He sighed and spoke again:

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, I’ll be fine…”

“Come on, no need to pout.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at his motorcycle. Yeah, maybe she could accept a ride. She wouldn’t have say it, but she found that motorcycle really cool and Gendry always looked hot on it, so being behind him…

“Okay, I’ll guide you.”

He smiled and she mounted behind him, encircling his back with her arms. It was strange, except with her brother she never had such a close contacts with boys. In fact, except for one time when some sicko tried to kiss her by force, she never kissed a guy. She knew that most girls of fifteen already did, but Arya couldn’t, not with a guy she didn’t like. She had always rebuffed things like boys and dating, but now that she knew Gendry…She adjusted her mini-skirt while Gendry started to drive away. She told him the direction, all the time keeping her arms tightly around him. She rarely had opportunities to ride on a motorcycle and she wished she could have one, one day. She would definitely have to save money for that.

Once she was at the _Moonspell_ , she thanked Gendry awkwardly and he just gave her a nod before leaving. She went toward the entrance, there weren’t too many people and anyway, Dontos let her come in without waiting, not only because she was Sansa’s sister, but because he was quite fond of her.

Inside, she didn’t find Mya or her group but she saw Joffrey, he was at the counter, telling Lloyd what to do, and the barman was listening with annoyance. She had listened to him for two nights, maybe it was the right moment to try something…

She went to the bar and sat, ordered a drink and looked at Joffrey who wasn’t even looking at her. He could have been handsome if he wasn’t…Well, who he was. She wasn’t sure how to approach boys, especially golden boys like this, she was used to thugs and guys like Gendry, but here, it wasn’t the same territory.

“Hey…You don’t drink anything?”

It wasn’t the best approach of all time, but it certainly didn’t justify the spiteful look Joffrey gave her.

“Who do you think you are to talk to me, little cunt!”

“Don’t insult our clients if you want to run this business,” Lloyd said dryly.

Joffrey just rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. Arya truly considered the option to grab him by the hair and crash his head against the counter but she couldn’t, so she just looked away, not wishing to go away, she had to stay where she was to hear him. She listened carefully, she heard him and Lloyd talk about management, she complained the barman, he had to explain him everything. Joffrey sucked at management, it wasn’t like Loras or Margaery. It was common for people in the business to put their children at the head of a club or a store, to teach them management and how to deal with money or trouble makers. That’s why Margaery and Loras were running the _High-Garden_ , Olenna probably wanted them to learn, and they were doing well, Joffrey however…

She didn’t learn much this evening, and in the end she just felt tired and angry. Once she was home, she took off her clothes and make-up and when she was about to go to bed, she heard Sansa coming back from her date. She smiled and saw her sister in a really beautiful dress, she was shining even if she looked tired. Sansa smiled at her too.

“Where did you find it?”

“Margaery let me wear it, I’ll give it back tomorrow.”

“How did it go?”

“Fine…Jon is really a nice guy. We kissed.”

Arya rolled her smile but she couldn’t help but smile even more. For a brief moment she imagined herself kissing Gendry.

“That’s so weird…”

“Why would it be weird, Arya?” Sansa asked while laughing and undressing.

“Because it’s my boss, it’s weird to imagine you kiss my boss.”                                

“Well, it happened…I saw Baelish however.;”

Arya’s smile vanished when she heard this. She almost forgot that fucker.

“He looked furious. But he didn’t dare to do anything.”

“He is a fool if he thinks he can hurt you with Jon around.”

“You really think he will protect us.”

“Yes, I do…At least he’ll try and Tormund too.”

They both went to bed, Sansa asked how her evening went but Arya told her she would speak to her in the morning, she was tired for now.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Jon**

When Jon went back after getting Sansa home, he saw Mance, Olenna and Petyr talking together. It was the moment of the evening when they would be more serious, the first part of the cocktail had been mostly entertainment, introductions, a way to relax the atmosphere. If the people had been more acquainted they would have spoken business without waiting during the whole time but they didn’t, and it was considered as bad and hasty to speak serious and important business with strangers. Jon went to them and was greeted with a fake smile from Petyr. Gosh, he wanted nothing but punch him right now.

“Mr Snow! I’m surprised to see you back; I thought you and your girlfriend left.”

“I simply gave Sansa a ride back. Some girls deserve the best treatment.”

“This one and her sister in particular,” Mance stated before Baelish could reply. “I didn’t focus enough on the remaining Starks. Little Arya is already working for us, needless to say she in under our protection, but the rest of the family should also be.”

“I heard of those girls,” Olenna said, “they are friends with my dear Margaery. I never saw the youngest but the elder is definitely a beauty.”

The message was clear enough for Petyr, who just gave one of his fake smiles. He excused himself, explained he had to go and left the room pretty quickly. Mance and Jon watched him as he walked away, while Olenna was drinking her wine.

“Strange situation,” the woman said, “two mob boss protecting a little stripper, I wonder what your interest is, Mance.”

“Ned Stark had been a friend. At the time the Lannisters ruined him, I was in a feud with the Martell and I hadn’t been able to help him. But now, I can.”

“Indeed, there is nothing left of the Martells. It’s not a bad thing, mind you, those people were annoyingly short-tempered.”

This made Mance smirk in satisfaction, Jon knew he couldn’t agree more. He didn’t really appreciate Olenna’s comment on Sansa, yet it was the truth, and he had heard of the old woman’s sharp tongue, he guessed it could have been worse. If Sansa’s friendship with Margaery could give her some protection from the Tyrells, then it was good. It would be interesting to meet Margaery.

“From what Jon told me, Petyr wants to buy that little stripper as you call her, needless to say the option isn’t really pleasing to me.”

Jon’s gut tightened, why was Rayder telling this to Olenna? They didn’t know her, she could betray them! Yet he saw a scowl on the old woman’s face.

“Petyr can hardly do better than buying women,” she huffed. “What do you plan for Sansa Stark, exactly?”

“It’s not proper for the daughter of someone like Ned Stark to be a stripper or Littlefinger’s plaything. We will have to find her a better situation, of course I engage myself to find someone to replace her in your grand-daughter’s club.”

“Of course.”

 For maybe the first time since Baelish left, Jon spoke:

“Please Boss, let me take care of Sansa, if it’s you, she probably won’t accept. She is proud and wary, just like Arya. She’ll think you’re trying to make her dependent of you or something like that. They are both starting to trust me however.”

“As you wish.”

“What does the other sister do?” Asked Olenna

“She works for me and Tormund, and therefore for Mance, she does little missions,” Jon cleared for her.

“And you don’t wish to give her a better situation?”

“Arya has this in her, just like her father and brother; she wants to be part of this life.”

To be honest, Jon felt doubt. Did Arya really want that? The girl had surely what was needed and she had shown herself enthusiastic over some jobs, yet she was only fifteen, he had to talk to her. He remembered how himself fall in this life, Ned asked him if he really wanted to do this, and Jon told him that he did, because a normal life wasn’t for him. Ned had been the only one to ask such a question, and he had been thankful toward him for that. He wished to do the same for Arya.

They heard a door open and saw Margaery and Loras enter, Jon felt guilty thinking again that Sansa had to borrow her a dress. Tormund and Karsi came in as well and they all knew the most serious talk of the evening would take place now.

“Now I guess we can talk about our dear friends the Lannisters,” Olenna said, almost spitting the name.

“We know they caused you troubles, but may we know what kind?” Karsi asked

“Is that of importance?” Loras wondered

“We need to know what their objectives are, and we also need to trust each other, for that we need to clear some things up,” Karsi explained softly but firmly.

Jon truly respected her, Karsi was Mance’s wife since years now and thought she wasn’t always coming for the meetings, everyone knew he was leading with her, some would see it as a weakness, but not Jon or Tormund. They knew Karsi was a tough woman, even if she wouldn’t show it right away.

“It’s all very simple, they tried to take casinos away from us, using some financial frauds they used with the Starks, but my grandson Willas saw it coming, thankfully.”

The Tyrells were a particular mob, they began with prostitution but today they mostly owned casinos, clubs of all sort and also had an agency of high-class escort boys and girls. Apparently, Olenna had decided to give away the business of prostitution the family once owned, their escorts were the sole thing which remained Now owning casinos and clubs didn’t make you a criminal, no. They were also usurers and the ones forming high-class thieves and assassins, if you look for one, ask the Tyrells. Of course they touched a part of everything their employees received.

Jon heard vaguely heard of Willas Tyrell, but the young man was hardly seen, he knew it was because of some infirmity which gave him a bad health but the boy was very smart and a genius when it came to financial matters. Apparently he was watching over the family’s financial health like a hawk, and Jon heard once that Willas was the proof that brains was way more valuable than muscles if you wanted to get in the highest part of the business.

“I see, they want to take the harbor from us, they tried to corrupt some of our employee, isn’t it, Tormund?”

Rayder turned to Tormund; he was the one watching over it. Mance was mostly involved in the drug and weapon traffic, and owning the harbor gave him a very high position among the families involved in the same business. Whenever someone wanted to do something in the harbor they would eventually have to deal with Mance, often through Tormund. Now the harbor wasn’t the only thing Mance owned, that’s why he left a lot of responsibilities to Tormund who he and Karsi trusted.

“Indeed, we got that in hand, like you, we saw it coming and we will do what’s needed.”

“Joffrey Lannister also made some unwanted moves toward me,” Margaery added, “more in defiance and provocation than real desire.”

“I guess he learned from his mother,” Karsi huffed.

This made pretty much everyone smirk, Cersei had some reputation, not only she and Jaime Lannister were apparently sleeping together despite being siblings, but she had also seduced a lot of people to give her family what they wanted or for her own selfish desires. Tywin of course denied every incestuous rumor, but people weren’t stupid. Now that he thought of it, Jon wasn’t astonished that they tried to take their casinos from the Tyrells, the Lannister were in prostitution and drug trafficking mostly, but they also touched various illegal stuffs. Popular casinos would give them even more territory for their dealers and prostitutes, and that coupled with owning the harbor…Tywin would weaken two other mob while gaining strategic points.

“I’m having Joffrey Lannister watched,” he told Margaery, “if I learn that he plans to wrong you in any way, I’ll let you know.”

Maybe it was because he was thankful to her for being kind to Sansa, but he showed sincere concern and that it was obviously felt among the Tyrells, he saw Olenna’s face soften slightly for the first time, and Margaery gave him a thankful smile.

“Thank you. I’m really grateful.”

He gave her a nod, and Olenna explained she also had some spies on the Lannister, maybe they should work together. She once had one in the _Moonspell_ , a girl, but she was badly beaten by Joffrey’s men. Not because they uncovered her, no she had been very professional, but simply because the boy was a sadist and one night he decided to want her covered in blood. Jon shivered, thinking of Arya. Did such a fate await her? She told him indeed that Joffrey was a sadistic piece of shit but he didn’t consider that this sadism could be aimed at Arya. Now…And Sansa said she could help her…

He listened to what they were talking about, trying to remain focused. Olenna and Mance came into the agreement that they would keep each informed of any moves they could learn from the Lannisters, and that they would have to watch Joffrey Lannister carefully. The boy was a wild card, but he also knew a lot, and with his tendency to brag around, he could reveal a lot. Cersei was also a wild card, though not as hot-tempered as her son and more careful, she could let anger control her, Olenna wanted to use that to their advantage too.

“Tywin is much more careful, we need to destroy what he has around him first, bringing him down won’t be easy.”

“On the other hand, bringing him down first would be a great move, his children would probably feel lost,” Karsi objected.

“How do you intend to do that? If any of us touch Tywin, their children will maybe be unstable but still dangerous, an open war will result in a bloodbath,” Loras reminded them.

“He is right, attacking Tywin personally will result in a chaos,” Tormund mumbled.

“Attacking his children and grandson too,” Jon pointed out. “Family is all that matters to him.”

“Then we need to trick them,” Margaery declared, “weaken them without letting them realize until it’s too late.”

“We need to infiltrate them for that, but my last spy who got close to Jaime has disappeared,” Mance said.

Indeed, they had searched for Brienne but no one found a trace of her. It was highly probable for her to be dead. AT the end of the evening, they decided to try to infiltrate another spy, and watch more carefully Cersei and Joffrey, as Olenna pointed out, wild cards could be revealing. Jon wasn’t sure if he should be glad or not to have given the job to Arya.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Sansa**

The next day after the date with Jon had been like a brutal return to reality.

When she woke up, her aunt gave her another of her rants, and she knew she would have to go back to the club to do her dance. Good thing at least, it was Saturday and she didn’t have school, however she had her dance class, but that was a good thing. She and Arya had to go buy some groceries. Though they had a little more than usual, the girls still had to be careful, money could vanish away so fast…

“I tried to approach Joffrey,” Arya explained while they were in the store. “But he is an asshole, he rejected me immediately. He was looking at me as if I was nothing but a piece of shit.”

“How did you try that?”

She explained her and saw what Arya could have done wrong.

“I could help you with that, I know how to approach people. But I’ll warn you, it won’t be easy.”

“I don’t care, I want to do it.”

She could see the determination in Arya’s eyes but then her sister smiled and asked:

“Will you see Jon again?”

“I don’t know. I’m waiting for him to call me, if he does, I’ll see what I’ll do.”

“He is different. I think we can trust him.”

She hoped so. The day passed quite tediously until she went to her dance lesson. The teacher was in a bad mood, but the young red-head couldn’t care less, she was dancing for real and she had made even more progress. She didn’t receive any response for her recent audition, but she knew it was okay, people could get rejected many times before encountering success. She was tired, but she still gave herself entirely, when she danced, she felt like a bird.

When evening came, she gave Margaery her dress and chain back, thanking her again. She looked around carefully to see if Petyr was here or not, thank God she didn’t see him. She feared to see him again; she had felt the rage when he saw her with Jon, as if she belonged to him... She hoped he would stay away, she hoped he would finally get it and try to get someone else, a girl who would want him as well…Yet she knew it was unlikely.

She was asked for a private dance before leaving and she feared it was him. She wasn’t asked to wear red as usual, yet she feared him to wait in the room alone. She could call for security team if there were any problems, yet…When she came in, she saw two men she didn’t know and she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulder. Her relief didn’t last however, the two guys were assholes and couldn’t shut up.

“Come on, babe; shake that ass a little more!”

“Do you think she is still a virgin?”

She would spit at their face if she could.

“So, babe, are you virgin?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

This sentence was the kind she would give whenever someone asked for something private, and this question was definitely one. The guys continued to debate whether she was virgin or not, acting as if she couldn’t hear them or feel anything at their words, looking at her without seeing her. It would be over soon, that was what she tried to think.

“Oh those boobs! And those are natural!”

 _‘And you’ll never touch it,’_ she thought.

“Yeah, I hate when they are fake, they don’t move, no matter what you do.”

She had to contain herself from kicking him with the high heels she was wearing and touched her chest, making it move and soon enough they were both waving some bucks for her. She rolled over to them to receive those. When their fingers grazed her skin while they slipped their money in her thong, she felt her stomach roll and she avoided looking at them in the eyes; she just looked at their money. It was easier to consider those men as walking money bags and with time, she didn’t have any problem doing it. Those guys treated her like a mindless piece of flesh, why wouldn’t she treat them like money bags?

Once she was over, she saw Arya wasn’t here, but she expected that, after all she had her mission. Her sister had sent her a text saying she got no problems entering the club. She smiled; Arya was doing better and better. She wished for nothing but a good shower, this evening she felt dirtier than usual. Maybe she had reached her limits, maybe she was tired. When she was dressing up, she said goodbye the other girls, Margaery and Loras, then she saw Lollys coming toward her with a huge smile.

“Sansa! There is someone awaiting you on the parking lot!”

This made her guts twist: Petyr?

“Who, Lollys?”

“I don’t know his name, but he is handsome!”

Handsome wasn’t really the way she would have described Petyr, but with Lollys, it wasn’t impossible…She walked cautiously to the parking lot and there, she had the surprise to see Jon Snow leaning against his car. He smiled to her and her eyes widened. Oh thank the Gods! She smiled too and went to him.

“I feared it was some creep!”

“No, just me. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

She gave him a kiss on the lips, he was surprised, as if he didn’t expect it, but it didn’t displease him obviously.

“Do you want to have a drink?”

Her first thought was to refuse, but she thought that maybe for once it would be for a change.

“Why not? Where do you want to go?”

“There is a jazz club not far. It’s still open.”

“Okay. But I thought you liked Hard Rock and Metal?”

“It’s my fav, but I enjoy other things and when I need to relax, Jazz is not a bad choice at all.”

She agreed with him on that. It was past 1am, and she was having school tomorrow, but it didn’t matter. She needed to chill out, and an evening with Jon at a Jazz club was a good idea.

“I like it too, even if I mostly heard some of it during my dance lessons,” she explained while getting in the car.

“You still try to get auditions?”

“Yes. I had one recently, but I wasn’t called back.”

“I’m sure it will eventually come.”

He drove her to a club called _Cornelia’s Street_ , and when they came in, Sansa felt indeed that it would be good. The group was playing relaxing lounge music, the whole atmosphere was very peaceful and chic, the club was classy but not snobbish at all. The chairs were comfortably padded, and she sighed in relief.

“Long night?”

“Oh yeah. What about you?”

“Same, I won’t tell you about our stuff, but let’s say we have a lot to think about,” he explained. “What do you want to drink?”

“I don’t know…Maybe one of those blue cocktails, it looks quite exotic.”

“When I was younger, my friend Daario made me believes they added some hallucinogens to color it that way. I actually believed him.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, I could be quite naïve.”

“What became of him?”

“He became a free-lance assassin, he still has contact with Mance and me, but I don’t see him as much as I used to.”

They ordered their drinks and listened to the music for a little while, in a comfortable silence until Jon spoke again.

“Sansa, I called Arya today, to tell her to be careful. Joffrey is someone dangerous…”

“I know Jon, I’ll be careful, don’t worry. You’re the one who gave that job to Arya, aren’t you? You did it for a reason, didn’t you?”

Jon nodded, taking a sip. She did the same, and she found the cocktail delicious.

“It’s me who take care of that. If we were an enterprise, I would be a recruiter. I find people of talent and that I judge trustworthy, and I also handle our workers. Take someone like your sister, she doesn’t have a big place in the organization, she just do missions for us, well it’s me who has to direct her. I will either tell her to work for me or for another of my men, Tormund for example. When Mance wants our little webs of spies or henchmen to do something, it’s me who has to direct them.”

“I see…So you don’t control a territory or owns a place, you handle the men?”

“Yeah, except those who are above me, of course.”

Sansa couldn’t help but find this quite fascinating in a way, for a moment, she felt like she was listening to her father or mother when they were talking about the business. It was the same feeling of being involved in something important. Jon smiled to her and she took another sip, and told him it was delicious. She was feeling at ease with him she realized, and she was thankful for that. She took his hands in hers and he gave it a light squeeze.

“You know…I’m pretty aware you don’t really wish to accept favors, especially from mobs but Mance would like to give you a better situation.”

She gave him an astonished look, she wasn’t expecting that. Her stomach tightened, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t like to hear the rest of it.

“Why would he?”

“He knew your father, he liked him…”

“Not enough to help him while the Lannisters were stabbing him in the back.”

“It’s not that. When it happened, Mance was in a feud with the Martells, it was a difficult situation for him. He wasn’t in position to help anyone, that’s why. But he doesn’t want you to stay in such a situation, because you’re the daughter of Ned Stark, and he spoke about it to Olenna, she agrees that you could be replaced by someone and have another job.”

“I don’t want to owe him anything.”

“I asked him to be the one who would take care of you, don't worry...”

At this, Sansa huffed, seriously, take care of her? She didn’t need anyone for that! She pulled her hand away from his. She should have known…

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me. Tell Mance that I’m not proud to be a stripper, but I earn my money by myself and I’m proud of that.”

“Sansa, it's not like that, you wouldn't work for us, you would just have another job…”

"Yeah, a job you would choose, and that I'll owe to you."

"You're overreacting, we just..."

“No! You said you didn’t want to buy me, but here you are, talking of how I should earn my money, I know what will happen, you’ll tell me one day that I owe you everything and I have to be all nice and good. That’s what they all do.”

Jon opened his mouth but she got up and told him she would leave. She put some money on the table in spite of Jon’s protest, and she didn’t listen to his attempt to hold her back. She went out and thankfully he didn’t try to hold her back. Another one, she knew it…She called a cab and went back home, only to fall on her bed and try not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, the rest of the story will get quite complicated, so it will be difficult to write. Tell me what you think about that one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter, for once there is only one POV, I wanted to include Sansa's one as well, but it would have make the chapter too long. The girl's past will reveal itself more and more and some mess will take place.

**Arya**

Joffrey hadn’t been in the Moonspell last night; at least, that’s what Hot-pie told her. He was the one watching Joffrey’s move once he was out of school, and he told Arya there was no point going in the club, because Joffrey would spend the evening with his family. So instead, she decided to help Gendry in his task to try to find Brienne. When he saw her, he said half-jokingly that it was a shame that she wasn’t wearing a mini-skirt. She told him to shut up, blushing.

The search had been fruitless, but it had been nice to spend the evening with him, they had joked and speak all the while and Arya wondered if it would be the same if they actually went out together. When she went to bed, she felt happy.

The next morning, she was immediately worried when she saw Sansa with puffy red eyes. Her sister probably cried silently all night.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?”

“I…I saw Jon last night and we had an argument.”

Though it wasn’t especially good news, Arya was relieved to know it wasn’t anything worse. Except if Jon hit her? No, he wouldn’t do that, it wasn’t like him.

“What happened?”

“We went out for a drink after my job. Then he started to tell me that he and Mance wanted to ‘take care of me’, ‘offer me a better situation’ and shit like that. I told him I didn’t need anyone to help me, that I could earn money by myself.”

Arya looked at her agape. What the hell?

“Why? We do need help! Look at us!”

“Not from the mob, Arya.”

“I work in that mob! Our family was a mob!”

“And it turned out greatly, didn’t it?!”

Arya sighed; somehow Sansa was right, being a mob didn’t do much good for the Stark. But why did she have to be so stubborn?

“Jon is a good guy, Sansa.”

 “It doesn’t mean we can put our lives in his hands! I trust Margaery, that doesn’t mean I will let her take control of my life. He said he didn’t want to buy me but that’s pretty much what he is doing now.”

“You’re fucking paranoid! Not everyone is evil, he is just trying to help, to find you a job! Why can’t you be a little less uptight for once?”

“You said the same about Ramsay, remember?”

Each time Sansa would bring that subject, Arya would feel bad. It was months ago but she still remembered as if it was yesterday. Sansa went on.

“Ramsay pretended to help you, then he started to propose me a job, and we know how it turned out! Now Jon comes, propose to help you, propose me a job…”

“He saved us from Ramsay! Sansa, I worked with him long enough to know.”

“And what if it’s just a way to control us?”

“I did shit at that time, but we can’t turn our back to every people who proposes help, or we are screwed!”

“There is helping someone and controlling their lives. If you want to trust him with yours, I can’t stop you, but I won’t.”

“No one is asking you! Seriously, you’re just turning your back to a good guy, for once you had a decent boyfriend, and you’re just spitting at his face.”

“Start to have a boyfriend yourself before talking about my love life.”

With that, Sansa stood up and left, Arya was just furious at her.

“Yeah, leave, don’t forget to warm-up for your next strip!”

Her sister slammed the door behind her, and Arya regretted those last words soon. She had been no better than Lysa here. She was right about everything else however and she knew it, why couldn’t Sansa see it as well? She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. There was school today but she wasn’t sure she would go. A part of her perfectly knew why Sansa was being so wary, it was because of the Bolton and the bad idea she had to get into a gang. It all happened a year ago.

_Arya was fourteen, and she would steal little things to help Sansa feed the family. She was frustrated not to be able to do more, she knew perfectly that her sister’s job wasn’t easy at all, she could see it in Sansa’s eyes, how she hated to go dancing. Her boss was an asshole, and her little sister wished to be able to do something. They had pretty much no one to protect them then._

_The only man who had helped her sister was in jail, his name was Sandor Clegane. He was a bouncer working in the first club Sansa ‘danced’ in, and he and Shae often helped her sister. Even when Sansa left that club, Sandor would help her in time of need, not financially, but if someone was causing trouble, a simple call was enough to make Sandor come and beat the shit out of them. He did that with one of Sansa’s ex who started to harass her._

_However Sandor had been jailed for a fight which ended with his enemy at hospital. Arya often feared for her sister, she was dealing with a lot of assholes in her job. Then, one day, she met a guy who belonged to a gang: Ramsay Bolton. He seemed to be the cool and slightly dangerous guy, when he spoke with Arya, he seemed compassionate about her situation and proposed her to join them._

_“You know, that would be good for you to join us. We stick together, we would protect your family, your sister especially as much as you will help ours.”_

_“I’m not sure…”_

_“You can leave whenever you want if you don’t wish to stay. Think about it, it’s better to have a team, this life is dangerous. I was like you before, I had nothing, then I met friends and we started together, and since then life is much better.”_

_The idea to have people helping her was seducing, and if those guys helped Sansa, then it would be for the best. The very first times, it seemed to be fine. The guys were fun, they robbed some shops but without unnecessary violence. The guys even helped her when Sansa got problems with her girlfriend, Obara Martell, and Arya had been really thankful. Ramsay told Arya that his father owned a strip club._

_“She can work for him, if she is sent by me, he’ll be careful nothing happens to her.”_

_She believed him. Sansa had been a little more wary, but Arya insisted there was nothing to fear, that Roose was Ramsay’s father and Ramsay only wanted to help because they were now friends and accomplices. So her sister accepted and worked for Roose. And that’s how she got trapped. One evening, Ramsay told her she had to beat up a kid, the brother of a rival._

_“I don’t want to do this.”_

_“You have to, if you want to be one of us, you have to do it.”_

_“I’m not beating a nine years old!”_

_“Yes you are, you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to your sister, don’t you?”_

_This made Arya froze on place._

_“What does she have to do with this?”_

_“She works for my father. You know, his strip club allows clients to order a girl for the night. She doesn’t necessarily have to be consensual, if she says ‘no’, they make her willing one way or another. Your sister has a special status, she is out of order, my father only makes her dance because I asked him to. It’s a favor he does to me because I’m being good, and I assured him you would also be. But if I had a reason to tell him that Sansa can be ordered…Well then she will be ad apparently a lot of men wants her.”_

_Upon hearing this, Arya tried to hit him in the face, but he caught her hand before she could do anything._

_“Don’t you dare to touch my sister!”_

_“But I won’t! My father’s clients will!”_

_“You said I could quit whenever I want…”_

_“You can, but your sister…It’s another story. We know where you live Arya, you have nowhere else to go. If you displease me, Sansa will pay the price and if she isn’t enough, then your brothers might follow, you know there are some guys who don’t appreciate girls, no matter how pretty they are.”_

_It became all clear to Arya that she had no choice. So she became Ramsay’s bitch, even if she hated that, she had to admit she was. She beat up the nine-year old, as well as other people because she was threatened. The guys showed their true face as well, they were much more violent whenever they would do something, she understood that they hid it the first time to play her, they weren’t much better than Ramsay._

_She got caught by the cops once, but she didn’t dare to explain what was happening, Roose Bolton was an influent guy, he couldn’t be arrested because of her words. Sansa continued to work for him, she had been made aware of the threat and both sisters were really scared. The guys of the gang and Ramsay were often threatening them, to remind them they had to be nice. They would hang out before their building for example, just to remind them they knew where they lived._

_One night, Ramsay forced her to kill someone. It was another thug, not someone good, yet it made her completely depressed. The guy was maybe a low-life but not her enemy. It happened once again, she toughened up and forced herself not to think about it whenever she beat or killed someone. It had been no more than three month when she joined the gang, but it seemed like an eternity. It was then that Sandor got out of jail. Arya had never went along with him so much but she knew he could be of help, Arya went to him one evening and she explained him what was happening. She would always remember his reaction._

_“You fucked up big time,” he growled. “Come, where is your sister?”_

_“At the club…”_

_“Show me where it is.”_

_They went together. The club was already closing, but Sandor had no difficulty to enter, saying he wanted to talk to the boss. They found the Roose indeed, pinning Sansa against a wall, trying to kiss her by force. A fight ensued. The bouncer came to help his boss against Sandor, but the bigger man knocked him out. Arya took out her knife and for a moment, all she saw in Roose was the image of his son and she stabbed. For the first time, she enjoyed killing someone. She realized her error only later._

_“Arya…Ramsay will kill us…” Sansa whimpered._

_“He won’t, Little Bird,” Sandor murmured. “You weren’t even here. Only me, got it?”_

_They got it indeed. He told them he would also take care of Ramsay and they left. The club was burned to the ground and the security tapes disappeared. However, no one came to take care of Ramsay and Sandor just disappeared. Arya never learned what became of him. Ramsay was affected by his father’s death but he continued to threaten Arya and her family to have her work for him. At least he didn’t learn Arya did it._

This situation would have lasted longer if Jon didn’t come and free her from Ramsay’s grasp, telling the guy that she worked for him now and that if he didn’t want Mance to be angry at him, he shouldn’t try anything. Ramsay didn’t like to be threatened, but he realized he couldn’t compete with a mob.

So she understood why Sansa was wary of Jon, she had also been at first because she wasn’t sure she could believe him, but this time, it wasn’t like with Ramsay, Arya had waited a long time before really trusting Jon, in fact it was only very recent, and even now she knew Jon wasn’t flawless but she was pretty sure he wasn’t a monster.

She went to school and briefly saw her sister but the two didn’t speak to each other, and the evening, she didn’t stay for long at home. She would go to the Moonspell, Joffrey would be there this time. She was starting to like this club, and Mya Stone and her friends were cool to hang around. She was wearing a sexy outfit again, she was starting to get used to that. Things went pretty fine, she was with the others and kept an eye and an ear on Joffrey. He was hanging around with some stupid guys and sluts. What they were talking about wasn’t very interesting, until she heard something he told to Meryn, one of his bodyguards.

“It would be fun to annoy the Tyrells a little. Sweet Margaery will be happy to see me.”

“That would be funny indeed, but your mother.”

“I don’t care what my mother says. I am old enough to decide what to do. We are about to fuck them in the ass anyway.”

This made Arya’s stomach roll, Sansa and Margaery would be in danger! And Loras too! She hid in a corner and tried to call each one of them, as well as Shae, but no one would answer. So instead, she called Gendry.

“Arya? What’s wrong?”

“Joffrey is about to leave the _Moonspell_ to attack the High-Garden, none of them answered my calls, can you go there…”

“I don’t know where it is!”

“Oh bloody hell!”

“Wait, stay here, I’m not far, I can pick you up.”

“Hurry up!”

With that they hung up, and she watched Joffrey and his little gang. He was finishing his drink, this would give her some precious minutes maybe. She knew she couldn’t do anything to stop them right now, she couldn’t uncover herself. They went out of the club, and she followed soon enough to see Joffrey and his body guards take their car and leave. And Gendry wasn’t here! She waited outside, tried to call again but she still had no one to answer, maybe they couldn’t hear their phone. After what seemed like an eternity she saw Gendry on his motorcycle and she jumped on it immediately.

“They are already gone!”

“Yeah, but they have a car and the traffic isn’t easy. My bike will take us there faster.”

“Go ahead then.”

Indeed, Gendry was absolutely great when it came at riding through the traffic. He was faster than any car and Arya hoped she would be able to be here in time. They ran a red light and a car almost hit them, Gendry turned violently, almost sending them against the pavement, and Arya yelled before he actually went straight again and continued his crazy drive. She had no protection, she felt actually vulnerable like this, even if it was wonderfully exciting. When they reached the club, she jumped from his bike and ran inside. The bouncers didn’t stop her, they knew her and when she came in, she spotted Loras and Margaery talking together.

“Marge! Loras!”

“Arya? What’s…”

“Is Joffrey here?”

“Joffrey? Like Joffrey Lannister?” Asked Loras

“Yeah, I heard he wanted to come here and pay you a little visit…”

Thank God, the two were quick to understand the situation; she didn’t have to explain them why it was important.

“Get your sister and hide together,” Loras told her.

She nodded and searched for Sansa in the room, she saw her with Ross at the bar. Not even thinking of the argument they had earlier she went to her immediately. Her sister spotted her, and she was obviously surprised.

“Arya…”

“Joffrey is coming here!”

“What?”

“Come!”

The two went backstage, Sansa didn’t dare to take a peak but Arya did. She saw Joffrey coming inside, the bouncers fought against his body guards, allowing him to pass. Margaery and Loras stood in his way, she would have gladly went to help them, but Joffrey couldn’t see her, she had to keep her cover.

“You have nothing to do here,” Margaery said, “Please, leave.”

“Sweet Margaery, I dreamed of you tonight, it was the sexiest dream I ever had!”

“Get the hell out of here, you little punk!”

In appearances Loras’s reaction seemed to amuse Joffrey, but Arya could see it was only a façade because without Meryn at his side, he would have left immediately.

“Jealous, Loras? Sorry my cock isn’t for you, I’d rather put it in your sister…”

Loras didn’t say anything, instead he punched Joffrey in the stomach hard. Meryn then punched him in the face, Ross who was close by screamed and Margaery grabbed the closest bottle to hit Meryn with it. The bigger man was stunned, and almost fell, giving enough time to two other guys, clients who were broad and obviously didn’t like the mess, to tackle Meryn down to help Loras. Joffrey’s bodyguard and the bouncers got into a fight, some clients joined in again to help the owners and a mess reigned soon in the club. Then Arya had the pleasure to see the Tyrell boy inflict a good lesson on Joffrey, who was hardly a match for him. She never thought Loras had in him to hold his own in a physical fight but obviously she was wrong, the guy was swift and strong. Margaery made the strippers go backstage as well, and went to her brother who was kicking Joffrey. She took the stupid little fucker by the arm and half threw him out.

“GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!”

At Margaery’s roar, Joffrey’s clique was soon kicked out. The clients were offered a free drink, to apologize for the mess, and the clients who came to help got thanked and even had the privilege to be offered free private dances that evening. It didn’t last very long, but Arya was glad that except for a few bruises on Loras and some bouncers, no one was hurt. She turned to her sister who was pale.

“Go in the dressing room,” she said, “I’ll go see Margaery.”

She just nodded and went in. She saw Lollys crying out of fear, Shae seemed angrier than anything. Getting into a corner, she phoned Jon, to explain what happened.

“It’s good you managed to warn them in time,” he praised.

“Thanks, but there was a fight nonetheless…”

“Sometimes you can’t avoid it. Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, he didn’t see me.”

“Okay. I don’t think he will go back to the club, stay with your sister, watch over her.”

She didn’t dare to ask if he was okay after his argument, but she was glad he was thinking about his sister still. It proved she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loras beating Joffrey was a pleasure to write ^^ Next chapter will be from Sansa's POV, I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You're lucky, I was pretty inspired those last two days! This chapter will be only in Sansa's Pov, originally I planned to have only one big chapter with the ninth and this one, but I realized the result was too long and I had to cut it in two. Enjoy this chapter, you'll get to now more about Sansa's past.

**Sansa**

To be honest, Sansa had thought of Jon and of the fight she had with Arya all day, so much she hardly heard the people calling for her when she was stripping. Two women were giving her a lot of attention, but she had a hard time responding; it seemed however that it only enticed them, her distant behavior. All the time, she thought of all her past relationships and realized that except for a flirt when she was twelve, none of those were good.

First she had meet Harry, when she was fourteen. She was starting her job as a stripper, and it had been known in the school, and she had been called a slut and a whore so many times it seemed like it would never end. She didn’t cry once but she felt like it, Arya wasn’t in her school already, she couldn’t help. Then, Harry Hardling came and told her he didn’t think she was a slut, and defended her. Sansa explained why she was doing this job and he told her she was courageous. She allowed herself to cry before him.

Then, one evening, after a month of relationship, Harry invited her at his home while his parents weren’t home. He proposed her to sit on his bed. When he started to put his hands on her, she said ‘no’, she said she wasn’t ready. She thought he would stop but instead, he got angry and tried to pin her down. He called her a slut. She succeeded to escape him, she would never forget how she ran away crying in the streets. He started to harass her after that, thank God, Sandor Clegane paid him a little visit and after that, Harry didn’t dare to speak to her again.

After this one, Sansa didn’t want a boyfriend anymore. It was only at fifteen that she met Marillion. The guy was twenty and working as a DJ, he could also play guitar greatly. He put Sansa at ease, and she thought that maybe with an older guy, things would be different. Things went differently indeed. Marillion invited her an evening and when she said ‘no’, he didn’t get angry, but he acted sad, saying he was hurt that she couldn’t trust him, that it was the proof their relationship wasn’t that strong and made her feel guilty. What a bastard. She accepted in the end, not so joyfully. He didn’t hurt her, she had to give him that he had been gentle, yet she had felt used.

Their relationship lasted more than the one with Harry, they had sex many times, and Sansa enjoyed it a few time, but each time, she couldn’t help but feel that each time she was being used. She couldn’t understand why at first, she was always saying ‘yes’ after all, wasn’t she? Actually, at times when she was telling Marillion she wasn’t feeling in the mood, he wouldn’t insist. She didn’t realize immediately that she was manipulated into saying ‘yes’ and that each time he was keeping his distance it was only to give her illusion she had the choice. But one day after talking with Shae, Sansa realized their relationship was fucked up. Every time they had an argument, Marillion would make it look like it was her fault, blaming her each time, in the end she was tiptoeing around him. He would always bash her friends and family, and even when he would praise her, he would find a way to remind her she was still a naïve girl who needed him. When she left him, he slapped her and called her a bitch. Thank God, he didn’t harass her, saying she would be the one regretting him anyway.

Sansa was done with boys, honestly, but she wanted to be loved. She had the love of her family, but it wasn’t the same and she was responsible for them, including Arya even if her sister was doing her best to help. She wanted someone who would take her in their arms, offer her love and support in a way her younger siblings couldn’t.

So after that, she thought that maybe, she wasn’t made for men. She met Obara Martell, a girl who just like her lost all her family because of a mob. They became friend and she learned Obara was a lesbian. Then she thought that maybe things would be different with another girl, that maybe she wouldn’t find such a brutality. For a short time, Sansa truly believed she found the right one: Obara was nice, she was getting along with Arya, she wouldn’t say mean things about her family. Every time someone would mock her girlfriend she would stand up for her, every time a guy would act like a pig toward her, Obara would beat him. She thought it was love, but in the end she understood it was just possessiveness. Her girlfriend started to get jealous and ask too many questions about her life, what she was doing and who she was seeing. It was almost obsessive.

One evening, Sansa told Obara she had enough and her girlfriend got angry, really angry. Boys had been brutal with her, Marillion hit her once in the past, but it was nothing compared to what Obara did to her. In the end, Sansa found herself on the ground, clutching her stomach, her lips bleeding and an eye she couldn’t open anymore. Then Obara cried, she looked so horrified with herself and apologized again and again. Sansa was too relieved to see that she had calmed down that she didn’t dare to show any anger. She told Arya and everyone else she got jumped on by two guys in a street, otherwise her little sister would have tried to fight Obara, and she didn’t want to endanger Arya. Her girlfriend showed herself very nice and Sansa tried to convince herself Obara just lost it once. Until now her girlfriend had never been violent and Sansa tried to persuade herself it was only a mistake, that they could forget it. After a short time however, Obara started to be possessive again, and Sansa was so afraid to be beaten again that she didn’t dare to disobey, thinking it would avoid her a beating. She was wrong. After the second time, she told her it was over and barely escaped a third beating. She got harassed again and this time, it was Arya who settled the matter by giving Obara a lesson along with two guys of her gang. 

She didn’t get into any relationships after that.

Then, because the guys from Arya’s gang beat up Obara, she thought maybe she could trust them and she accepted to work for Roose Bolton. Things went ugly after that, it didn’t help her to feel more trustful toward others. Her boss even started to touch her after some times, it almost got too far when Sandor and Arya came to help. She had been happy to see Roose die.

Then she found her job in the _HighGarden_ , and Jon came in and helped Arya. Things went better, but then it was Petyr Baelish who scared her. Oh he wasn’t violent, not physically, it was obvious Petyr was more into psychological abuse and he started to obsess over her too. Some girls thought of obsession as a sexy or romantic thing, Sansa knew too well it wasn’t.

That was probably why she had been really scared when Jon asked her out and almost said no, yet she decided to accept because girls like Margaery, Shae and Ross worked to make her trust that she could find someone good again and because she remembered that dad, Robb and Sandor were good guys, not violent with women. Some of them still existed and she didn’t want to have her love life ruined by bad experiences from the past. But when he spoke of getting her a job...She got scared again, too much.

She was sliding against the dancing pole when she spotted a man who looked like Jon, but it wasn’t him and for a moment she almost felt tears in her eyes. She touched the floor slowly and realizing she was about to forget herself, she just rolled toward some guys, acting as if it was part of her dancing. She felt fingers against her skin, she hardly saw the faces. Once it was over, she walked behind the curtain and leaned against the wall. Ross came toward her, her pretty face full of genuine concern:

“Are you alright?”

“I got an argument with Jon yesterday.”

“Oh! The famous Jon.”

Of course Sansa told the other girls, they had seen her giving stuff back to Margaery and had been curious, so she had explained them.

“What happened?”

She just sighed, not finding her words and Ross put her hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want to take a drink? You have time before your next dance and so do I.”

They put on a short dress, the kind of clothes they were allowed to wear when they would take a break. She followed Ross to the bar and they both got a Mojito.

“Is it the job or a guy?”

“Both, to be honest.”

She explained her Jon’s proposition and she was glad to see that Ross didn’t seem shocked at her refusal.

“You fear him to be a liar?”

Sansa licked her lips. To be honest, she was glad to talk to Ross, she wouldn’t see her as a possible fuck, she was straight, and the red-head had a soft way to speak with people and Sansa always had the feeling she was genuinely nice.

“A lot of people pretended to be here for me, just to have me. I don’t want to act as if I was the Maiden herself, but…”

“You’re very beautiful, even if you’re not the Maiden. And I saw already how some people acted toward you.”

“They do the same with you.”

“I’m older. I think you began this all too young. How old were you the first time you did that? You told me you began young, but you didn’t tell me how old you were.”

“Fourteen.”

Ross’s eyes widened a little, she didn’t seem really astonished, more like taking in what she had heard.

“A fourteen years old shouldn’t be undressing before horny people. I guess you grew up too fast, you were vulnerable and some people felt it.”

“One day, some bastards took a video of me…dancing, when I was fourteen. They showed it to all the school…Everyone called me names and most of my friends dropped me…This guy Harry pretended to help me, and I relied on him…I shouldn’t have.”

Ross put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Sansa had to contain herself from not crying. She was hardly speaking of this usually.

“You didn’t only begun the job too early, isn’t it?” Sansa’s lack of answer was enough. “Sex and innuendo aren’t bad in itself, it can be wonderful, but whenever it’s tied with money or pressured on someone who doesn’t feel ready, it can be devastating. But look on the bright side, you saw its bad aspects, now you have to discover the good ones.”

At this, Sansa smiled heartily. She was about to say something when she saw Arya coming in, obviously in a hurry, she guessed something wrong was happening.

“Arya…”

“Joffrey is coming here!”

“What?”

They hid backstage. Sansa didn’t what happened, but she heard; once Joffrey was gone, she went immediately to Margaery who was pale. Ross was at her side, rubbing her shoulders.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Sensing the two would want to be alone, Ross left them, saying she would help with the mess, Sansa thanked her with a smile. Taking a seat beside Margaery, she let her speak first.

“I hate that kind of little fucker.”

This could have make Sansa choke, Margaery avoided bad words usually.

“I agree. I’m sorry he spoke to you like that.”

“It’s good your sister came to warn us. At least we had time to prevent it.”

Sansa’s hand grabbed hers and Margaery looked at her for the first time since they started to speak.

“It’ s okay. We’ll have him.”

She hugged her friend and Margaery returned the hug. They both knew what it was like, when someone objectified them, and they didn’t need words to share that. Sansa told her about the people who abused her in the past, Margaery also did.

“What he told me…It was exactly what an ex-boyfriend told me once. I hate him, I hate all of them.”

“I know…I know…”

She stayed with her for a moment, both of them spitting their rage against the Lannisters and all the guys who treated them like pieces of meat. Margaery told her to take the rest of her evening, insisting she would be fine and go home. Even if she would have stayed gladly for Margaery, she was glad to be done for the evening.

Arya was waiting for her in the dressing room, Sansa knew it and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see her. It wasn’t the first argument they had of course, but each time, she was feeling uneasy, Sansa wasn’t one for conflict, she had forced herself to be meaner and tougher, but with her family, she was softening. Maybe they wouldn’t argue, after what happened, they would have other things in mind. When she reached the entrance, she heard Shae and Arya talking.

“He is a good guy, Shae, I assure you.”

Apparently she wouldn’t have anything else in her mind…

“You know why she is like that. You know how most of her relationships ended.”

“It’s because of the Boltons she is like that,” Arya was saying.

“Not only. Don’t underestimate the consequences of what a deceived love can do. Plus, that creep of Baelish is probably making her feel even warier.”

Sansa shuddered. Shae could understand her so easily, as usual. Arya paused for a short moment before talking again.

“Not everyone is evil.”

“No, but you can’t know who is. You never had a boyfriend, didn’t you?” Arya shook her head. “And why is that?” Shae asked.

“I don’t know.”

“I think I know why, it’s because you saw what happened to your sister and you don’t want it to happen to you. You might even not be aware of it. I don’t say Jon is bad, or that Sansa is right for disliking him, but what she went through leaves scars.”

“It’s not that I dislike him.”

As she spoke, both girls turned toward her. She went to them and sat with the two, Arya didn’t seem so angry anymore, which was good.

“I have something for him…The thing is, I also had something for Harry, for Marillion and Obara. You know what happened each time, I choose assholes, and even if I would like to believe that he is a good guy, that I choose someone good for once…I know it’s too good to be true.”

“No,” Arya replied softly. “I believed that too at first, when he came to take me away from the gang, truly Sansa, if Ramsay hadn’t been so crazy, I wouldn’t have accepted. But the thing is now I can see he is good, not perfect but good.”

Sansa sighed.

“Okay…I shouldn’t have get angry. I’ll see him again and if he still wants me, I’ll give it a try. But for now, I don’t want to accept any favors.”

Arya nodded and hugged her. It was quite rare for Arya to have open affectionate gestures like this, so her sister would have never thought of rejecting her, she wasn’t angry anymore anyway. The two went home; another spy would follow Joffrey now that he was out of the club. She was happy the fight with her sister was over.

**O o O**

The next morning, as she was preparing breakfast, Sansa received a call from Margaery. She wasn’t really astonished, she guessed her friend wanted to spend some time with her, after what happened yesterday, it was pretty normal. The rest of the family was sitting at the table, Rickon was complaining about the fact there was no cookies while Bran and Arya were making a list for the groceries Lysa would purchase this afternoon. Their aunt was grumbling about the fact she shouldn’t be the one doing this, especially alone, but Arya would hear none of that. That was why no one really paid attention when Sansa received a phone call.  

“Hey, how are you?”

“I…Sansa it’s…”

She heard sobs in the phone and Sansa was truly alarmed. What was wrong? She had never seen or hear Margaery cry before, even when she had told her hard stuff, the little queen’s eyes had always remained dry.

“Marge, what’s wrong?”

She said that loudly enough to attract everyone’s attention and the room was suddenly silent. Her tone was hinting something was wrong and Arya silently asked with one look what was happening. When she heard what Margaery told her, Sansa felt like her legs had been cut off and she just sat down, and since she didn’t even feel strong enough to go to the table and pull a chair, she sat on the floor. Arya, Rickon and Bran saw her doing so and they went toward her to see what was happening. Even Lysa seemed to wonder what was happening, looking genuinely concerned for once.

“I’m coming to your flat…Yeah…”

She hung up and looked at her sister who seemed dumbfounded. She didn’t take any glove to tell them what she heard because she was still too struck herself.

“Ross was killed. Joffrey sent her head to Margaery in a box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Sorry about Ross...Well, it's Game of Thrones and the mafia world, some people will have to die. About Sansa's story I know I spent a lot of time on it, but I really wanted to show her past and the consequences of different kind of abusive relationships on her but also indirectly on Arya to develop their characters. Hope you enjoyed it, more plot and action is the next chapter, promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally the next chapter is here! I must say this wasn't easy at all to write this! I just hope you'll enjoy this, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

**Arya:**

Just like Sansa, Arya hadn’t known Ros for a very long time, yet that didn’t mean she didn’t like her, the young woman had a naturally kind behavior and they did hang out from time to time. She had always been nice to them, life never made her so bitter she would take out her anger on others. So when she heard Joffrey killed her…First she thought that it just couldn’t be possible, that this was probably a mistake. Yet that denial didn’t linger and she felt she could have screamed of rage if she had enough voice for that.

“I’ll go to Margaery…She needs it,” Sansa said in a ghostly voice.

Her sister had no tears, but her eyes seemed distant and Arya knew what it meant.

“I’ll go with you.”

Sansa just nodded and she got up.

“We’ll take care of the rest,” Bran said softly.

“What’s happening?” Rickon asked.

Bran silenced him softly and told him he would explain later. The girls just left the flat, not caring about whatever they had planned today. Sansa remembered where Margaery and Loras lived. The two sisters hardly spoke during the whole time. When they were at the Tyrell’s door, they knocked and they saw Shae opening the door. The woman had cried, it was obvious and Arya realized she had never seen Shae cry either.

“Shae? How…”

“Come in girls, beware…The head is still here…”

Arya saw a package indeed and Sansa turned her head away, but the younger sister took a peak and saw strands of red hair…She didn’t look anymore. She wasn’t scared but it wouldn’t have been decent toward Ros, it was not some freak show but her head. She saw Loras standing silently at the window, and Margaery in a chair, crying. When she saw the sisters, she went to Sansa first and the two girls hugged each other.

“Sansa! Thank the Gods you’re both alright!”

Arya smiled to Margaery but felt she was a little out. It was her sister’s friend, she wasn’t that close to the little queen. Instead she went to Shae, who left to go in the kitchen, the woman seemed wrecked.

“I’m sorry,” the teenage girl said a little awkwardly.

“It’s not you who has to be sorry, it’s me.”

Arya gave her a questioning look and Shae’s eyes clenched.

“We were out with Margaery, to forget a little what happened with that little motherfucker. Then, Ros said she was tired. She said she wanted to go home…We were supposed to go home together, we live in the same building. But Margaery proposed me to stay with her tonight. So Ros went alone…”

“Stop, stop that Shae, you know it wouldn’t have changed anything or you could have gotten killed.”

“I have my knife.”

“Believe me, this kind of guy aren’t stopped by simple knife, you might have scratched one of them badly but that’s all.”

The older woman didn’t say anything. Arya felt sorry for her, Shae was kind but she didn’t like to show her weaknesses at all, a little like Margaery in fact. If she was crying like this, then it meant she was really too upset. Arya passed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. It was awkward, she wasn’t that close to Shae, but it didn’t matter. They both liked Ros, so right now they were sharing enough to hug. The younger Stark felt her eyes watering, not only for the dead woman, but for the whole situation. She had the impression that loosing people around her would be something she would have to get used to, and she couldn’t stand the idea.

Someone knocked at the front door and Loras, who stayed totally still until now, went to open. Arya and Shae exited the kitchen to see who came in and saw Olenna Tyrell appear. The older woman threw an eye on the package, grimaced in disgust and went to her grand-daughter, who was sitting on the couch with Sansa.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be. But what he did, grandma, I just can’t stand it!”

“I know she was your friend.”

“We knew each other since long.”

“We will avenge her. This is clearly a threat, Marge…”

She looked at Sansa, then at Shae and Arya.

“Go out, we need to speak in family.”

“They can stay, they are also in this,” Loras sighed. “Sadly for you girls.”

“You’re not Shae, maybe you should leave,” Sansa suggested.

The dark-haired woman seemed to hesitate but left the flat indeed, with one last smile to the girls, Olenna commanded one of her bodyguards to escort her back home. Arya was quite relieved to see her out, Shae didn’t have to die like Ros. The older woman passed an arm around her grand-daughter’s shoulder.

“We have to end Joffrey’s life, I hope you two realize this is a direct threat against us. I intend to repay this head with another one, this stupid boy’s one.”

“You intend to send one of your hired killer?” Asked Arya.

“Well obviously I won’t send my home-maid for that!”

Arya blushed a little but didn’t lose countenance.

“I’m the one who has to spy on Joffrey for Mance. I’m the one who warned Margaery and Loras when Joffrey wanted to attack the club. Please, let me do this.”

Everyone looked at her and Sansa shook her head slightly, but Arya ignored her.

“I want to be the one who’ll kill Joffrey. I’m not even asking for your money on this.”

Olenna’s eyes narrowed, Arya’s offer probably seemed too generous, no hired assassin proposed a free job.

“And may I know of your experience? And more of all your reasons?”

“I have already killed on order. I know Joffrey’s habit, I can approach him easily. As for my reason, I have many. My sister here and I are Starks. The Lannister brought our family down, and I always wanted revenge. But more importantly, if Joffrey is targeting the High-Garden, then not only he threatens Margaery and Loras who I like a lot, but also my sister and some friends who work in there. Ros was also my friend, I want to avenge her too.”

The old woman seemed thoughtful at this, and Arya was relieved, she was scared of another snarky remark.

“I’ll see that. Thank you for this dedication. I’ll see that with your boss.”

Sansa stood up and took Arya by the arm gently.

“We will leave you now, I guess you have things to talk about.”

“Thank you for coming,” Margaery whispered. “Don’t come to work this evening, I don’t think we’ll open.”

The elder Stark nodded and the sisters left. Once they were far enough, as Arya expected, Sansa started to speak to her about her proposition to Olenna.

“Arya, are you sure of this?”

“I can do it, Sansa.”

“I know you can, that’s why I’m worried.”

“It won’t be like back then.”

She knew why Sansa was scared. When she had killed for Ramsay Bolton, she had felt horribly wrecked. The first time, she came back home, trying to hide how she was feeling, but Sansa didn’t get fooled. It didn’t take her long to make Arya explain, and she had cried like she never did before while doing so, in rage more than anything else. Sansa had calmed her down and Arya knew that if it wasn’t for her sister, she would have probably shot herself. She had thought seriously about it.

Once they were home, the two were relieved to see that the flat was calm, the rest of the family was out. Arya went to Sansa and pulled her into an unexpected hug. Her sister was a little surprised at first, but she returned it immediately.

“I’m sorry, she was your friend, even more than mine.”

“I hate Joffrey.”

Sansa looked at her right in the eyes.

“I’m gonna help you. I’ll make you approach him.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. You couldn’t approach him by yourself, don’t worry, with me, you’ll get to gain his trust.”

Arya smiled to her and they hugged again. She swore she wouldn’t let anything happen to her sister, the one who was supporting her and who stopped her from going crazy after all that happened in her screwed life.

A knock was heard at the door and both girls got a bad feeling. Arya stopped Sansa before she could go and went to see who was there by herself. She opened the door carefully and saw with relief Jon and Tormund standing.

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Sansa:**

When Arya opened the door, Sansa saw Jon and that red-haired man standing, she wondered what they were doing and she felt nervous at the prospect to see Jon again. With what happened to Ros, she didn’t think much of him today. Her nervousness was mutual, Jon didn’t really dare to look at her.

“Can we come in?”

“Yes, of course.”

She closed the door behind them. The two men observed the sisters and Sansa wondered why they were here.

“Are you two okay?” Asked Jon

“Yeah, nothing happened to us,” Arya answered.

“Good, but now we have to talk seriously,” Tormund said in a cold tone.

Both men sat on the couch, Sansa just observed them, while Arya was sitting as well to face them, obviously it wasn’t really a friendly visit.

“You fucked up, girl,” Tormund growled to Arya, surprising both girls. “I heard this stripper was your friend, but there is one thing you obviously need to be reminded: you don’t work for Olenna, you work for us! Don’t propose your services to any other boss, especially to kill someone.”

“Ros was my friend!”

“And fucking up all our work will bring her back? We might work with the Tyrells, but it’s to us you have to go if you want to do something like this. You hear me?”

Arya was keeping her head low and her lips tight, obviously angry and she wasn’t the only one. Sansa was pretty infuriated.

“Do you have a fucking idea of…” Tormund started again

“Excuse me, but did you come in our home to insult us?”

Neither Tormund nor Jon were expecting this, they both looked at her, as well as Arya who seemed astonished and for a moment she felt intimidated. Yet she kept countenance, remembering she was a Stark, not a frightened girl.

“Arya did something wrong maybe, but we both lost someone and we have a lot to do! If you don’t want my sister to kill Joffrey, then say it, but she doesn’t need to hear you trash her down while she is mourning! She is taking a lot of risks to accomplish your missions and she is doing her best, so if with that she can’t even at least propose something, then I wonder what the point is!”

Tormund stood and walked toward the elder sister who didn’t move an inch and hold his stare.

“You know some guys would just give you a good beating for what you just said…”

“Don’t even think about it!”

Jon’s voice was heard before Sansa could answer and it came out angrier and colder than Tormund was used to. He looked at his friend who came at Sansa’s side, as if to prevent anything. She felt a little twinge of heart at this behavior, yet she wasn’t really scared, Tormund didn’t actually seem angry, more baffled that she dared to speak.

“Calm down Jon, you perfectly know I won’t do it,” he turned again to Sansa, “you’re not a part of it…”

“Oh yes I am! Not only because the Lannisters killed my parents, my brother and now my friend, but because my sister endanger herself for you, because Margaery is my friend, and because you come in my own home to talk about it. The club Joffrey attacked is the one I work in. I can be targeted any time, so I am in this, even if you don’t pay me.”

“Wait, you intend to help Arya after what happened to Ross?” Jon asked, pretty baffled.

“Yes, I’ll help her approach Joffrey. I have my way in the Moonspell, I can perfectly manage.”

Arya stood up and came at her sister’s side. Tormund was still looking at Sansa, as if it was the first time he actually saw her, but she was mostly looking at Jon. He was worried it was obvious.

“We can do this, now if you don’t want us to go ahead with that mission, we won’t. But after everything our family went through, I want to do it. We both do,” Arya said in a more determined tone.

“We know,” Jon said in a softer tone, “You want to kill Joffrey, fine, just don’t take rash decision and propose your services to someone else, that’s all. There is a lot at stake, we have to keep level-headed.”

“So you actually accept me to do it?”

“We spoke with Olenna and Mance about that, the job is yours if you can assure us you’ll control your feelings,” Jon explained in a strict tone.

Arya nodded and the tension fell down. She and Tormund sat back, but Sansa stayed up and it seemed that Jon didn’t wish to sit either. She knew she had to take the matter in hands, now or never.

“I’m going to the kitchen and make some coffee for the two of you,” she proposed, still looking at Jon.

“I’ll help you with that.”

She was glad he got the message. She heard Tormund and Arya talking but didn’t pay much attention. She felt like her skull would crack open, honestly.

“How are you?”

“I don’t know…To be honest, I have the impression time stopped,” she sighed.

He approached her and she saw he wanted to take her hand but hesitated.

“I know you don’t want me to tell you what to do, and I’m sorry about the other day…”

“Don’t be. I was unfair with you. I could have refused without getting angry or accusing you of…Whatever, I’m sorry.”

“It was too soon …I admit it wasn’t good of us to talk to Olenna and make plans without speaking to you first. It was too patronizing of us.”

“It was too soon indeed, for me but also for you. You know my sister but you don’t know me. We have to know each other, you have to know who I am a little more before proposing me help and all, I might not deserve it.”

He nodded thoughtfully and she understood that maybe she had been scared by the way this was all going so quickly too.

“You’re right. Maybe hearing Arya talk about you made me feel like I know you already. But one day, I swear we’ll trust each other,” he murmured. “And if I betray you…You have my permission to gouge my eyes with a coffee spoon.”

This made her huff, half-disgusted, half-amused. Pulling her forward, he drew her into a hug and she passed her arms around him, taking comfort in their embrace. The kitchen was silent, they were alone and it was for the best.

“How do you feel? You knew her well?”

“Yeah…We didn’t know each other for long, but we were working together and we hang around from time to time. She was nice…I told her things I didn’t told everyone and she was…really supportive. You understand why I have to do this?”

“Technically yes, but no need to say it scares the hell out of me. And…Approaching Joffrey means…”

“I won’t sleep with him.”

“No, but he is not blind, he’ll want to touch you and kiss you at least.”

“We will flirt, but we won’t go far, I know how to make things stop. I’ll be very careful.”

“Okay…”

She could feel he was jealous and quite scared by this perspective but she had to do it. Not only for Ros but because she didn’t want to leave Arya alone. They broke the embrace, made the coffee quickly and when they returned, Tormund and Arya were waiting. The big man looked at Sansa.

“I told your sister some info which should be useful while you were in the kitchen. Did you do that kind of job before?”

“I never approached someone for a mob. But cajoling and acting pleased when I’m not is what I do for a living.”

“Then don’t do anything more, got it?”

She simply nodded and wondered if the red-head actually cared or not. They drank coffee, Jon explained they would have another job tonight while they would approach Joffrey. They left quite quickly, they all had to work. The girls prepared themselves, it would be a long night.

**Finally, Jon and Sansa are good again! Review and tell me what you think! More action in the next chapter and we'll get Jon pov, it had been a while since I wrote him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! I knew it took long, but I had a slight writer block for this story, especially because that chapter wasn't easy to write.

**Sansa**

Sansa choose the outfit and make-up so they would be at their best as goths. She also gave Arya advices.

“Okay, you’re not really used to boys, but it can be good, don’t hide your discomfort.”

“Why?”

“It will flatter him in another way, play the shy young girl, naïve and in awe, as if you couldn’t believe you had such a chance to be here with him. Let me do most of the talking, listen to him a lot. Just ask some questions or say little things which will stroke his ego, but not too much, it has to appear natural. Laugh at his jokes, appear fascinated. For what I could observe, he likes to impress people, and girls. He’ll love to impress you.”

“Gosh, is that what you do with people in the club?”

“Yeah, when clients actually take time to talk to me at the bar or when I’m dancing, I have to act as if I was all pleased by their charming presence. Arya…You know there will be some contacts between us and him, right? Yet this doesn’t mean anything.”

Her sister nodded, getting the message. Entering the Moonspell wasn’t a problem anymore, neither spotting Joffrey in. He was still with some minion, guys and also some girls who were all paying attention to him.

“Sansa he already got his whores…”

“Don’t worry. For now stay where you are, but when I’ll approach him, follow me.”

Arya nodded and Sansa went to the dance floor. Joffrey was close by, he looked at the dancers from time to time. A loggia was near where a dancer was performing sexily, she was one of Sansa’s ex-colleagues from the time she did extras here. She went to her and danced around the pole with her, the girl recognized and was quite amused by this.

“Hi Meera.”

“Hi, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get a guy’s attention.”

“That’s gonna be easy.”

They danced together very sensually, sliding along the pole and moving their hips and arms together. The crowd whisked at them and they soon had people’s attention. Meera embraced Sansa by behind and the red-head let herself slide against her, then she looked at Joffrey. The blond boy seemed pretty interested by the show, but when Sansa gave him a seductive look and a little meaningful smile, he was actually pretty entranced. She turned round and looked at Meera and languorously put her arms around her neck. Meera smiled, perfectly knowing what Sansa wanted. They approached each other and kissed slowly at first, embracing each other tightly, passing their hands on each other’s waists and hips. Some guys cheered at this, and when they broke the kiss, Sansa thought of Jon to be able to give a desire-laced glance at Joffrey. Then she left Meera who winked at her and she went toward Joffrey, giving Arya a quick glance so she followed her too.

Two girls were sitting at his side, eying Sansa with deadly glances but she only looked at her prey. He looked interested, though he was trying to play cool.

“Hi…I don’t think we had the pleasure to meet already.”

“No indeed, it’s a shame.”

“Mind if we take place at your side? I brought my little sister with me.”

She saw Arya smiling at him and lowering her head as if she was shy. Perfect. One of the girls at Joffrey’s side snickered.

“He has us to keep him company, return to your girlfriend.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was up to you to decide of that,” Sansa huffed.

“Yeah bitch, who do you think you are?! Get the fuck away.” He turned to the other girl who looked unhappy. “You too if you make such a face.”

It worked perfectly, that boy wasn’t difficult to manipulate. She felt triumphal when the two girls left, looking hateful and defeated. She took place at Joffrey’s side and Arya went at the other side, but Joffrey hardly noticed her, he was looking at Sansa as if she was dessert. To be honest it disgusted her but also fascinated her. It made her realize what kind of power she could have over a man. In fact, Joffrey’s girls might have been unhappy to see her, but the guys with him seemed delighted.

“My name is Sansa, and this is my sister Arya, I hope you’ll forgive her, she is quite shy and not very experienced with boys.”

He turned to Arya who lowered her head again, and Joffrey seized her chin gently to look at her. Knowing Arya, she probably wished to break his wrist but she didn’t show anything, which relieved Sansa.

“Such a shame, you’re a charming girl. Aren’t you the one I yelled at one evening?”

“…Yes…I tried to approach you, but I admit I was clumsy.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me for making such a mistake.”

He sounded fake, though a more naïve girl could have believed him. Arya breathed in and she said with a quite gullible smile:

“Of course, you’re all forgiven.”

“Good. Let me offer you a drink.”

He told a waitress to take their order immediately, and she did. Sansa hardly remembered what she ordered. It was somehow repulsive to be here with him and strangely satisfying because they were setting a trap. Revenge truly had a strange taste. He turned toward Sansa again while grazing her knee with his fingers. She was wearing a black leather mini-skirt, he leaned against her and whispered at her ear.

“Did you set up this encounter for your sister?”

“I’m a very nice big sister, but I would be a liar if I said this was only for Arya,” she murmured while leaning toward him.

“You’re a cunning little one…And a great dancer at that. But tell me, as a nice big sister, I guess you learned to share?”

“Of course, what kind of big sister would I be otherwise? Isn’t it Arya, we know how to share.”

“Oh yes, we aren’t jealous.”

Sansa leaned even more toward Joffrey, put her hand on his chest and pressed herself against him. His pupils were dilated and some electricity was felt, even Sansa could feel it though she hated him. She murmured at his ear:

“I also always taught my sister that we had to play together like good little girls.”

The message was pretty clear for Joffrey and it was obviously enticing him a lot. His hand went on Sansa’s thigh and he whispered.

“I’m not against helping you to help her learn some games.”

Sansa bit her lips and gave him a wanton smile, caressing his arm. Something caught her eyes, she saw one of Joffrey’s friends getting closer to Arya. Joffrey noticed too and passed an arm around Arya’s shoulders.

“She is mine. Find someone else.”

Maybe it was jealousy but he reported his attention on Arya a little. Sansa was somehow relieved. Though she knew what she was doing didn’t mean anything, she felt bad toward Jon. Yet he knew what approaching Joffrey meant. This boy was their kill, their bodies and charms were their weapons, she had to remember that.

“You’re a little rosebud, you know that?” He said to Arya.

“No one ever called me like that…” she said like she was flattered.

“Yet it’s a perfect nickname for you, Rosebud.”

“Tell us, please, how is it you owe such a place? You’re young, I never met someone so young having a club,” Sansa whispered.

Both girls looked at him as if they couldn’t help but be fascinated. He explained them how he was in one of the most powerful family ever and of course, he was the heir of all their grandeur, and he was starting with this club. Sansa almost complained the Lannisters for having such a dumbass as an heir. They asked him other questions and eventually, Sansa stood up, much at Joffrey’s astonishment.

“I’m sorry, it’s time for us to leave.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I would love to stay, but my little sister and I have to go home, our parents would be in a mess if they saw their little girls missing. But maybe we can meet again.”

Joffrey seemed not to like it at first, but Sansa gave him a tiny suggestive smile and eventually, probably because he wanted to play the seductive guy, he nodded.;

“Find. Come again tomorrow. I might have a surprise for you two.”

“A surprise?” Asked Arya, faking amazement.

“Yes little rosebud, a pretty surprise for two beautiful sisters.”

Sansa took her sister by the hand and was about to leave when Joffrey took her arm. She felt her gut constrict, what if he changed his mind?

“You won’t leave me without a little something?”

He approached her and she understood immediately what he wanted. A kiss was nothing, she kissed Meera, yet it wasn’t the same at all…Before she could do anything, Arya approached them and Joffrey looked at her, her sister seemed like she was disappointed.

“I would gladly give you something.”

Joffrey smirked, and letting Sansa go, he cupped Arya’s cheek and kissed her on the mouth fully. Sansa tensed, it was the first time she saw her sister kiss someone, and it was really a wrong person. Yet Arya didn’t show any disgust and just blushed furiously. Sansa gave Joffrey a smile and the two left. When they were out, they looked around to see if no one were listening to them.

“Why did you do that, Arya?”

“So you wouldn’t have to do it.”

“Wasn’t it your first kiss?”

“A guy kissed me once, without asking. I wasn’t exactly expecting it, so I bit his tongue. But it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, I remember now that you told me that.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll go to the date alone. Don’t come with me.”

“You’ll…”

“Yes.”

Once they were back to the flat, Sansa felt really tired and strangley a little soothed.

“Arya?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s never do that again.”

Her sister laughed and Sansa did the same.

“Never! That’s a promise!”

 

**XxXxXxX**

**Jon**

After leaving the girls, Jon had a bad feeling about tonight. He didn’t know what would happen but he didn’t like the idea of Sansa and Arya around Joffrey and his thugs, especially Sansa, not only because she didn’t have Arya’s experience, but also because imagining one of them actually touching her…The thought was almost unbearable to him, yet he knew he couldn’t really avoid that, working in the mob included doing dirty works and sometimes using your body to obtain something, for women even more than men. But that didn’t make things better.

He felt an elbow poking at his ribs and looked at Pip who was at his side.

“Hey, focus Snow they are about to come.”

He nodded silently, he was hiding in the harbor with Grenn, Pip, Yoren and also a new recruit named Olly. The boy was nervous, Jon had discovered him some weeks ago and it was his first operation. Jon could remember his, he was maybe as frightened as this boy was, maybe more. He put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be too nervous, just focus, you’ll mostly have to distract them.”

The boy nodded, he was sixteen, hardly older than Arya but younger than Sansa. The boy had seen his parents getting killed by a gang, they owned a shop which had been robbed. Olly had been sent to live in foster care, a sordid house, and soon enough, the kid had been racketing to try to collect some money. Jon had heard of him through hot-Pie, one of his employee, and he had decided to take him under his wing before the kid got into a gang. He was lost, pretty much like Jon had been at his age, and he hoped to give him the same chance Ned Stark gave him.

“I’ll do my best,” he murmured, his voice hardly able to be louder.

If he had been meaner, Jon could have told him that he’d rather do his best otherwise he would die, and that even his best might not be enough. He had already hear men telling such things to newbies and while it was true, he didn’t like it. The kid was obviously aware of the danger, what was the point to make him more nervous, it would only be counterproductive, for both of them.

This evening, if it went as well as planned, their enemies would have quite a surprise. The captain of one of Mance’s ship called ‘The Erica’ was working for Tywin, and was behind a planned robbery tonight. Lannister’s men would come and ‘rob’ the ship, and after that the captain would try to act as a victim. The Erica was carrying an important convoy of weapons, losing them wouldn’t be the end of Mance, sure, but it would make a hole in his finances. Tormund was leading the operation tonight, and he had given Jon specific orders in case a _certain someone_ appeared. The Erica was here, and their captain was waiting, oblivious to the men hiding.

A car followed by some trunks arrived and stopped before the ships, everyone got ready, mostly looking at the trunk, except for Jon, he would mostly focus on the car, whoever was in it was leading this robbery. Only, the car was soon hidden by one of the trunks which parked before it. They waited for the men to get out of their trunks before attacking, if they tried to catch them too early, then it would be the end of it. Tormund didn’t give the signal anyway. There were around fifteen workers charged to carry the stocks, and at least eight charged of the security. Jon gave one last look to Olly who was clutching his gun as if his life depended on it (and it was actually the case). 

A shot echoed. The signal was given.

Everything went quickly, Mance’s men rushed out of their hiding and started to shoot at the workers who were charged to take their stock. The Lannister’s men weren’t slow to respond, but not fast enough either. Six of them were down before they drew out their weapons. Jon stayed at Olly’s side at first, not wishing the kid to be alone at the beginning of all this mess. He was shooting at every men he could, looking scared like hell.

“Shoot the security guards first,” yelled Jon.

He threw himself behind some huge boxes and advanced toward the car, hoping that his target would be here indeed. A bullet almost got him, he shot back and the man who was trying to kill him fell on the ground. He shot another one in the arm, and Yoren finished him off with a bullet in the lungs. He advanced toward the trunk which was hiding the car, but it was useless to reach it, because its passenger came from behind the trunk to rush toward the fight. Jon prepared himself as he saw the certain someone Tormund told him to look out for: Jaime fucking Lannister.

If he had the time, Jon would have probably paid more attention to the fact Jaime was thinner than before, that his face was pale, that his beard and hair were longer and more neglected than usual, all of this making look more like a lion than he ever did. But Jon didn’t have time to pay attention to that, all he had to care about was the fact Jaime was armed, and if the man was known for something, it was his fighting skills. He saw Jon as he pointed his gun at him.

Jon shot and Jaime barely had the time to throw himself down before the bullet touched him, but the man was swift enough to react and shot back at Jon who also dodged. The younger man jumped out of his spot to take cover behind a barrel which was closer to Jaime. He heard bullets pass near him, and knew he had been close to die.

“So, let me guess, aren’t you that little protégé of Neddie Stark?”

His heart tightened as he heard Jaime’s words. Every time he had come across Jaime Lannister, the man had hardly paid attention to him.

“I bet you want revenge for what happened to that little mentor of yours?”

Jon’s lips tightened and he got out of his spot to shoot again, but while he aimed well, he failed to touch him again. Instead, he felt a sharp burning pain in the shoulder which left him breathless for a second. He immediately rolled down and took cover again. His jaw tightened in an effort not to scream, he could feel his blood rushing in his temples and more important ooze out of his shoulder.

One simple look made him realize it wasn’t a mortal wound, but he was lucky, Jaime barely missed his lung.

“And his son, from what I heard, you were pretty close?”

Robb…Oh how he would have loved his friend to be still alive to beat the shit out of that asshole! He gritted his teeth out of pain.

“But let me ask you: would he have liked you to bang his sister?”

This time, Jon felt scared. Sansa…Why was he talking about her? Her name in a Lannister’s mouth was definitely not a good thing. Did he knew for her and Arya spying on Joffrey?

“What the hell with the Stark, Jaime? Do you obsess over them because they are probably the only victory you had since a long time?”

“No need for any more victory when no one is above you.”

Jon reloaded his gun and before he could get out of his spot, he heard someone running and turned his head just in time to see a man rushing toward him and pointing his gun at him. Jon raised his arm without thinking and shot four times, a slight wave of panic making him empty his gun more than necessary. The pain was making things more difficult, though he didn’t feel as much as he should. It was adrenaline, probably.

He heard another move and realized Jaime was coming toward him. He stood up and shot in the man’s direction, and this time, he saw Jaime jerk away slightly, he probably only grazed him, but it was enough for Jon to have a second to recover from the previous shock and try to shot again. Jaime ran to take cover in a dark corner and Jon felt a bullet graze his other arm and thanked the gods briefly that this one didn’t penetrate his flesh. 

“What about little Arya? She is now your little dog, what would they have thought of it?”

He was tempted to yell to him to go fuck himself, or say that Arya wasn’t his dog, but he knew he would only play Jaime’s game the way he wanted; Instead, he would play his game, but against him.

“At least I know where she is. Not like you and your brother, I guess.”

He only had time to take a look before he saw Jaime pointing his gun at him, and he hid behind a wall, only leaving an eye and his good arm to shoot too.

“What about the kids? Your niece and your nephew? Or are they your daughter and son? I forgot!”

“You’ll end up in the sea with your dear Robb, Snow!”

Jon smirked, he knew he hit where it was painful. Shoots echoed again, but it soon stopped and instead he heard someone running away. Jon sprinted out of his spot and ran after Jaime who was running away. The Lannister wasn’t a coward, but he wasn’t a fool either? He probably knew that most of his men were dead, the situation was already lost. Jon ran but started to feel pain spreading through him, he tried to shot once or twice while running, but he missed. Soon, Jaime took a turn and when Jon tried to sight him, he couldn’t find anyone.

Where the hell did he go? Jon ran again into another direction but soon had to admit the truth: Jaime had escaped. He failed. He cursed and walked back, still on his guards, but the gunshots had stopped, and he was pretty sure they were the winners. Yet he didn’t feel like one right now.

 

**O o O**

Once he came back, Tormund and Yoren took Jon on the _Erica_ to find what would be necessary to patch him up quickly. The captain who betrayed them was being ‘taken care of’ by Grenn and Pip. Yoren wasn’t a doctor, however he had learned to heal that kind of wounds, and Jon trusted him more than a whole hospital. He was gritting his teeth like there was no tomorrow.

“I couldn’t get him…”

“We know, we’ll get him later,” Tormund said, “for now just stay still.”

He was installed in the captain’s cabin, and while he lay down, he remembered hat Jaime said. He used his good arm to check out on of his pockets.

“Don’t move,” Yoren ordered.

But Jon didn’t answer that, nor did as he was told, instead he took his phone immediately and called Arya. Yoren wanted to take his phone but Tormund stopped him, knowing Jon wasn’t being difficult for nothing. Hearing the sisters’ names in Jaime’s mouth made him scared, more than he wanted to admit. It seemed like an eternity before she answered the call.

“What’s up Jon?”

He smiled a little at her bluntness, from anyone else, he would have taken that for rudeness, but he knew Arya too well.

“Hey, are you all okay?”

“Yes, Sansa and I we approached Joffrey, but we’re both fine, right now we’re home.”

“That’s good, we will _Ouch_!”

“Jon?!”

He glared at Yoren who was starting to clean the wound.

“It’s okay…I’ll call you back tomorrow.”

He hung up and let out a shaky sigh. He had already taken a bullet before, and he didn’t remember that it was so painful, yet he had to make that call. He turned to Tormund who gave him a questioning look.

“Why did you need to call her?”

“Jaime…He was talking about them, about the Starks. At first, he spoke about Robb and Ned, so I thought he was just taunting me, but then, he told me he knew about Sansa and me, and about Arya working for me.”

“Shit…Do you think they know about her mission?”

“They would have probably killed her,” said Yoren while taking tweezers out.

“That’s true…But it’s risky to let her continue, or she’ll have to do things quickly.”

A chocked yell came out of his mouth as Yoren took out the bullet from his shoulder. Tormund gave him a little smirk, knowing perfectly what he was going through, but daring him to be tougher than that. Jon bare the whole operation, and was truly relieved when it was done.

“You’ll need to be careful. This is just for now, I’ll do something better when we’ll leave.”

Jon nodded and rested for a minute, knowing this would be a long night for him. 

“We will have to see them again tomorrow,” Tormund declared. “Tonight had been a success, the Lannister won’t like it. They’ll be more careful.”

“Yeah…We will probably have to protect them…”

Jon stopped taking abruptly as he heard his phone rang. He thought it might be Arya, but he was surprised to see it was Gendry. What could he want?

“Yes?”

“Boss, I found her!”

“Who did you found?”

“That spy, Brienne Tarth, I found her!”

The spy! He had almost forgot about that! Given what Mance told them, that Brienne had been discovered by the Lannisters and had been unheard of for days, Jon was pretty sure they would find her dead.

“In what state?”

“Alive, she is wounded but alive.”

Now that was a surprise, escaping the Lannisters alive wasn’t an easy thing, this woman was lucky, and Mance would be definitely glad to hear that. It was a good evening for their mob, even if they were far from done.

“Where is she?”

“Have you ever heard of the she-dragons? It’s a new gang, I’m with their leader Daenerys Targaryen, she is the one who found Brienne, she says she wants to talk with Mance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean with Jon, I know. Jon's sequence was hard to write really, I never wrote that kind of fight before. But I'm glad I finally got to include Jaime! As for Daenerys, it was definitely time to make her come back into the story. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the very long time, I had a lot of troubles and problems to deal with recently, with my family, my job and my health at a point, and I didn't have time to write. I'll try to put regular updates again, now this story is always long to write as it's my first one focusing on Mob universe and I'm not used to it. It's also long chapters each time, that's why it always take some times to post new chapters, but I'll try to do better in the future. Now enjoy, I hope you'll like it!

**Jon :**

The next morning the pain in his shoulder was still vivid but Jon felt better. He hadn’t been brought to hospital of course, Mance had some doctors who would work for him and who would take any wounded man at any hour. He would still have to get his shoulder checked and treated regularly and he would need rest but otherwise his arm would heal finely if he was careful.

Last night, after the fight against Jaime, Tormund had sent some of his men to watch Sansa and Arya’s flat, usually Jon would have been the one instructing such things but Tormund replaced him for a short moment. Apparently, nothing had been attempted against them, yet it didn’t mean there was no danger, the Lannisters knew how to wait for the right moment. While he was thinking about all this, he heard someone knock at his front door. He stood and went to his gun immediately. He walked very silently toward the door, ready for a fight if it was needed. He looked through the Judas hole, carefully. He was surprised to see Sansa and Arya standing at the other side, he put his gun in his trousers and opened the door. They both looked worried. He closed the door and locked it again as soon as they were in.

“Jon, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just got shot…”

The red-head put an arm around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Jon used his valid arm to embrace her, her softness was soothing after what he went through last night, and it was good to have her here, to feel her alive. He also looked at Arya who seemed like she was boiling rage at the sight of the bandage. He smiled and gave her a hug as well, a brotherly hug, which she returned with carefulness as she feared to worsen his wound.

“It’s okay, girls, I’m alright.”

He went to a chair and slumped in. The girls sat on the couch, they looked tired he noticed, and he felt a somehow ashamed because he had a nice flat, pretty plain but still more comfortable than what the family had and the girl’s slightly worn out clothes were a reminder they were much poorer than him. Yet they didn’t seem to be really bothered by that.

“What is happening?”

“We did well at the harbor, we stopped the attack from the Lannisters, but I encountered Jaime Lannister.”

“It’s him who shot you?” Arya asked

“Yeah. I almost got him but he escaped. Yet he said things I didn’t like, he spoke about you. He knows you’re working for us Arya, and he knows I’m in a relationship with Sansa.”

The two girls looked at each other, Sansa looked quite alarmed but Arya seemed calmer, she shrugged slightly.

“So? The Lannisters know we are alive, and it has never been a secret that I work for you, and you didn’t try to hide that you’re going out with Sansa.”

“Yeah and why would he give you a hint if they planned something?”

Arya nodded at her sister’s comments. While they both made good arguments and might be right, Jon couldn’t brush what happened away, there were too many risks.

“That’s true but Jaime seems a little too well informed about your whereabouts and I don’t like it one bit. He might try to target you if he knows Mance has sympathy for your family.”

“So what do we do?”

He sighed and looked at Sansa, hoping she wouldn’t get angry again like the first time he proposed his help.

“You’ll have to leave your flat. We can send your aunt and your brothers somewhere else where they’ll be safe. As for you two…Well, you can leave with them or stay here, but we will have to find you another place.”

Sansa only lowered her head, she seemed afraid, and Arya was obviously quite shocked.

“Leave? But where will they go?”

“Karsi has some friends who live far away in the country side. They’ll be safe here, and I think your brothers will like it.”

“Okay…But I’ll stay here, I still have a job to do,” Arya declared.

“Arya, if Joffrey knows…”

“Jon, if they knew I was Arya Stark, they would have killed me already. Let me finish this, I’ll kill Joffrey soon, he doesn’t know and he wouldn’t have spoken of me or Sansa to his mom. You can’t have someone else taking the job and begin again from the start, it would take too much time. I’m not just a fragile thing, I can do it, I was never afraid of risks.”

He had to admit she was right, he hired her to do jobs which always risky to begin with, she wasn’t a damsel in distress, she was a fighter, just like him. Their life was dangerous, there was no question to that.

“You can send Lysa and the boys away but I’m staying as well, I’m in it,” Sansa declared. 

“Alright. But not in your flat, I’ll find you somewhere else to stay. Arya, you’ll come with me this afternoon, we have a meeting and it could be good for you to come.”

“What is it about?”

“A spy working for Mance had disappeared and she had finally been found again, she barely escaped death from the Lannisters.”

“Ok.”

“In the same time, I’ll tell the rest of the family the bad news.”

Jon nodded at Sansa suggestion and looked at her and Arya with some sadness, why did they have to go through all this? Arya looked at the pair and got up.

“Okay, I’m leaving you, I have plans for tonight and…Stuff to do.”

There was no doubt she wanted to leave them some space, and Jon was grateful for that. He told her to be careful, but he knew Arya could manage. Once she was out, he looked at Sansa ho extended her hand to him.

“Come, sit with me.”

He did as he was told sat on the couch at her side, she passed an arm around his shoulders, careful with his wound and pulled them gently together. Jon passed an arm around her waist and caressed her hair with his other hand while she put her head on his valid shoulder. He rested his cheek on her crone.

“I hate to see you with this,” she murmured.

“I hate to have it. But I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I know this will be a big change for you, but we have no choice.”

“I know…I wasn’t so fond of the flat anyway. But I’ll miss my brothers, maybe I’ll miss Lysa at times too. You’re sure they might come for us?”

“There are chances, you could be targeted again, and I’m not willing to take that risk…You know, you were right when you said we don’t know each other enough already to know how much we can trust each other, but one thing is sure: I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You’re already important to me. Your sister too, in another way.”

“Thank you…You’re…important to me as well. Even if I can be defensive…I like that you’re nice and gentle. You promise you’ll always stay as such?”

“I promise. Even if things weren’t made to work between us, I’ll always respect you.”

She leaned toward him and kissed him. He embraced her closely, still careful with his wound, and he felt soothed by that kiss, by this gentleness and intimacy they were sharing. That girl…He knew he had to be patient, but he loved her already. Since his ex-girlfriend Ygritte, no girl made him feel so much, it was maybe even stronger with Sansa.

They didn't remain like that for long. Jon made the calls which were needed to have the family removed from the city with Karsi's help, and Sansa went home to help her family pack (and calm Lysa's hysteric rants). It took hardly some hours to have Lysa and the brother Stark away from the city.

While they were leaving, Jon went at the meeting this afternoon, accompagnied by Arya. Mance and the Tyrells were here, but Jon also saw a girl with silver hair and a black girl of the same age. The two were pretty, but he had to admit the unusual look of the silver-haired girl was quite fascinating. Beside them, the one named Brienne looked even uglier, Jon was a little ashamed of this thought but it was true. He also saw Olenna and Margaery, the younger one was accompagned by a very beautiful young woman who he didn't know. Olly was here, and he asked Jon how he was.

“I'm fine, it should be healed soon.”

“Hi, Olly.”

The young boy nly nodded at Arya, Jon was aware he was probably a little jealous because of all the attention Arya got from Jon and also Tormund. Speaking of the devil, the red-headed man entered after Jon, and greeted him with a slap on his valid shoulder.

“I was tempted to slap the other one but that would have been a little too much.”

“Yes, even for you.”

Tormund was about to say something but he stopped and Jon saw he was looking in Dany's direction. Jon knew that look, he probably had a little thing for her. The silver-haired girl approached them and Jon thought she was going to talk to them but she went to Arya.

“Aren't you the girl from the alley?”

“Yes, Arya. And you're Dany.”

“I knew it! I knew your face was familiar. Is you sister alright?”

“She is fine.”

“You two know each other?” 

The question was asked by Mance, and Arya who was seeing him for the first time was probably unsettled that he was talking to her. Yet only Jon saw that, because the girl regained countenance immediately.

“Yes, my sister and I helped Dany one evening, she was being assaulted.”

“I was purchasing some painkillers for Brienne”, Dany explained further. “Two punks tried to get me.”

“I'm happy you got out of this unscathed,” Mance declared, “and I thank you again for helping my friend when she was hurt.”

Brienne lowered her head, it seemed like she was ashamed, Jon wondered if it was because she didn't like to be the center of attention, or maybe she was feeling guilty for Daenerys encountering danger to help her. Tormund went to Brienne.

“Trust me, the Lannisters will soon pay for what they did to you.”

Jon could have gaped at the way he was looking at Brienne; he thought his friend had a thing for Dany, but no! He was only looking in Dany's direction earlier because Brienne was standing next to her. Poor Brienne who still seemed like she was recovering from what happened only nodded, looking even more uneasy. She seemed relieved when Oolenna harshly declared.

“Well, I don't know if you want to spend all the afternoon in curtesy, but I don't. Let's begin that meeting, we have important things to discuss.”

Jon couldn't agree more with her.

XxXxXxX

**Arya:**

She had never been in a meeting before, and all she had mostly done was stand like the other henchmen while the bosses were sitting and talking. They spoke of what happened in the harbour, Olenna and other people barfed into a laughter when they were told how Jaime looked and how he had to run away. She couldn't help however but notice that Brienne Tarth, Mance's spy, was looking sad upon hearing this. Said spy was soon asked to speak about what she knew.

“I got close to Jaime, and I can tell you that you know pretty much everything about Tywin's plans, he has infiltrated the harbour and want to overthrow both your families in a row. I don't know if you're aware of it, but there are also some spies in your rank, Olenna.”

“Spies? What else can you tell me?”

“Apparently they introduced some spies in your clubs or among your assassins. I was trying to find names when I was surprised.”

“Who surprised you?”

“Jaime.”

“And he didn't kill you?”

“No...I...”

She looked uneasy but she continued.

“Jaime and I got close. While I played the bodyguard he and I befriended, that's how I got some vital information. He found me snooping around and I think he...He might have hesitated to kill me.”

“Jaime Lannister, not wanting to kill someone?” Jon gasped.

Indeed, Jaime was known to be ruthless, and whenever he could get his hand on someone threatening his family that person could pray all the gods to have mercy, because Jaime wouldn't have any. Brienne nodded.

“He is not the man he used to be. He is starting to get his distances from his sister and his father.”

Arya had the feeling there might be something more that Brienne wasn't telling them, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe Brienne felt bad for betraying Jaime? If they had got close...Arya wondered how she would react in sucha situation, having to befriend someone to betray them...Sure she had to be seductive toward Joffrey, but he was such a little shit that killing him would be a pleasure. However, maybe Jaime had been a good friend toward Brienne. Jon asked something:

“There is something I wish to know: have you ever heard of the Stark family?”

“Um...I know who they are, the Lannisters ruined them, Tywin speaks of it as one of his greatest victory.”

This made Arya's teeth grit, she could have punched something right now, and Tywin's face would have been perfect!

“I mean, did you hear them plan to do something to the remaining Starks?”

“No, once I heard Tywin and Jaime say that the remaining children weren't threats anymore, the elder is a stripper and the young is a little thug apparently. They kept some tabs about them just to be sure, but they aren't a subject of worry apparently.”

“If only he knew,” Arya let out without thinking.

Brienne looked puzzled by this comment, and Tormund explained further:

“This is Arya Stark, she works for us and she has for mission to kill Joffrey Lannister.”

Obviosuly, this made Brienne uneasy, she wasn't aware a Stark was here.

“Be carful,” she warned, “that boy is a sadist. In fact even if I said the Stark family isn't a priority for the Lannisters, you should maybe not stay around.”

“The Stark family has already been taken somewhere else to be in security. Only Arya and her sister will stay here to participate to the operation,” Mance explained. “Now, there is a point I would like to discuss: Miss Targaryen, you asked to meet us. While I'm thankful of you for saving Brienne, I guess this isn't just a meeting of curtesy.”

“Indeed. There is two points I would like to talk about with you and the Tyrells. I know thanks to Brienne that the Freys are traitors working for the Lannisters. They are also enemies of ours, as you know I fight against prostitution and human trafficking.”

“I have been told.”

“Walder Frey does sell some girls for his own benefit, and he raped a lot of young girls, some landed in my gang. I want to be the one who'll kill him, and I want to be given the chance to rescue the girls who were under his control.”

“We will kill Walder Frey soon, but for now, we are still using him. For the girls, I trust you'll do your best with them and you have my word that neither I nor my men will furt them.”

“You can count on us also,” Olenna sighed, “those poor girls will certainly need it after being in the hands of that pervert.”

“Second,” continued Daenerys, “I want Brienne to be allowed to stay with us for some times, not only does she have to rest, but she is an excellent fighter and many of those I recruit would benefit from such a training.”

“I can't give you that without the consent of my friend,” Mance stated.

However Brienne declared she was fine staying with Daenerys and her gang. The rest of the meeting wasn't really long, some questions were asked, Margaery asked Daenerys what her interest was to help them outside of the Freys. The chief of the she-dragons explained she'd rather have good ties with the two families who weren't into prostitution and human trafficking. This seemed to please Margaery, and Arya knew that a woman fighting for other girls wasn't to displease her friend. Being a woman, and a pretty one at that, Margaery wasn't always taken seriously, Arya knew what it was like. When the meeting ended, Arya went to her friend.

“Hey, how are you?”

“Fine. What about you and Sansa? Your family is really gonna leave?”

“As soon as possible.”

“I didn't have much time to call your sister, but tell her I still think of her and of you as well. She is working tonight if I'm right?”

Arya had to admit she didn't know that, Sansa didn't tell her.

“I thought of telling her not to come, but Taena suggested she would be more in security in the club rather than alone.”

She said that while gesturing to the pretty woman behind her who was her body guard and maybe more knowing Margaery's tastes. Taena gave Arya a small smile.

“Margaery told me of your recent loss, I'll be in the club tonight, I swear you no one will hurt your sister or any other girl.” 

This was probably one of the assassin formed by the Tyrell family, she hoped Margaery would have more than one. Jon came to tell her they had to leave.

Once they got out, Daenerys approached her and Jon, obviosuly she wanted to talk to them only.

“Do you have another place to stay?” Asked Dany.”If your family is leaving your current home, I guess you're not staying in the same place either.”

“No, not for now, but we will find.”

“You know, I could find you womewhere to stay among the she-dragons. Staying in a place belonging to Mance or the Tyrells would be a little too obvious.”

She had to admit it was true, and she was actually quite curious about this gang even is she didn't wish to be part of it. They said they would see that with Sansa and think about it, yet when they were away from Dany, Jon looked hesitant.

“We can give it a try,” Arya suggested, “she protected Brienne, and she owe us a favor.”

“I know, but I don't know them already.”

“Come on, she has no reason to hurt us, we have enough enemies in common.”

He nodded and admitted she had a point. She called Sansa and told her sister they could have a place where they could stay. Her sister was done helping her family to leave, they were waiting for Mance's men to pick them up and Arya suddenly realized amongst that whole mess what it meant: her brother were about to leave. She wouldn't miss her aunt but Bran and Rickon, that was another story. She felt the urgent need and to go and tell them goodbye.

“Can you drive me home?”

Jon nodded and they went to the flat as quickly as possible. Mance's men were already here. Lysa was raging that she shouldn't be forced to leave her home because of them, while Sansa was hugging Rickon, explaining him why they had to leave.

“It's unbelievable, after everything I did...”

“If you prefer you can stay here and wait for the Lannisters,” Jon snarled, “but I can guarantee you they'll do worse than make you leave your sordid flat.”

His glare and harsh words were enough to make her shut up. Arya went to Bran, her brother was obviously doing his best to keep strong.

“Hey...So it seems like we're going on vacations,” he muttered.

“Yeah, aren't you a lucky little bastard?”

He had a tiny smile.

“Can't you come with us? It's already hard to leave my friend behind, but without you two, it will be worse.”

“No Bran, we can't. We have something to do here. But we won't stay away from each other forever.”

“But what if something happens to you.”

“I won't let anyone hurt us,” Arya said in a determined tone. 

“Hey, don't you worry,” murmured Sansa while letting go of Rickon, “we will both be careful.”

Bran bit his lips, obviously he couldn't bring himself to believe everything would be fine, and in spite of her courage, Arya couldn't help but think it was justified. She felt Rickon hugging her and she returned the gesture. Even if he was younger than her, she had always loved to play with him and spend time with her little brother.

“Come with us, please!”

“No, Rickon, we have a job to do.”

“Mom and Dad used to say things would be fine, but it wasn't true.”

Those words could have make her cry, it always felt strange to hear Rickon talk about mom and dad, he didn't remember them a lot, but he had been still affected by what happened.

“Come on, it will be different this time. I count on you to take care of each other, and keep an eye on Lysa,” Sansa instructed gently. “We are Starks, we can be strong.”

“She is right, we won't let that anyone hurt us again. You'll be alright, and so will we.”

They all hugged on last time, then men helped Bran out of his wheelchair to put him in the car, and eventually they left. Arya felt Sansa take her hand, and she squeezed it.

“Do you think we'll really see them again?” Asked Sansa.

“We'll do everything for it.”

The night would fall quite soon. It seemed like this hour were the day was dying was theirs. Jon left them, some last arrangements needed to be done, but Arya was pretty sure he wanted to give them some times alone. She turned toward her sister.

“Prepare me one last time.”

Sansa gave her a scared look but did as such with no protest. Tthey didn't speak about what er little sister was about to do. It just had to be done. Sansa also prepared herself for the club, she told Arya she had no wish to work, to see the backstage without Ros...but it was for the best. Sansa gave her a simple hug, wishing her good luck, and during a very small moment of weakness, Arya wished to just stay in Sansa's comforting arms. Yet she straightened herself and just gave her sister a wink, as if she was sure everything would be okay.

It wasn't long for her to see and approach Joffrey in the club. He looked a little disappointed to see her alone.

“Sansa had to replace a colleague, she wished she could have come, but it was impossible.”

“It's alright, little rosebud. How about I take you somewhere else? Are you hungry? I haven't eat already, and there is a restaurant I love.”

“That's so sweet of you, I'm also very hungry.”

He had a wolfish grin, they left the Moonspell and he gestured his car. Arya smiled to him and went in the car, her plan was working fine, she felt dirty doing that, she hoped she wouldn’t have to kiss him again, it had been disgusting to kiss Ros’s killer, it was as if she had tasted her blood on her mouth. Sansa told her that she didn't think of Ros while seducing him, but it came back full force after. Her sister had been lucky, she couldn't push away the memory of their lost friend away. Yet she didn’t show anything, remembering everything Sansa said and how she acted.

He took place at her side, and she was about to say something when she saw one of his body guard taking place at her side, if her info were right, it was Meryn Trant. He had a sinister expression and looked at her closely. Two other, Boros and Janos, also came in the car; all looking at her with the same expression. She had a bad feeling but the car started to leave. She had her gun with her anyway. Her heart beat faster when Joffrey touched her thigh, but not in excitement.

“You're a pretty one, a little tomboyish in spite of your look but quite cute. It's your sister however, oh when I'll get my hands on her!”

Arya didn't answer anything, she knew the difference between a lustful guy, and a threatening one. Until now, Joffrey had been lustful, but now there was something else. He reminded her of Ramsay...

“After all, having the two Stark girls...What a great trophy! Did you see the little present I sent to Margaery?”

She gritted her teeth anger and fear rose through her: he knew. He passed a hand in her hair.

“That little head will look great in some velvet. We won't sent it just in any box, a Stark deserve better, isn't it?”

“You little shit...”

He gripped her throat and before she could hit him, Trant had his gun at her temple.

“Your gun, now.”

She knew she had no choice. She handed them her gun, she still had her knife in her boots but it wouldn't be easy to reach it...Joffrey let go of her throat and went to kiss her but she pushed him away, earning a little laugh.

“Still feisty! Well we'll see about it when my men will held you. We're going to the harbour. My family got a little defeat here, let's see how they'll react when they'll find your body there. At least the rest of it. The head...Maybe I'll sent it to Jon, or to Sansa...”

Arya clenched her fist. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let them kill her, even if she had to kill herself. But Sansa...The car advanced and Arya could do nothing for now but look at the city outside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very sadistic to end on a cliff-hanger here, but next chapter is on the way. But Tormund/Brienne has begun!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me when the grammar is wrong. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Arya:**

 

She was brutally pushed out of the car by Joffrey's men, they had the harbour which was deserted tonight. Of course they would kill her on Mance's territory, the irony worked better that way. She was ordered to raise her hands in the air. She was facing Joffrey who was staying at a good distance: not too close to be disarmed, but close enough to be able to watch her. He had a smug smile, she hated it but she couldn't do anything. She was trapped.

 

“Put your hands where I can see those, rosebud,” Joffrey murmured. “Now, let's make a deal: you're gonna die, but if you talk, I'm giving you a quick and dignified death. I'll shot you through the heart, you're pretty head won't even be damaged. I won't even laid a hand on you, nor my men. However, if you don't answer my questions, the next hours will be the worse of your life! We will all take a turn to fuck you until your bones break. And once that will be done, I'll find other funny ways to make you suffer.”

 

She had to find something to say and do. Make him talk? This was the best way to buy herself some time. She truly regretted not to be Sansa at this moment, her sister knew how to make people talk, in general Sansa understood people more than she did. What would her sister do? At the club, she found the right way to flatter Joffrey...Arya couldn't flatter him right now, it would be obvious. However she could make him want to brag. Sansa told her once that people rarely resisted when one would give thema reason to brag, especially if they had a big ego.

 

“How did you know? I was careful, how could you know?”

 

“You aren't the only ones to have spies, we have one, close to you.”

 

This made her stgomach tighten even more. Who was it? She was scared, she didn't like to admit it, but she was. It seemed like her guts were about to jump out of her body at any moments. She had to continue, she was gaining some time to think.

 

“Who? I know everyone around me, none of them would be spies!”

 

He laughed out, she knew she sounded naïve, but that way she would make him want to brag, she was giving him the perfect way to feel superior.

 

“You think so? Oh you don't know people around you so well. Though it's not exactly someone around you, but around someone you love...I would be worried for them if I were you...Not that you have much time for that anyway. You know what? If you cry and beg nicely, I might tell you.”

 

Oh Seven hells, no way she would do that! But if it allowed her to know...Was he talking about someone close to Sansa? To Jon? She thought it could be Gendry but she doubted it, the boy wasn't important enough to be spied on. In a second she thought of him and of the chances she never seized...But she couldn't allow herself to be dreamy, she had to focus, Joffrey and his bodyguards were pointing guns at her.

 

“So, what will it be, rosebud?”

 

“Boss, we can't lose time...”

 

“Shut up, Boros,” Joffrey shrieked. “I want to have fun, you're the first spy I get my hands on. All the others were only dumb bitches. So, once again, what is your answer?”

 

“If I tell you everything, you'll leave my sister alone? She knows nothing, I just told her I needed a favour, but I didn't explain our plans to her. She doesn't work with us.”

 

“Fine, I spare your sister and I'll give you a quick death. Now, maybe you should talk, rosebud. I like my fun, but I don't like when girls made me wait, and you teased me enough.”

 

She doubted he meant it about Sansa, but she didn't have anything to loose by trying that. What could she do? Make a diversion? But how? Maybe she could convince him to spare her life by making them believe she could be useful alive?

 

“You know, you would make an error if you killed me.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Let's say I don't have much to say, but I could show you something.”

 

Oh Seven Gods, she was improvising totally, she didn't even know what she was inventing right now.

 

“And you mention that only now because...?”

 

“I just realized this would be better, if you really promise not to touch my family, you'll obtain much more than you hope.”

 

Joffrey looked thoughtful. Maybe she did it...But then a smile cracked his lips and he bursted into a laughter, and Arya realized her lie didn't work.

 

“Oh rosebud, you aren't bad, I give you that! But enough joking, I give you ten scond to speak before the true fun begin. I must admit I kind of hope you'll say no, tearing off this skirt is really tempting.”

 

The men also laughed at this and Arya took a big breath. She had to invent a lie. She wouldn't make it out alive, but at least she could mislead them...

 

She opened her mouth to say something when a sound of engine was heard and suddenly a motorbike appeared from behind a building, and a gunshot was heard. Janos Slynt went down. Arya couldn't see the person's face because of the helmet, but she knew who it was: Gendry! Joffrey had turned his head toward the figure, leaving Arya an open window to jump on him and seize his gun. Joffrey released a shriek and struggled for the gun but Arya sent her forehead on the bridge of his nose, making him lessen his hold on the weapon. She tore it away from him. She was about to shoot him when she saw that Gendry had fallen from his motorcycle. It seemed like he had taken a bullet. Arya shot at Meryn who barely dodged and she took cover behind some big boxes before getting wounded.

 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw that Gendry wasn't on the ground. She focused on Meryn who had taken three shots at her. She had to be quick; it was her asset. She took a quick glance out of her hideout, and shot once, she heard a scream of pain and another shooting sound was heard. She touched him but didn't kill him. She heard other shooting sounds coming from Boros and Gendry. She jumped out of her hideout again and shot at Meryn who also jumped out of his spot. Only one shot was heard. Meryn fell on the ground; Arya had been faster.

 

She turned instinctively toward Boros and saw that he had also fell on the ground. Gendry was standing there, his gun still raised in the air. He raised his visor and went to her.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, but we have to find Joffrey!”

 

He nodded and they went searching for him. They ran together between the boxes and the building, when Arya suddenly spotted his frame running in hopes to reach the nearby streets, but she ran faster, shooting several times until Joffrey fell on the ground. She ran even faster, reaching the boy. He was squirming on the ground, hurt but not dead yet.Gendry was right behind her but didn't say a word, didn't do a single thing, as she pointed her gun toward his head while he raised his hands, tears running on his cheeks pathetically. She remembered os's head in a box and anger overtook her. She kicked him viciously, still holding him at gunpoint.

 

“Please, please, I didn't...”

 

“Shut up! Now it's me who ask questions, little shit!”

 

“Okay, everything you want!”

 

“Who is your spy?!”

 

“I don' tknow, I just heard my grandfather say that they had a spy who could have information on all of you...”

 

She kicked him in the stomach.

 

“Liar!”

 

“I swear, I know nothing more, he told me this afternoon that Arya Stark had been sent to kill me, and when I understood it was you...”

 

She gave him another kick.

 

“Give me a name!”

 

“I don't have any, please, don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!”

 

She let out a sardonical chuckle. It was probably true, why would Tywin Lannister tell this dumbass anything?

 

“You know,” she growled, “the girl you killed to send her head to the Tyrell, she was my friend.”

 

“I...I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me,” he begged.

 

“She was a nice girl, and she was maybe a stripper, Ros had still much more worth than you, why should I spare you after what you did to her?”

 

“I didn't know she was your friend, I swear...”

 

“You know, I just had to spy on you first. It's funny because you signed your death warrant after you killed her.”

 

He gaped at this, like he couldn't believe it and she savored that. She was happy to let this little shit knows that it was because of his sadism that he was getting killed, and more of all, she was happy because hse felt she was restoring some importance to Ros. She had been killed as if she didn't mattered, her head sent like a sick postcard. But ow, she was showing him that this 'unimportant stripper' mattered much more than he thought.

 

“Yeah, I would have never been ordered to kill you if you haven't sent her head to the Tyrells. And it's because it was _her_ head that I proposed myself to kill you.”

 

“I'm sorry, I was angruy but...'

 

“Shut the fuck up! You're pathetic! You're playing tough but you're only a little shit! Her name was Ros, and I want you to know you're dying because her! Oh, and let me remind you of one thing: my name isn't rosebud, it's Arya STARK!”

 

And with that, she pulled the trigger and Joffrey's body fell back on the ground where it belonged. Arya felt strangely alive at this very instant, it wasn't like the time she killed for Ramsay. Yet after the rush of adrenaline, she felt like something missing, as if she should have felt more, when she was looking at his body, even if she was satisfied, she realized she wasn't feeling as glorious as she thoguht. Maybe it was because Joffrey wasn't as important as the rest of the family. But it was Ros's killer, the one who put their friend's head in a box, so why wasn't she more satisified? One sure thing was that she was relieved it was finally done. They weren't unresponsive victims anymore, Ros's death was avenged, she and Sansa brougth him down, she would tell that to her sister...

 

A hand was put on her shoulder and she turned round to see Gendry, he had taken off his helmet, and now that all of this had passed, she couldn't help but shiver when she saw his eyes. He was looking at her in such a way...As if she was all that mattered on earth right now. She was loved by several people, but no one had ever looked at her with that kind of love. Without thinking, she took his face in her hands and he embraced her to bring her closer and they kissed as if there would be no tomorrow. All the tension, the fear, the adrenaline was being heaved off of their shoulders in that simple kiss.

 

Twice in her life, Arya had been kissed, once by a pervert who forced his lips on her, the second time by Joffrey. At this moment, she discovered how much a kiss could be enjoyable and she felt a new adrenaline rush, but very different, and truly satisfying this time. She felt her eyes wetten out of joy and when they borke their kiss, she allowed Ggendry to pull her into a hug, her arms went around his neck.

 

“Seven Hells, I thought I would loose you,” he murmured. “I was spying on Lancel, and I heard him saying on the phone that Joffrey would bring a spy in the harbour to kill them. I knew it was you.”

 

“So you rushed there?”

 

“Yeah. I know I dropped my job, but I couldn't let that happen.”

 

“I won't blame you for that!”

 

They both laughed out at this, and he kissed the top of her head.

 

“You didn't tell me about that friend of yours. I heard that a girl was killed but I didn't know it was your friend.”

 

“She wasn't a very close friend, but I liked her, she was nice...Genuinely nice.”

 

She looked up at him.

 

“I wanted to focus on my mission, I didn't want to loose any time crying, that's why I didn't tell you.”

 

“I know you're strong, but if from time to time you need to talk, you perfectly know I'm here.”

 

She nodded, it was true Gendry often listened to her when she needed to talk, she would never reveal her feelings too much, but maybe she should. She had told Sansa they couldn't be wary of everyone when she had pushed Jon away, now maybe it was her turn to trust. They kissed again, gently this time.

 

“Come we should go,” he proposed, “who knows who could come.”

 

“Okay, I'll call Jon and tell him what happened.”

 

She took out her phone while she and Gendry went to his motorcycle, and saw she had several calls of Sansa and Jon. She had turned her phone silent before going to her mission, now she wondered why they had called her so many times. She called Jon and he answered quickly.

 

“Hey, it's me.”

 

“Arya, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, the job is done, Joffrey is dead, but things didn't went exactly as planned.”

 

“What happened?”

 

She told him the story, and how Gendry saved her.

 

“So they have a spy among us...Join us quickly, but whatever you do, don't return to your flat.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Something happened with your sister.”

 

Her guts contorted as Jon told her that, before she could ask him what was wrong, he told her to go at an adress she never heard of before.

 

“What happened? Is she alright?”

 

“Yes, she is fine, but let's say that it can't be ignored. I'll explain you, come quickly.”

 

He hung up and she mounted on the motorcycle behind Gendry, telling him the adress, and the two were soon out of the harbour. She was glad they were away, seeing Joffrey dead was maybe satisfying, but she didn't want to be near it anymore, she just wanted to be with her loved ones.

 

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

**Sansa:**

 

All evening she had been worried about Arya. One of the Tyrell's bodyguard had escorted her to her job tonight, just to be sure. She had danced as well as she could in such a state, and she could see she wasn't the only one feeling bad in the club. Every other girls were upset, even those who didn't like Ros were feeling scared. Shae was trying to stay stoic and all, but Sansa could see the sadness and repressed anger. At the end of the evening, she was dancing on  _Burning Desire_ by Lana Del Rey, and at some moments, she felt like she would just break into tears while dancing. In order to forget about her worries and pain, and to dance sensually, she thought of Jon. 

 

It wasn't hard to visualize him while dancing on that song. The prospect of sleeping with him had already crossed her mind more than once, she didn't know if she was ready, yet she had to admit she desired him. It comforted her to be the one lusting after someone, instead of being an object of unreciprocate lust. She tried to imagine him here while dancing, she imagined that he was here with no one else, she imagined he would come on stage and kiss her, caress her hips with his long hands, and...

 

Her fantasy was cut off by loud laughs emitted by a group of girls at a table. In a second, her thoughts were completely different: she remembered this evening on the beach with Arya, Shae, Margaery and Ros, smoking, drinking and laughing...Arya had told them she liked a guy, and she had been struck by the fact her sister was growing up...Arya was growing up too fast...This evening had taken place days ago, but it seemed like it was years. Her friends and her little sister...She could have cried for them all.

 

She rolled slowly on the floor to collect some bucks, she got a lot this time, thinking of Jon while dancing probably made her more sensual than usual, she could see a lot of lust in their eyes. When she left at the end of the song she felt relieved. Dully, she started to change for the next one, when Shae came to her and hugged her with no warning.

 

“It will be alright. We'll get out of this,” her dark-haired friend whispered.

 

Passing her arms around Shae's shoulders, the younger girl prayed she was right. Loras had her escorted back home that night, tomorrow she would get a new place, apparently Jon would find something along with Daeanerys Targaryen, Sansa had been very surprised to know Arya had seen the girl again at a mob meeting. It wasn't a bad idea, after all the Lannisters wouldn't search them among the she-dragons.

 

The man escorted only to the building door and left after, obviously it annoyed him to drive a stripper home. Sansa didn't care about him, she just wanted to see Arya, she didn't dare to call her. Arya was with Joffrey...May the Gods have mercy on her. She tried to push away every thoughts of her little sister potentially dead. While the elevator was ascending at a slow pace, she thought of a time when she and Arya imitated Lysa in this very same elevator when they were a little younger. She didn't know why she was thinking about this now.

 

Sansa sighed while she went out of the elevator when suddenly, she was pushed against the wall, pain spread through her left side as it hit the wall and she yelped. Sansa tried to push away her assaulter, she struggled but he pushed her back against the wall and this time she was facing and could see his face. The fear she first felt was replaced by surprise and anger when she saw none other than Jaime Lannister.

 

“You?”

 

“Hey, lass!”

 

His breath smelled alcohol badly. She tried to push him away again, his sight was making her sick, but he was stronger, he kept her against the wall. Not only he had drink, but he didn’t shave for days, he had big eyebags and his face was pale.

 

“No, no, no, you stay here. You stay here and tell me where she is!”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

 

“You know damn straight what I’m talking about! Brienne! Where is she?!”

 

Oh shit, he knew about that…She had never met the woman but she knew about her, Arya told her everything about it.

 

“I don’t know who that is, let go, you sick…”

 

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

 

Not even thinking, Sansa spit at his face and his grip lessened under the shock. She freed one of her arms and slapped him hard, she struggled to get away but he held her nonetheless and drew her to him again.

 

“I know you, you’re Sansa Stark, and I know you're with that guy, _Snow_ …” He almost spat it. “Brienne and he both works for Rayder. I'm pretty sure you know where that cunt is!”

 

“I don’t know anything, all I know is that you’re a bunch of son of bitches and even if I knew, I’d rather go to hell rather than tell you!”

 

Jaime brought her closer to his face, she was sickened by it and she couldn't help but remember Petyr Baelish when he was creepy, even if there was no lust in Jaime's eyes.

 

“Hell is where I’ll take Brienne. She betrayed me…”

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

 

The anger on his face faltered, he didn’t say anything anymore and just stared at her intensely. He gripped her chin to make her look at him.

 

“When you’ll see her, tell Brienne she'd better come out and face me, tell her I won't stop searching for her, hiding is no use. If she doesn't come out and face me eventually, there will be consequences...Maybe for young girls. You hear me, kiddo?”

 

“Yes, now get the fuck away from me!”

 

With a huff, he released her, and then did something strange: he seized her arm, backed away a little while still holding her wrist, looked at her as if he wanted to remember every inch of her, and left. She ran inside and locked the door and pushed the curtains to every window. The flat seemed suddenly too empty. Jaime's stare before leaving had been strange...He hadn't looked at her creepily like Baelish or guys at the strip club, no, there had been nothing lustful in it, no anger either...He just looked confused. What the hell was he thinking when he had watched her in such a way?

 

“I have to call Arya and Jon…” she murmured for herself.

 

She took her phone and called Arya first, she was even more worried, she could have cried, how could she have let her little sister go to such a mission alone? She heard the phone ring but no one was answering it. She tried again but no answer. She called Jon. Thank God he answered.

 

“ _Sansa? Is there a problem?_ ”

 

“Yeah, Arya doesn't answer her phone, and I just saw Jaime fucking Lannister.”

 

“ _You’re kidding?!_ ”

 

“No, I’m not. He is looking for Brienne, and he threatened me right in front of our door! And Arya isn't answering...”

 

“ _Fuck! I’ll kill him! Wait for me, lock the door, don't open to anyone, I'll call you when I'm here._ ”

 

“Wait, what about Arya?”

 

“ _She is probably not done with her mission, wait for me, don't do anything stupid._ ”

 

The conversation ended, Sansa went to her room, there was something Arya might still have under her bed. She found it: another gun, Arya had two. She took it, put a chair facing the door but at a good distance and kept the gun in hands, ready to shoot if needed. At this moment she feared they would barge in, come and kill her at any moment, and she wondered if they could really ever escape the Lannisters.

 

'Tyrion,' she thought, 'that guy Tyrion Lannister escaped them, with...His niece and nephew? Is that what Jon told me? He escaped anyway, it's possible to escape them.'

 

At this moment she wished she had met Tyrion Lannister, it seemed like he had been different. It was a stupid, useless wish, but she didn't care. Except for Joffrey who was nothing but an idiot and still a kid, she had never met any  _real_ Lannisters before, only heard of them or saw pictures (which had been showed to her so she could recognize them in case), but she never faced one of those who made her family crumble. Until now, they had just been names, shadows spread over their lives, a wave of disease. However, when she had faced Jaime, she had seen: this one was among those who had destroyed their lives. 

 

She didn't stay like that for long, Jon called soon to tell her he was at her door and she opened cautiously but was reassured when she saw him. She hugged him tightly.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“No, I'm okay, he just scared me.”

 

It wasn't completely exact, Jaime did hurt her a little when he pushed her against the wall and restrained her, but the pain was already gone and she didn't want to make him worry.

 

“I'll get you away from here. Weren't you supposed to be escorted?”

 

“The guy Margaery choose only escorted me to the building.”

 

“That dumbass will get fired.”

 

Sansa took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He would be alright, she promised it to herself, she would do her best to make him happy.

 

“Let's go,” he murmured. “Pack up a few things.”

 

She did as such and threw some of her stuff in a bag, she wasn't really being picky, they had to be quick. She also took some things for Arya, clothes mostly and some little stuff she owned. She was ready quick enough to be ready in minutes, and she followed Jon to his car. There was a red-headed boy in the car, Jon told him to drive while he would phone Daenerys. They were sitting together on the back seat, Jon still holding her hand and glancing at her often, as if he feared her to be gone at any moment. She caressed his fingers with her thumb, to show him it was okay, she was there. The boy took several ways, and Sansa wondered where they were going like this.

 

“We're taking different roads to loose anyone who could eventually follow us. I don't think we're followed, but just to be sure...” the boy explained. 

 

“Okay, so we don't have any destination for now,” she concluded.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“What's your name?” Asked she.

 

“Hum...Olly.”

 

He looked surprised and she guessed that he wasn't used to people being interested enough in him to ask him his name. She gave him a smile.

 

“You look young to drive.”

 

“I'm sixteen now, but it's true I learned early,” he explained proudly. “I'm not just a car-driver, I do other jobs.”

 

“Like my sister?”

 

“Yeah, like Arya. Though I don't know much of what she does, we don't talk a lot. So you saw Jaime Lannister? Did he hurt you?”

 

“I'm fine. But he didn't look good, he was probably drunk,” she commented. 

 

“After what we gave him the other night, it wouldn't be a surprise!”

 

“You were there?”

 

“Yes, I was.”

 

And he explained her proudly that he participated to the operation in the harbour. Jon finally hung up and took Sansa's hand in his. He told her that she would go at Dany's flat, there would a be a room in there for her and Arya. Though she felt some apprehension at the idea to share a flat with a girl she met only once, Jon told her that if she had any trouble she should call him and that Brienne would share the flat with them as well, and she could be trusted. Sansa nodded and decided she would do as she always had done, she would confront and adapt to the situation. At least, she would be with Arya...

 

“Jon, you still don't have any news from Arya?”

 

“No, we can only wait.”

 

When they reached the place, they were greeted by Daenerys who gave Sansa a reassuring smile.

 

“Welcome, I'll show you your room, you'll share it with your sister, I hope you don't mind?”

 

“No, it will be perfect, thanks to let us come here.”

 

“No problem, I owe you that. This flat has more than one bedroom, I often let girls who are running away from problems come here.”

 

As she entered in the living room, she saw a broad blond woman sitting on the couch, and she guessed this was Brienne. She felt a wave of compassion for her, not only she was researched by Jaime, but she also looked pretty depressed. Sansa went to her with a smile which Brienne returned.

 

“Hi, I'm Sansa.”

 

“Brienne, I'm glad you came here safe.”

 

“Yes, hum...I don't know if they told you...”

 

“We'll talk about that later, for now settle in, you'll be fine here.”

 

Sansa nodded and she felt Jon taking her hand, he seemed worried. She knew he would have preffered to keep her in a closer place, but it would have made it easier for the Lannister to find her and Arya.

 

“If anything goes wrong...”

 

He was interrupted by a phone call and Sansa felt relief dashing over her when she heard him say:

 

“It's Arya.”

 

She listened to the conversation and understood something went wrong, and though she was scared for her sister, all that mattered was that she was alive. Jon had a dark expression, he summed up for her, Brienne and Dany what happened.

 

“I'm gladder that you're staying here, if there are spies in the organisation, it's better that you stay with someone who isn't a part of it.”

 

“Who else knows they will be here?”

 

“Except for us and Olly, no one. There will be Gendry too, but I trust him, he saved Arya after all.”

 

Dany took Sansa gently by the arm and showed her where she and Arya would sleep, there was only one bed, but large enough for two. She put the bag in and started to unpack.

 

“I know it's not easy,” Dany said, “I went through something quite like that too.”

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“My family was killed also, the only one who remained was my brother, but he was...peculiar. I found myself having to run away. But that's not a story for now.”

 

Sansa nodded, indeed it wasn't the best moment. She was done when she heard Arya come in the flat. She ran to her immediately and took her in her arms. Arya hugged her tightly and they just held each other like this for a short moment before Sansa released her to look at her face.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Arya just shook her head and Sansa just led in their new room. She took out of a pair of pajamas for her to change and then asked Daenerys if she had any cleansing lotion and pads. Once she got some, she went back to Arya who had taken off her clothes and was putting on her pajamas. She made her little sister sit in the bed and She proceeded to remove the make-up she put on her earlier to allow her to come in the club. Arya let her do as such, and it made Sansa remember all the time when she would take care of her when they were younger. Once Arya's face was cleaned, she took her little sister in her arms again, and Arya started to cry. Sansa knew her sister had many reasons to cry, she didn't know what was tormenting her the most. For now, she would just comfort her, it would be alright, she would support her like she always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Gendry/Arya, nothing better than a near-death experience to remove shyness! Don't hesitate to review!


End file.
